Mr Arrogant
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa para senior wanita di hotel tempatnya bekerja tidak meyukainya. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa General Manager hotel ini senang sekali memberikan setumpuk pekerjaan padanya. Oh, ayolah. Naruto hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik, dan mendapat promosi. Namun bisakah hal itu berjalan mulus jika Sasuke terus mengganggunya? Warn : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ****I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 1 : Mr. General Manager**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto mematut diri di depan cermin untuk terakhir kalinya. Rambut pirang sebahunya digelung rapi di atas tengkuk. Gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memperhatikan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan rok hitam di atas lututnya. Dahinya ditekuk dalam, tangannya mencoba untuk menarik rok yang dikenakannya, tapi gagal. Naruto tidak menyukai seragamnya ini, roknya terlalu pendek.

"Kau bisa terlambat di hari pertama kerja," kata Kurama menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto.

Naruto cemberut, menatap kakaknya yang bersandar santai pada daun pintu lewat kaca cerminnya. "Rok ini terlalu pendek," keluh Naruto sebal.

Kurama memasang wajah datar, mengamati penampilan adiknya dengan seksama. "Rokmu memang terlalu pendek. Kau yakin bisa nyaman memakainya?" tanyanya. Kurama sekuat tenaga memasang wajah serius. Pria itu ingin sekali tertawa melihat penampilan feminin Naruto saat ini yang membuatnya nyaris tak percaya. Adiknya itu selalu mengenakan celana training di balik rok seragamnya saat dia masih SMA dulu, dan sekarang Naruto mengenakan rok pendek? Ah, benar-benar ajaib.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menjawab ketus. "Aku heran kenapa pegawai wanita harus mengenakan rok sependek ini. Padahal akan lebih nyaman jika roknya sebatas lutut. Iya, kan?" tanyanya meminta dukungan.

Kurama mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Kau yakin akan tetap bekerja di hotel itu? Posisi yang kau dapatkan sangat tidak sesuai dengan pendidikanmu."

"Aku tahu, Kak. Hanya saja ada banyak orang yang bermimpi, berharap bisa bekerja di Hotel Zeus, aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku akan bekerja keras dan berharap segera mendapat promosi sesuai dengan keahlian dan pendidikanku." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar sementara tangannya masih sibuk menarik-narik rok pendeknya. "Ah, sudahlah!" teriak Naruto frustasi. "Aku hanya akan semakin kesal jika terus melihat penampilanku saat ini." Naruto mendengus kasar.

"Kalau begitu cepat turun, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Kurama sebelum berbalik, berjalan turun menuju ruang makan di lantai dasar.

Naruto merupakan putri bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu baru saja lulus S1 jurusan perhotelan. Dia tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Namikaze Kurama.

Kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dunia karena kebakaran hebat yang melanda pabrik tempat keduanya bekerja hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Naruto yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun menjadi tanggung jawab Kurama yang sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Uang asuransi kedua orangtuanya digunakan dan diatur oleh Kurama.

Kurama bekerja sebagai guru matematika di Konoha High School. Keduanya kini tinggal di rumah sederhana berlantai dua di pinggiran kota Tokyo di distrik Konoha.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu dulu jika kau mau," kata Kurama menawarkan diri.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan menelan telur mata sapi buatan kakaknya. "Tidak perlu," kata Naruto. "Tempat yang kita tuju berlainan arah, tidak lucu kalau seorang guru datang terlambat."

"Kau yakin tidak mau diantar?" tanya Kurama untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Jam berapa kau pulang?"

Naruto menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Memukul dadanya pelan karena tersedak lalu meminum air minumnya rakus sebelum menjawab pendek. "Jam lima."

"Kau mau kakak jemput?" tawar Kurama lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku naik kereta saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kakak pergi duluan, jangan lupa bawa kunci cadangan."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Naruto dengan mulut penuh. Gadis itu menoleh, melambaikan tangannya saat Kurama berjalan pergi.

Naruto melirik jam kecil di ujung meja, ia mengernyitkan dahi dan segera merapikan peralatan makannya saat sadar jika dia sudah sangat terlambat. Gadis itu meletakkan piring kotor ke dalam bak cuci piring, menyambar mantel dan tasnya yang tersampir pada punggung kursi. Cuaca pertengahan musim semi ini memang masih terasa dingin.

Gawat, kereta akan datang sepuluh menit lagi, batinnya. Naruto berlari, sedikit kesulitan karena sepatu berhak tinggi yang dikenakannya. Matanya melotot saat melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dua menit lagi kereta datang, sial! Makinya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menekuk mulutnya ke atas, napasnya terengah-engah, namun hatinya sangat bersyukur karena dia tiba tepat pada waktunya. Akan jadi masalah jika dia ketinggalan kereta, karena kereta berikutnya akan datang lima belas menit kemudian.

Perjalanan dengan kereta memakan waktu selama tiga puluh menit. Gadis itu harus kembali berjalan cepat keluar dari stasiun. Dia memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai. Naruto kembali tersenyum, sepertinya keputusannya mengenakan seragam dari rumah sangat tepat. Dia hanya perlu memperbaiki riasan wajahnya saat tiba di hotel.

Senyum gadis itu merekah saat gedung tempatnya bekerja sudah ada di depan matanya. Naruto masuk lewat pintu khusus karyawan yang terletak tepat di samping restoran hotel, napasnya masih terengah saat gadis itu naik lift khusus untuk karyawan menuju lantai lima dimana ruang loker karyawan berada. "Selamat pagi!" Naruto membungkuk dalam pada seorang pria yang diketahuinya sebagai kepala departemen personil.

Pria yang bernama Umino Iruka itu melirik jam emas yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, Nona Namikaze." Iruka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tajam Naruto yang berdiri di depannya dengan kepala menunduk. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan ke semua pegawai baru jika kalian harus sudah berada di hotel minimal tiga puluh menit sebelum jam kerja dimulai. Apa kau lupa?"

Naruto kembali membungkuk. "Maaf, saya kesiangan bangun," katanya jujur. Naruto mengumpat di dalam hati, menyesal kenapa dia harus jujur saat ini. Tapi alasan apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya, macet? Ck, alasan klise. Batinnya.

Iruka menyempitkan mata, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepertinya dia tidak suka akan jawaban dari karyawan barunya. "Ini terakhir kali kau datang terlambat! Tepat pukul delapan semua pegawai harus sudah berkumpul di _ballroom_ untuk _breafing_ pagi. Dan sesuai dengan kontrak kerja yang sudah kau tandatangani, selama tiga bulan masa pelatihan kau akan berada dibawah pengawasan departemen pelatihan."

"Saya mengerti," jawab Naruto cepat.

Iruka berjalan mengelilingi Naruto, lalu menepuk keras pinggang gadis itu. "Tegakkan tubuhmu, angkat dagumu!" perintahnya tegas. "Letakkan kedua tanganmu di depan, dan jangan berlarian di sepanjang lorong hotel. Mengerti!"

"Saya mengerti," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergi, simpan barang-barangmu, rapikan riasan wajah juga rambutmu, dan jangan sampai terlambat untuk berkumpul di _ballroom_!"

Naruto mendesah lega setelah Iruka berlalu pergi. Dia berjalan cepat menuju ruang karyawan yang juga berada di lantai ini. Dia sudah mengetahui letak lokernya karena seminggu yang lalu saat penandatanganan kontrak Iruka memberi _tour_ keliling untuk pengenalan hotel pada semua karyawan baru.

Gadis itu kembali berlari menuju _ballroom _setelah meletakkan barang-barang pribadinya di dalam loker. Naruto menepuk dahinya saat sadar jika dia sudah terlambat lima menit, bagaimana bisa dia berjalan anggun jika dia sudah terlambat untuk _breafing_ pagi. Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu Iruka pagi ini. Andai saja mereka tidak bertemu, Naruto pasti tidak akan mendapat teguran panjang yang memakan waktu.

Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan Umino-_san_, doanya dalam hati. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ganda _ballroom_ hotel. Gadis itu mengatur napasnya yang masih sedikit tersengal. Semoga tidak ada yang menyadari kedatanganku, doanya lagi di dalam hati.

"Hari pertama dan kau sudah terlambat untuk _breafing_ pagi?"

Suara dingin dan menusuk dari arah belakang Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang sudah berada di depan pegangan pintu. Naruto berdecak kecil, sejenak memejamkan mata sebelum berbalik untuk menatap pemilik suara berat itu. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaannya pagi ini.

Oh, sial. Ternyata yang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang General Manager. Andai dalam situasi berbeda, Naruto pasti sudah menitikkan air liurnya karena penampilan elegan atasannya itu. Setelan jas berwarna biru tua, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, serta pin nama dan jabatan yang tersemat di dada kirinya membuatnya terlihat sangat profesional.

"Kau masih bisa melamun?" Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto. Matanya menyipit sinis membuat Naruto mati kutu. Pria itu memperbaiki pin nama Naruto yang terpasang miring. Naruto membelalakkan mata, napasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdetak cepat, bulu kuduknya merinding ngeri mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari atasannya ini. "Istirahat siang kau menghadap ke ruang kerjaku!" perintah Sasuke tegas sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ dengan Naruto yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Beberapa kepala menoleh ke belakang saat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan tidak suka yang terarah lurus kepadanya. Ruangan sedikit gaduh, beberapa karyawan saling berbisik, mencibir Naruto. Apa salahku? Batinnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau terlambat," Yamanaka Ino berbisik pelan, matanya membulat sempurna nyaris tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja? Naruto pasti sudah gila, pikir Ino.

Naruto meringis, tidak mampu membalas ucapan teman yang baru dikenalnya selama satu minggu. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya siang nanti. Apa general manajernya itu akan memecatnya? Naruto mulai berpikir resah dan kembali larut dalam lamunannya.

"Kau masih bisa melamun?" tanya Sasuke tajam untuk ke dua kalinya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit.

Naruto tersentak, bersyukur karena makiannya tidak keluar dari mulut pedasnya. Gadis itu berdiri tegak, mengangkat dagu dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Ruangan menjadi hening seketika mendengar suara tajam dan dingin dari manager mereka.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mendarat pelan di bahu kanan Naruto, meremasnya erat. Sungguh, gadis itu tidak pernah merasakan begitu takut seperti saat ini. "Perhatikan apa yang aku katakan, Nona! Jangan menguji kesabaranku!" desisnya mengancam.

"Maaf," jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar takut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya disentuh oleh Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Ino saat keduanya berjalan keluar dari _ballroom_ menuju ruang pelatihan. "Naruto, kau sangat beruntung!" cicit Ino iri. Putri keluarga Yamanaka itu mulai berkhayal, berandai jika yang disentuh oleh Sasuke adalah dirinya bukan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kasar dan menjawab ketus. "Rasanya sangat menakutkan, kebahagianku seolah ditarik keluar dan hanya menyisakan kegelapan yang menyiksa." Ujarnya berlebihan. "Tangannya sangat dingin seperti hantu. Mungkin aku harus ke kuil dan mensucikan diri untuk menghilangkan kesialanku hari ini."

Ino menyikut pelan perut Naruto, mulutnya terkatup rapat, sementara matanya tertuju lurus pada punggung pria yang baru saja berjalan melewati keduanya.

Naruto menahan napas, tangannya menutup rapat wajahnya yang memerah malu. Kenapa hari ini dia sangat sial? Pikirnya kalut. "Apa menurutmu dia mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?" tanya Naruto takut. Gadis itu berharap jika Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Bolehkah dia berharap seperti itu?

Ino menelan air liurnya cepat dan menjawab dengan ekspresi simpati. "Kurasa dia mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan, Naruto. Ya Tuhan, kuharap kau tidak mendapat masalah karenanya."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari pertama dan terakhir aku bekerja disini," kata Naruto pasrah sambil memeluk Ino erat. Ino pun ikut menghela napas berat dan hanya mampu memberikan penghiburan dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan.

Naruto bertanya-tanya sampai kapan kekurangberuntungannya akan terus berlangsung. Pertama; dia ditempatkan di _Housekeeping Department_ atau Tata Graha, kedua; dia terlambat di hari pertamanya kerja, ketiga; dia terlambat untuk _breafing_ pagi, keempat; dia harus menghadap Uchiha Sasuke saat makan siang nanti, kelima dia mendapat sambutan yang jauh dari kata hangat dari rekan-rekan seniornya. Ada apa ini? Gumamnya dalam hati. Apa bintang keberuntungannya sudah malas menaungi dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya? Oh Tuhan, tolong lindungi aku, doanya dalam hati.

"Aku harap kau mengerti akan apa yang sudah aku sampaikan tadi, Namikaze-_san_!"

Ino menyikut tangan Naruto keras, sementara beberapa rekan senior mereka tersenyum sinis menatap gadis pirang berbola mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang sudah aku sampaikan tadi?" Tsunade menyipitkan mata, galak. Naruto sedang berada di ruang pelatihan saat ini.

"Saya mendengarkan dengan baik, Senju-_san_." Jawab Naruto tenang, padahal jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat ini. Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap jika Tsunade mempercayai aktingnya yang pas-pasan.

Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Naruto, matanya masih terlihat curiga. "Contohkan sikap memberi hormat pada tamu!"

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan perut, membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat dan berkata dengan suara lembut. "Selamat datang!"

Tsunade mengangguk kecil, terlihat puas saat Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menekuk tipis bibirnya ke atas. "Benar, jangan tersenyum berlebihan. Jaga posisi badan kalian, busungkan dada, kedua bahu harus sejajar, dan rapatkan kedua kaki kalian. Mengerti?"

Sepanjang siang Tsunade terus memberikan pelatihan kepada karyawan baru dan memeriksa penampilan karyawan senior. Wanita berusia empat puluh tahun itu terus berkeliling menilai penampilan anak didiknya. "Buka mulutmu!" perintahnya pada Karin.

Karin terkesiap, begitu terkejut saat melihat refleksi giginya pada cermin milik Tsunade. Dengan gerak cepat dia membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di giginya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Tsunade kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang terkikik kecil menertawakan Karin. Sakura langsung menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Jangan sampai aku memergokimu bergosip saat jam kerja, Nona Haruno! Karena aku pasti memberikan hukuman yang sesuai." Katanya dengan senyum manis namun begitu menakutkan. Sakura dan Karin memang terkenal sebagai ratu gosip di hotel ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian masih dirasa berat untuk Naruto. Sikap sinis dan tidak bersahabat dari seniornya membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Naruto hanya mampu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, mengepalkan tangan saat salah satu rekan kerja seniornya dengan kurang ajar mencoba menyentuh pipi dan bertanya apa Naruto mau menjadi teman kencannya.

"Saya bukan wanita murahan yang bisa dengan mudah Anda ajak kencan," jawab Naruto tajam. Mata gadis itu berkilat marah, tersinggung saat melihat ekspresi mencemooh dari pria tua di depannya.

"Bagaimana jika Uchiha Sasuke yang mengajakmu kencan?" desis pria itu jahat, marah karena anak baru seperti Naruto berani menolak dirinya yang jauh lebih senior.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda," jawab Naruto dengan nada tenang dipaksakan. "Yang jelas, Tuan Uchiha tidak mungkin mengajak saya kencan." Tambahnya dingin. Naruto membungkuk kecil, dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pria itu yang terus memakinya kasar.

Apa pria itu gila? teriak Naruto di dalam hati sementara kakinya terus melangkah menuju ruang kerja Sasuke di lantai sepuluh. Pria yang mengajaknya kencan itu berusia lebih tua dari mendiang ayahnya. Dasar brengsek! Makinya dalam hati.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang, membuangnya pelan untuk menenangkan emosinya yang masih tidak stabil. Gadis itu mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dan bergerak masuk saat sebuah suara dalam mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Naruto mengamati ruang kerja milik Sasuke yang tidak terlalu luas namun tertata begitu rapi dan sangat sesuai dengan kepribadian pemilik ruangan itu. Di dalamnya ada beberapa rak penuh buku, satu set sofa berwarna putih dengan meja kopi akrilik untuk menerima tamu, serta meja kerja untuk Sasuke dengan dua buah kursi nyaman di depan mejanya.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya, sedangkan jari-jari tangannya menari lincah di atas _keyboard_. Naruto membungkuk kecil sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi nyaman di depan meja kerja Sasuke.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto bergerak gelisah, sedikit tidak nyaman karena Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan apapun. "Maaf, Uchiha-_san _boleh saya tahu mengapa Anda memanggil saya kesini?" tanyanya kemudian. Jantung Naruto berdegup semakin cepat, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dasar bodoh! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat lewat bulu matanya, melirik tajam pegawai barunya yang terlihat semakin gelisah. Pria itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis dengan sikap tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih bertanya alasanku memanggilmu kesini."

Naruto membeku di tempat, tertusuk kata-kata yang terdengar tajam di telinganya. Dia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk membela diri, namun dia langsung menyadari jika dirinya memang salah. Naruto kembali menunduk, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan satu per satu kesalahanmu, Nona Namikaze?" Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya, dengan nyaman dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi kerjanya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya menunduk, matanya menekuri jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut di atas pahanya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Dia memang bersalah kali ini.

"Kau tahu, aku seharusnya memecatmu." Tukas Sasuke datar namun sukses membuat hati Naruto mencelos. Ternyata perkiraanku benar, pikir Naruto kembali pasrah. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan pena di tangannya ke atas meja, membuat suasana di ruangan itu semakin berat.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, balas menatap Sasuke lurus. "Kalau begitu saya akan segera membereskan barang-barang saya," kata Naruto lemah.

"Aku belum mengatakan jika aku memecatmu," Sasuke menyahut dengan nada geli walau ekspresi wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti. "Maksud Anda apa?" tanyanya sedikit berharap jika pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Aku belum memecatmu," jawab Sasuke tenang membuat Naruto mendesah lega. "Tapi bukan berarti kau akan lepas dari sanksi."

"Saya akan terima apapun sanksi yang Anda berikan, Uchiha-_san_." Naruto menyahut dengan semangat, setidaknya dia tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya ini. Akan sangat memalukan jika dia dipecat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Sasuke menggoyangkan telunjuknya di udara. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" tukasnya memperingatkan.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, kembali tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini hingga masa trainingmu selesai, kebersihan kamar di lantai lima belas dan empat belas menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Ujar Sasuke datar, membuat mulut Naruto menganga. "Selain itu kau juga harus membantu di departemen _laundry_. Mengerti?

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya, ragu-ragu akhirnya dia mengangguk. Ya, daripada dipecat. Pikir Naruto.

"Pergi dan kerjakan tugasmu!" tukas Sasuke dingin. Sebelah tangannya terayun ke udara, mengusir secara langsung. Naruto bergerak pelan, membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Naruto mencoret kata tampan yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk mendeskrispsikan pria di belakangnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tertarik saat melihat pria itu saat sesi wawancara. Sekarang dia tahu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya seorang pria berhati besi yang minim ekspresi.

Bagaimana bisa dia menugaskan kebersihan kamar di dua lantai pada satu orang saja? Belum lagi Naruto harus membantu pekerjaan di departemen cuci. Gadis itu sudah bisa membayangkan jika dia akan terus pulang malam setiap harinya. Kenapa nasibku malang sekali, Tuhan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino bertanya cemas melihat teman barunya itu datang dengan wajah lesu. Ino menyodorkan baki berisi jatah makan siang pada Naruto dan menunggu jawaban darinya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau dipecat?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, membuat Ino mendesah lega. "Syukurlah," katanya senang. "Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi, menyelidik.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, tangannya menyumpit nasi dan memasukkan nasi putih itu ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu terus mengunyah pelan, sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Hei, jangan membuatku cemas. Katakan apa yang terjadi?" mohon Ino yang mulai kembali cemas.

Naruto meletakkan kembali sumpit di tangannya ke atas mangkuk nasinya. "Aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk membersihkan semua kamar di lantai empat belas dan lima belas. Selain itu aku juga harus membantu di departemen _laundry_."

"Kau yakin semua pekerjaan itu hanya dibebankan padamu?" Ino meremas tangan Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

"Ya," jawab Naruto getir dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sepertinya dia ingin membunuhku secara perlahan." Tambahnya berlebihan.

Suara Ino terdengar marah. "Aku tidak percaya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk diakal. Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri. Kau bisa pulang hingga larut malam setiap harinya."

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto. Dia menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja, nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Habiskan makan siangmu, kau perlu banyak energi untuk mengerjakan hukumanmu." Ino terseyum, menyemangati.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, berterima kasih. Setidaknya dia memiliki Ino yang berdiri dipihaknya saat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, tubuhnya terasa remuk. Dia baru selesai mencuci seprai, selimut dan handuk kotor di ruang cuci. Dan dia masih harus menyetrika setumpuk seprai. "Aku bisa mati berdiri," katanya lelah. Gadis itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam, pantas saja perutnya berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Naruto mengelus perutnya pelan, bersyukur karena siang tadi Ino memaksanya untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Kau masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke sinis sama sekali tidak bersimpati melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah sangat kepayahan.

Naruto segera berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Sasuke. Gadis itu mengernyit, merasakan sakit pada punggungnya saat dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Sedikit lagi pekerjaan saya selesai," lapor Naruto serak.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat melihat tumpukan cucian bersih yang masih belum disetrika. "Kau bilang sedikit lagi?" tanyanya sinis. Sasuke menunjuk tumpukan kain itu dengan dagunya, ekspresinya terlihat angkuh. "Pergilah ke kantin dan isi perutmu."

"Saya masih belum lapar," jawab Naruto berbohong. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui jika dirinya memang sudah sangat lapar saat ini.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak peduli.

"Saya pasti menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini," kata Naruto lagi dengan nada tenang dipaksakan. Oh, sekarang tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin memukul wajah angkuh atasannya ini.

"Bagus," sahut Sasuke terdengar mencemooh. "Karena kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum menyelesaikannya." Tambahnya lagi sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto menggerutu marah selepas kepergian Sasuke. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan, menjerit tertahan mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai puncak. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk apa atasanya itu datang ke ruang cuci. "Dia memang dendam kepadaku," kata Naruto begitu yakin. "Dia pasti sangat dendam karena ucapanku pagi tadi." Katanya lagi dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang terakhir, melupakan jika perutnya terus bernyanyi minta diisi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat ini. Di rumah, Kurama mulai khawatir karena Naruto masih belum pulang dan sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Pria itu mengambil telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi adiknya itu.

Panggilannya diterima setelah dua kali nada dering. "Kau ada dimana?" tanya Kurama khawatir.

"Di hotel," jawab Naruto tidak semangat.

Kurama mengernyit. "Lembur?"

"Begitulah." Naruto kembali menjawab dengan desahan napas lelah. "Ceritanya panjang," keluh Naruto. "Kak, tolong jemput aku pukul sebelas malam nanti. Sepertinya kakiku sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan."

Kurama menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu jam sebelas nanti. Naruto, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Aku sudah makan," dustanya agar kakaknya itu tidak khawatir. "Jangan khawatir dan ingat jangan lupa untuk menjemputku. Aku akan menunggu di samping pintu restoran hotel."

"Hmmmm," gumam Kurama lalu memutus pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto melepas napas panjang, telepon genggamnya kembali disimpan di saku roknya. Ah, dia harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerang, berdiri dan memijat tengkuknya yang terasa sangat pegal. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis menatap hasil pekerjaannya. "Hah, akhirnya selesai juga." Serunya senang. Gadis itu menggeliat, meringis saat merasakan punggungnya berdenyut sakit.

Gadis itu mematikan lampu ruangan sebelum meninggalkannya. Naruto berjalan pelan, tangannya memukul-mukul pinggangnya yang kembali berdenyut sakit. Gadis itu sudah sangat lelah, matanya mengantuk yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya kasur empuknya untuk berbaring.

Naruto kembali larut dalam lamunannya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa para seniornya begitu tega meninggalkannya seorang diri. Naruto tidak tahu apa kesalahannya hingga para seniornya itu tidak menyukainya. "Aku bahkan tidak bersikap genit, tapi kenapa mereka tidak menyukaiku." Naruto terus bergumam di ruang loker yang sepi. Dengan cepat dia mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan pakaian ganti yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah.

Naruto kembali berjalan dengan menyeret kedua kakinya yang sudah bergetar, kelelahan. Kepalanya menunduk, tenaganya terkuras habis dan emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini. Bolehkah dia menangis? Oh, benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna untuk menutup harinya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya ampun," seru Naruto kaget. Dia melangkah mundur, jantungnya berdetak cepat, terkejut karena Sasuke berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. "Anda mengagetkan saya." Kata Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanmu? Semua linen itu sudah kau setrika rapi?"

Ingin sekali Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, namun hal itu ditahannya sekuat tenaga. "Sudah saya selesaikan semuanya," jawab Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Sasuke bersidekap, tak percaya.

"Saya sungguh sudah mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik," ujar Naruto dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke udara. "Anda tidak percaya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Itu sudah jelas."

"Bagaimana bisa Anda tidak mempercayai pegawai Anda sendiri?" tanya Naruto kesal. "Mari, saya akan memperlihatkan hasil kerja saya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengekori Naruto yang berjalan di depannya dengan gerutuan pelan.

"Lihat!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke. "Sekarang Anda percaya pada saya?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Dimana rumahmu?"

Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pria di hadapannya ini. "Rumah saya di pinggiran Tokyo."

Sasuke mendengus, matanya berbinar geli. "Pinggiran Tokyo itu sangat luas, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengumpat di dalam hati. Berani sekali atasannya ini menyebutnya 'Dobe'. "Konoha," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Sasuke menawarkan diri.

Naruto tertawa lepas, "Anda bercanda?"

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Ini sudah larut malam. Sangat berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri." Ujar Sasuke beralasan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Naruto mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih untuk tawaran Anda, tapi saya sudah dijemput."

"Kekasih?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengernyit, kembali bingung dengan perubahan suasana hati Sasuke yang begitu cepat. "Kakak," jawab Naruto. "Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang." Katanya lagi saat Sasuke diam dan hanya menatapnya lurus.

Naruto menegaskan di dalam hati, general manager hotel ini sangat aneh.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai, saya malah publish fic baru. Spesial terima kasih untuk Via yang mengijinkan saya mempublish fic ini. Kita harus sering ngobrol, Via. Siapa tahu saya dapat ilham lagi dari pengalaman pribadimu. Dan maaf, banyak perubahan disana-sini. Tapi asli, saya ngeship kalian loh. Hahaha! #KetawaNista ^-^**

**Awalnya mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi terlalu cepat alurnya, jadi saya bagi jadi beberapa chapter. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ****I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 2 : Damai?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Matahari bersinar terik siang ini. Naruto memilih untuk menikmati sisa waktu istirahat siangnya di taman belakang hotel. Gadis muda itu menggenggam kaleng minumam ringan yang isinya sudah habis setengah. Ia lalu mendongak, menyempitkan mata sebelum akhirnya menyeka peluh di keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Gadis itu menghela napas, pikirannya melayang jauh. Pantai. Dia membayangkan dirinya berada di tepi pantai yang eksotis saat ini. Angin yang bertiup, pasir putih, suara debur ombak, nyanyian camar, gelak tawa ceria, serta aroma garam seolah menggelitiknya. Merayunya untuk datang ke tempat itu.

Ah... ingin sekali dia melarikan diri dari rutinitas pekerjaannya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, mulutnya ditekuk ke atas, otaknya masih membayangkan suasana pantai yang menggiurkan. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya lalu menekuk dalam wajahnya. Musim panas kali ini tidak ada pantai untukku, keluhnya di dalam hati. Jangankan liburan, sudah dua minggu ini dia terus pulang larut malam akibat hukuman yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

"Apa tugas yang kuberikan sudah membuatmu gila?"

Perlahan, Naruto mendongakkan kepala, menatap pemilik suara bariton yang terdengar dingin dan geli secara bersamaan? _Shit_! Umpatnya di dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan GM-nya di tempat ini? Naruto segera berdiri, merapikan rok kerjanya dengan gerakan kikuk lalu membungkuk hormat.

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik, matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepala. Terlihat betul jika gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya saat ini. "Apa sekarang kau juga mengalami gangguan pendengaran?" sindirnya saat Naruto tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto mendongak, kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Apa maksud atasannya ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. "Maaf, saya tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Anda." Jawabnya sesopan mungkin. "Dan tidak. Pendengaran saya sama sekali tidak ada gangguan." Sambungnya, masih dengan nada hormat yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan melamun dan tertawa seorang diri, Nona Namikaze!" tegur Sasuke kemudian. Oh, nada suaranya kini terdengar lebih tajam. Nada perintah seorang atasan pada bawahannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu jika aku melamun tadi? Gadis itu menggumam di dalam hati. Sejak kapan atasannya itu berada di sana dan memperhatikannya? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang memergokinya saat ini?

"Ini tempat umum. Kau harus bisa menjaga sikap. Bagaimana jika ada tamu yang melihat kelakuan konyolmu dan beranggapan jika hotel ini memperkerjakan karyawan yang diragukan kesehatan mentalnya?"

Naruto terbelalak. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Sikap konyol apanya? Dia menganggap aku gila?

"Kau harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu yang lain." Tegur Sasuke lagi. "Jangan memisahkan diri, dan melamun seperti orang bodoh seperti tadi!" tambahnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Hening.

Gadis muda itu mendengus keras setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Pertama dia menyebutku gila, lalu mengatakan jika pendengaranku terganggu, mengatakan sikapku konyol lalu mengatakan aku seperti orang bodoh?" Naruto menggerutu dan membalikkan badannya dalam gerakan cepat. Dengan ekspresi kesal dia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara pada punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membeku, ekspresi kesalnya hilang, berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut, bercampur takut saat secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh lewat bahu bidangnya ke arah gadis itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menyempitkan mata, rahang wajahnya mengeras. Marah? Ya, sepertinya Sasuke marah dan tersinggung oleh sikap tidak sopan Naruto saat ini.

Apa katanya barusan? Tidak! Pasti aku salah mendengar ucapannya. Runtuknya di dalam hati. GM-nya itu tidak mungkin semarah itu hingga kembali memanggilnya untuk menghadap ke kantornya sepulang kerja nanti. Iya, kan?

"Ya, Tuhan! Cobaan apalagi yang Kau berikan padaku?" ratap Naruto dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Naruto?!" teriakan Ino dari kejauhan mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Ino masih berteriak saat Naruto bergeming di tempatnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah hampir menangis. Ino yang melihat hal itu jelas terlihat terkejut. Setengah berlari dia menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya semakin panik saat Naruto terisak kecil. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau sakit? Capek?" tanyanya lagi dengan beruntun. "Demi, Tuhan. Katakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan bodoh lagi," sahut Naruto terdengar putus asa. "Kali ini dia akan menghabisiku." Tambahnya, merinding ngeri.

"Jangan menangis!" Ino menghapus air mata di wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu menderita. "Memangnya hal bodoh apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Naruto menyeka air matanya cepat. Sedikit terisak dia menjawab. "Aku mengacungkan kepalan tanganku."

"Hanya itu saja?" Ino mendecih. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto. Memangnya kenapa kalau mengacungkan kepalan tangan? Itu bukan hal yang patut dibesar-besarkan." Ujarnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku mengacungkan kepalan tanganku pada punggung Uchiha-_san_." Jawab Naruto penuh sesal. "Tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihatnya."

"Mati!" seru Ino panik. "Kali ini kau akan mati bersimbah darah di tangannya, Naruto." Tambahnya begitu berlebihan. "Kenapa kau bisa bersikap begitu bodoh?" omel Ino kesal. "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar jika GM kita itu memiliki indra keenam yang bisa mendeteksi kebodohan bawahannya?"

"Mana aku tahu," rengek Naruto. "Dan dia menyuruhku menghadap ke kantornya pulang kerja nanti."

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto!" ucap Ino dengan gaya sedih berlebihan. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan bergumam kecil. "Aku pasti merindukanmu."

Naruto menyentak tubuh Ino keras dan membentaknya kasar. "Kau mendoakanku untuk dipecat?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Ino mengangkat bahu dan menjawab santai. "Itu lebih baik daripada kau mati di tangan Uchiha-san."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ratap Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas.

Ino membulatkan kedua matanya saat sebuah ide mampir di kepalanya. "Berlutut dan meminta maaf padanya. Katakan hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melirik kearah Ino yang menatapnya lurus. "A-aku harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya terbata.

Ino mengangguk penuh semangat. "Harus! Dia tidak mungkin tidak luluh jika kau mau berlutut dan mengakui kesalahanmu. Jangan lupa, pasang air mata untuk mendramatisir keadaan."

"Dia pasti luluh?"

"Pasti." Jawab Ino penuh keyakinan.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, terlihat tidak rela. "Apa aku harus berlutut juga?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana jika aku membungkuk saja di depannya?"

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kau tidak akan terluka hanya karena berlutut di depannya." Hibur Ino.

"Tapi harga diriku akan terluka hebat," tolak Naruto keras.

Ino menghela napas panjang, "kalau begitu, pikirkan saja jalan keluarnya sendiri!" tukasnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mengikutinya dengan wajah memelas, beberapa detik kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang meja penerima tamu sedikit menekuk wajahnya saat ujung matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang berjalan gugup menuju ke arah lift. "Kenapa nasibnya selalu saja sial?" gumamnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Kenapa dia terus melakukan hal bodoh?" tambahnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

Karin yang berdiri di sampingnya melempar senyum ramah pada dua orang tamu wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar. "Apa ada hal lain yang dapat saya bantu?" tanyanya, juga dengan nada ramah. Kedua tamu itu menggeleng pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi menuju ke kamar yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Karin membungkuk kecil, menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Wajahku nyaris kaku karena tersenyum sepanjang waktu." Keluhnya pada Sakura yang masih menatap ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di depan lift. "Hei! Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?" tanyanya sambil menyikut pelan tangan Sakura.

"Apa?!" Sakura balik bertanya. Jelas tidak mendengar apa yang dikeluhkan Karin padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Karin lagi sementara matanya mengikuti arah tatapan Sakura. "Ah, Naruto!" seru Karin. "Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Sakura menatap Karin dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Tentang apa?"

Sakura mengambil napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin. "Naruto melakukan hal bodoh lagi." Ujarnya.

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya. Tatapannya kembali beralih ke layar monitor untuk mengecek data tamu hotel. "Bukankah anak baru itu selalu melakukan hal yang bodoh."

"Kali ini berbeda," sahut Sakura dengan ekspresi berlebihan. Karin berjengit, lalu menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat, meminta penjelasan. "Uchiha-_san_ memergoki Naruto yang sedang mengacungkan tinju ke arahnya."

"Yang benar?" ujar Karin tak percaya, sementara Sakura mengangguk keras menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dia gila!" ujar Karin masih dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Benar-benar gila!" ralat Sakura membenarkan. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali bicara. "Apa menurutmu dia akan dipecat?"

Karin mengangkat bahu, "entahlah."

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya," aku Sakura kemudian. Gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau tahu-kan, beberapa karyawan wanita senior terus saja mengerjainya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Karin cepat. "Suigetsu mengatakannya kepadaku. Dia juga melihat para senior wanita di departemen cuci memerintah Naruto ini dan itu. Padahal hukuman yang diberikan Uchiha-san pun tidak kalah beratnya."

"Bukankah dia hampir selalu pulang malam untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya."

"Dia selalu pulang hampir tengah malam," jawab Karin dengan kepala mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana bisa dia mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas itu? Jika hal itu terjadi padaku, aku pasti sudah menyerah kalah sejak lama." Karin terus bicara dengan tatapan menerawang. Dia tahu beratnya masa training. Menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan kerja bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi jika di dalamnya terdapat persaingan ketat untuk mempertahankan posisi. Ya. Karin pernah mengalami hal itu dulu. "Kemarin dia pulang bersamaan dengan karyawan yang pulang shift siang."

"Benarkah?"

Karin mengangguk lagi. "Hm... Suigetsu yang mengatakannya kepadaku. Dia melihat Naruto keluar dari departemen cuci sekitar pukul dua belas malam."

"Menurutku Uchiha-san sangat berlebihan kali ini. Kenapa dia tidak langsung memecat Naruto saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada menghukumnya seperti ini?"

"Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan memecat kalian berdua jika kalian masih bergosip di jam kerja!"

Wajah Sakura dan Karin memucat seketika. Dengan gerakan lambat mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wajah keduanya semakin pucat saat bertatapan dengan pemilik suara itu; Uchiha Sasuke. Pria muda berusia tiga puluh tahun itu berdiri sangat tampan dengan setelan jas warna abu tuanya, dia menatap keduanya dingin.

"Maafkan kami!" seru keduanya kompak sambil membungkuk dalam. Suara kedua bergetar, takut.

"Untuk sikap tidak profesional yang kalian lakukan, aku mengurangi poin nilai kinerja kerja kalian!" serunya mutlak sebelum beranjak pergi.

Karin dan Sakura kembali berdiri tegak setelah kepergian Sasuke. Mulut keduanya bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa takut yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ya, ampun. Poin untuk nilai kinerja kerja sangat sulit sekali mereka raih, keduanya merangkak pelan untuk sampai diposisinya saat ini, dan sekarang atasan mereka ini akan mengurangi nilai kinerja kerja keduanya? Oh, apa kabarnya nanti kenaikan gaji dan jabatan keduanya?

"Tahun ini jangan berharap kenaikan gaji besar dan kenaikan jabatan," Karin merengut sedih.

"Kita harus bersyukur karena kita tidak terkena serangan jantung tadi," Sakura mencoba untuk menghibur diri. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke nyaris membuat keduanya mati berdiri. Karin dan Sakura bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah atasan mereka itu untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan karyawan lain memang benar, pikir mereka. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke memang memiliki indra keenam yang berfungsi mencari kesalahan-kesalahan para staffnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu di luar ruang kerja Sasuke selama hampir lima belas menit, Naruto akhirnya kembali berdiri di depan meja kerja atasannya itu. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di sana, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun karena Sasuke memerintahkannya seperti itu.

Naruto berdiri semakin gelisah. Sudah satu jam dia berdiri dan Sasuke masih mengacuhkannya. Kenapa dia tidak langsung memecatku saja? Teriaknya di dalam hati. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dalam saat _manager_ dari _departement resident, departement food &amp; beverages_, serta _departement personnel _datang silih berganti ke ruangan Sasuke untuk meminta tandatangan pria itu.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukannya sekarang?" Kakashi, _manager food &amp; beverage _angkat bicara.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di sudut ruangannya dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku akan menempatkannya di departemenmu selama satu bulan sebagai hukuman karena berlaku tidak sopan." Sasuke bicara penuh penekanan. Pria itu menutup dokumen yang baru saja ditandatanganinya dan diserahkannya kepada Kakashi yang terlihat tertarik mendengar penuturan atasannya itu.

"Bukankah dia ditempatkan di _departement house keeping_ dan diperbantukan juga di _departement laundry_?"

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke tegas. "Dan dia juga akan diperbantukan di _department food &amp; beverage_."

"Apa dia mampu melakukannya?" Kakashi balik bertanya jelas menyangsikan kemampuan Naruto. "Dia mengerjakan tugas dari dua departemen. Dan sekarang kau akan membebaninya dengan satu tugas lagi?"

Oh, kenapa mereka bicara seolah-olah tidak ada aku di sini? Apa mereka pikir aku patung? Ataukah mereka menganggapku makhluk kasat mata? Gerutu Naruto di dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke menjawab begitu santai. Mungkin hal itu terdengar ringan untuknya. "Dia bisa keluar kapan saja jika dia tidak sanggup melakukannya," jawab Sasuke tajam. "Hotel kita ini tidak memerlukan karyawan yang tidak berkualitas."

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat mendengarnya. Berani sekali atasannya itu meremehkan kemampuannya. Aku pasti bertahan dan diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap. Tekadnya di dalam hati.

"_Kitchen_?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"_Service_," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Tempatkan dia di _food &amp; beverage service_."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah." Sahut Kakashi kemudian dengan sebelah bahu diangkat ringan. "Tapi jika dia hanya menjadi beban di departemenku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangnya keluar tanpa persetujuanmu ataupun persetujuan departemen personil."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tidak masalah. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau boleh menendangnya tanpa persetujuanku. Lagipula, dia hanya karyawan _training_." Ujarnya terdengar tak peduli, namun dengan sorot mata tajam terarah pada Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya menyipit sempurna karenanya. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Sikap atasannya itu memang terlihat begitu tak peduli, tapi gestur tubuhnya jelas mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Kakashi mengamati sosok Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum berujar penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung di departemenku, Anak baru!"

"Kau sudah mendengar tugas barumu, kan?" tukas Sasuke setelah kepergian Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Dia terlalu malas menjawab perkataan atasannya itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "sepertinya kau kecewa dengan hukuman yang aku berikan. Kenapa, masih kurang?" cibirnya.

"Sangat cukup, Uchiha-san." Jawab Naruto dengan nada ramah dipaksakan.

"Kukira kemampuanmu sebanding dengan sikap kurang ajarmu itu, Nona Namikaze." Sindir Sasuke lagi terdengar begitu tajam. "Ingat. Aku atasanmu di sini. Dan kau harus bersikap sopan." Ujarnya mengingatkan status keduanya. "Apa kau juga akan mengacungkan tinjumu pada tamu yang mengeluh akan servis yang kau berikan?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Jawab?!" bentak Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja.

"Saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Sahut Naruto kemudian. "Saya akan bekerja dengan baik sehingga tamu tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengeluh."

"Kau berani melakukannya kepadaku. Apa jaminannya kau tidak melakukannya pada tamu?"

"Saya hanya kesal karena anda mencemooh saya," aku Naruto. "Jika saya sebodoh yang anda utarakan, kenapa anda dan departemen personil menerima saya untuk bekerja di hotel ini?"

"Hal itu tidak membenarkan perilaku tidak sopanmu." Sasuke berkelit dengan lihai.

"Dan anda juga tidak berhak mengatai saya seperti tadi," balas Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Oh, kenapa atasannya ini selalu berhasil menyulut emosinya? Dan kenapa mulut gadis itu terasa gatal jika tidak membalas ucapan pedas pria di hadapannya ini?

"Apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya. Kenapa kau harus tersinggung?" balas Sasuke telak. "Seharusnya kau bercermin dan memperbaiki perilakumu, bukan mengelak dan membantah, Nona Namikaze! Pergi dan pikirkan perkataanku!"

Naruto pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri kekeraskepalaannya. "Maaf untuk ketidaksopanan saya, Uchiha-_san_." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk dalam. "Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Pergi!" usir Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya. sudah hampir dua minggu ini dia diperkerjakan di tiga departemen sekaligus. Pukul delapan pagi hingga pukul sebelas siang dia bekerja di_ departement house keeping_, pukul dua belas siang hingga empat sore dia bekerja di _departement food and beverage_, dan setelahnya dia membantu di _department laundry_.

Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertahan selama satu bulan di sini, ujarnya di dalam hati. Dia harus bersyukur karena dalam jangka waktu dua minggu ini dia jarang sekali berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Kedua alisnya menyatu saat memikirkannya. Atasannya itu bahkan bersikap seolah tidak melihatnya saat mereka kebetulan berpapasan. Naruto bahkan harus menahan diri saat pria itu tidak membalas sapaan hormatnya saat mereka bertemu. Ah, bukan berarti Naruto ingin pria itu membalas sapaannya. Hanya saja, kenapa pria itu membalas dengan mengangguk pelan pada karyawan dan karyawati lain yang menyapa dan memberinya hormat? Kenapa pada gadis itu berbeda? "Apa dia sangat membenciku?" gumam Naruto pelan. Hei, kenapa juga dia harus peduli?

Setengah melamun dia memasukkan pakaian seragamnya ke dalam loker sebelum menutup pintu loker dan menguncinya kembali. Dan seperti biasa, hari ini Naruto harus pulang menjelang pukul sebelas malam. Otot-ototnya terasa ngilu, tubuhnya terasa remuk. Naruto memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Diletakkannya telapak tangan kananya di dahinya, panas. Sepertinya Naruto terkena demam.

Dia perlu obat dan istirahat yang cukup malam ini. Naruto hanya berharap jika demamnya akan segera pergi agar besok dia bisa kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan memaksa kakinya untuk kembali berjalan pelan menuju lift untuk turun. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung, kepalanya berdenyut semakin hebat, pandangannya menggelap hingga akhirnya dia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Keningnya kembali ditekuk dalam saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya. Dimana aku? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Gadis itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba menerka dimana dia berada saat ini. Kenapa ruangan ini terlihat tidak asing? Pikirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Demi, Tuhan. Bukan suara itu yang ingin di dengarnya saat ini. Bolehkah dia berharap jika ada pria lain yang memiliki suara yang sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit untuk duduk. Rupanya dia dibaringkan di atas sofa di ruang kerja milik Sasuke. Dia menyelimutiku dengan jasnya? Naruto menekuk keningnya saat melihat jas milik pria itu tersampir di atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan sebuah cangkir di tangannya. "Minumlah!" tukasnya sambil menyodorkan cangkir dalam genggamannya.

Naruto menerima cangkir itu dengan gerakan kikuk. Kenapa jantungnya harus berdebar semakin cepat saat jemarinya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari milik Sasuke? Mungkin karena demam, pikirnya lagi.

Sasuke duduk di atas sofa dengan bertopang kaki. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang kini menyeruput teh panasnya dengan perlahan. Ruangan itu begitu sunyi untuk beberapa waktu, hanya ada suara detak jarum jam yang terpasang apik di dinding.

"Maaf, saya merepotkan Anda." Ujar Naruto kemudian. Gadis itu masih terlihat gugup. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, sementara matanya menekuri cangkir teh yang digenggam oleh kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih karena Anda bersedia menolong saya," tambahnya lagi saat Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri saat melihat salah satu anak buahku jatuh pingsan." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku melakukannya atas dasar kemanusiaan." Tambahnya terdengar biasa.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dengan kikuk dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Tentu saja itu alasannya, kemanusiaan. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Uchiha Sasuke menaruh hati kepadaku? Jangan bermimpi Naruto! Lagipula siapa aku? Bukankah aku tidak menyukainya! Pikirannya terus bicara sementara hati kecilnya harus merasa kecewa.

Naruto berdiri dalam gerakan cepat, tubuhnya kembali terhuyung, beruntung Sasuke menangkap tubuhnya dengan cekatan hingga Naruto tidak perlu terjatuh dan mencium lantai marmer putih di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berbuat bodoh?" Sasuke mendengus keras, terlihat marah saat dia membopong dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas sofa. "Kenapa harus memaksakan diri jika tidak mampu?" ujarnya lagi dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Bisakah anda tidak marah-marah? Kepala saya bertambah pusing mendengar omelan anda." Balas Naruto setengah sadar. Bukan keinginannya terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan Sasuke. Dia bahkan memaki dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Naruto. Nyaman, batin Naruto saat tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh dahinya yang semakin panas. "Kau demam!" kata Sasuke tajam. "Kau terus memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, padahal kau sedang sakit?"

Hei, kenapa Sasuke malah mengomelinya saat ini? Bukankah atasannya itu yang memberikan segudang pekerjaan padanya? "Saya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing." Sahut Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Ingin sekali Naruto pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Sedikit pusing?" cibir Sasuke dingin. "Kau sakit, demam. Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya?" tegurnya keras sementara Naruto mencoba untuk kembali duduk dan mengesampingkan rasa pusingnya.

"Benar kok," Naruto ngotot. "Saya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing." Bantahnya lagi dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membantah perkataanku?"

Naruto hanya bisa melotot tak percaya saat Sasuke menyentil dahinya keras. Dia pikir aku anak kecil apa? Batinnya tidak terima.

"Kau pingsan. Dan kau masih berkelit jika kau tidak sakit?" tegur Sasuke lagi. "Jam berapa kau makan malam?" tanyanya lagi. Pria itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci dan membawanya pada Naruto dengan segelas air putih. "Jadi, jam berapa kau makan malam."

Naruto terdiam.

"Jam berapa kau makan malam?!" bentak Sasuke. Pria itu menghela napas keras saat Naruto tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak makan malam." Tebaknya sangat tepat. "Bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan makan malam?"

"Karena saya ingin pulang cepat!" jawab Naruto setengah berteriak. "Pekerjaan saya akan tertunda jika saya istirahat untuk makan malam. Karena itu saya memilih untuk mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan dan mengenyampingkan makan malam." Oh, kenapa air matanya harus menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat ini? Kenapa dia harus terlihat putus asa di depan Sasuke?

Sasuke terus menatap gadis itu lurus tanpa berkedip. Pria itu menyampirkan jasnya di pada bahu Naruto lalu meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya untuk keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

Koridor hotel sangat sepi malam ini, mungkin karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Sasuke memilih jalan memutar, menghindari lobi untuk menuju tempat parkir kendaraannya. Tidak baik bagi Naruto jika ada karyawan lain yang melihat keduanya keluar hotel secara bersama-sama, karena gosip sangat cepat menyebar di hotel ini.

Pria itu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya. Membuka pintu penumpang untuk Naruto dan dengan cekatan memasangkan sabuk pengaman setelah wanita muda itu duduk. Setelahnya dia menutup pintu penumpang pelan, lalu berjalan memutar untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum akhirnya meluncur meninggalkan tempat parkir.

"Anda mau membawaku kemana?" suara Naruto terdengar takut saat mengatakannya.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu sedari tadi," dengus Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika orang jahat yang membawamu pergi saat ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berteriak minta tolong dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri?"

"Tapi Anda bukan orang jahat," balas Naruto. "Iya, kan?" tambahnya dengan kening ditekuk dalam.

Sasuke kembali mendengus kasar. Diabaikannya tatapan takut Naruto yang terarah kepadanya. "Ingat, kau tidak boleh percaya begitu saja pada seseorang. Tidak semua orang baik, Namikaze!"

Naruto terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Sasuke benar. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memberontak saat pria itu menariknya keluar dan membawanya pergi seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak menghubungi kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke memutus lamunan Naruto.

"Ah?" Naruto terkesiap, sedikit kaget. "Oh, itu. Kakak saya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia berada di luar kota saat ini."

Hening. Suasana di dalam mobil itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak nyaman.

"Sudah berapa lama kakakmu di luar kota?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memasang wajah keras. "Lima hari," jawabnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke dengan baik.

"Selama kakakmu tidak ada, siapa yang menjemputmu?"

"Itu bukan urusan Anda!" sahut Naruto tajam. Kenapa Sasuke menanyakannya seolah dia peduli.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi penuh penekanan.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menjawab ketus. "Dua hari yang lalu saya pulang bersama Kiba, setelahnya pulang sendiri." Ck, kenapa juga dia harus menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau gila!" bentak Sasuke keras. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Seorang wanita pulang larut malam bersama orang asing? Kenapa kau begitu berani?"

"Saya terpaksa," balas Naruto dengan suara setengah bergetar menahan tangis. "Dan Kiba bukan orang asing. Dia rekan kerjaku. Dia anak buah Anda juga."

Sasuke mencengkram erat kemudinya. Kenapa dia harus terganggu saat tahu jika ada pria lain yang mengantar Naruto pulang? "Kakakmu tahu kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada lebih pelan.

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Kakak akan sangat khawatir jika tahu saya pulang larut malam seorang diri. Saya berbohong, saya bilang jika saya pulang pukul lima sore sekarang ini."

"Pintar sekali," Sasuke menyahut sinis.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kakakku cemas," kata Naruto dengan bahasa tidak formal untuk membela diri. Gadis itu meremas celana jeansnya erat, tangannya berkeringat dingin menahan marah. "Kakakku pasti sangat cemas jika tahu aku masih pulang larut malam setiap harinya. Yah, terima kasih pada Anda karenanya," tambahnya sinis.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, membuat Naruto merengut tidak suka mendengarnya. "Kau menyalahkanku?" pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Seharusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Nona Namikaze. Jika kau tidak terlambat datang di hari pertamamu kerja dan bertingkah laku sepantasnya, kau pasti tidak akan mendapat hukuman dariku."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela. Gadis itu terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Benar, apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar adanya. Semua kesalahannya sendiri.

"Tunggu di sini!" tukas Sasuke kemudian sebelum keluar dari kendaraannya. Rupanya Naruto melamun cukup lama hingga tidak sadar jika Sasuke menepikan kendaraannya di tepi jalan.

Naruto mengernyit, apa Sasuke bermaksud membelikannya makan malam? Ah, tidak mungkin. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh. Mana mungkin atasannya itu membelikannya makan malam. Rasanya terlalu mustahil.

Namun gadis itu harus menelan kembali ucapannya saat Sasuke kembali ke dalam mobil dengan satu kantung plastik penuh makanan siap saji. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku dapatkan. Setidaknya ini bisa mengganjal perutmu dan kau bisa minum obat setelahnya."

Naruto menatap kantung plastik di tangannya dan menatap Sasuke secara bergantian. Atasannya itu benar membelikannya makan malam? Apa ini cara dia meminta maaf?

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat makan!" perintah Sasuke tegas. "Kau tidak suka _fast food_?"

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan makanan itu dari dalam kantung. "Boleh saya minta tolong satu hal pada Anda?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke halte bis berikutnya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk pulang," jawab Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Dan Naruto tidak tahu apa dia harus semakin terkejut atau berterima kasih lagi pada Sasuke kali ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai... Makasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Seperti biasa, updatenya lama bener... Karena itu saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca yang bersedia menunggu. Dan untuk Via, chapter ini Kk tulis berdasarkan imajinasi kk, maaf kalau melenceng jauh dari pengalaman kamu. Maaf yah, Say! (:**

**Big thanks untuk pembaca yang sudah fav, follow dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon sebagus ini. Pokoknya terima kasih untuk suntikan semangat dari pembaca semua, maaf reviewnya tidak dibalas satu persatu. #BigHug**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ****I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 3 : Kenapa?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Itachi tahu betul jika adiknya; Sasuke, dibalik ekspresi datarnya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. Manik _onyx _adiknya itu terus terfokus pada layar telepon genggamnya, dan demi Tuhan, sesekali adiknya itu menghela napas keras. Hal yang sungguh ajaib dan amat sangat langka.

Sasuke tidak mungkin bersikap _seajaib _ini jika hanya memikirkan masalah pekerjaan. Pasti ada hal yang lebih besar dan lebih berat, pikir Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Itachi menggigit apel merah di tangannya, berdiri bersilang kaki, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Cinta?

Senyum Itachi terlihat aneh saat pemikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Itachi menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menahan tawa yang bahkan sudah tidak mampu ditahannya.

"Ibu tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini," ujar Mikoto tiba-tiba. Wanita paruh baya itu mengacungkan _spatula_ di tangan kanannya tepat di depan hidung Itachi. "Jangan berani-berani mengganggu adikmu!" tegas Mikoto pada Itachi yang kini hanya menatap bingung ibunya. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku dengan ekspresimu, Itachi!" kata Mikoto lagi dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Bu, aku yakin Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta," kata Itachi setengah berbisik sembari mengekori Mikoto ke dalam dapur. "Ayolah, apa Ibu tidak penasaran?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika adikmu jatuh cinta?" Mikoto balik bertanya dengan suara tenang. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau lalu memotong-motong daging sapi dengan kekuatan yang sedikit berlebihan, hal itu tentunya membuat nyali Itachi sedikit ciut hingga memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah. "Adikmu sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Kalian kira berapa lama lagi kami bisa menunggu untuk bisa menimang cucu?" tambahnya dengan nada sedih yang nyata. "Kedua putraku tidak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu," keluhnya membuat Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ah, keluh kesah ibunya ini pasti akan sangat, sangat, sangat panjang. "Kedua putraku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Untuk pulang satu minggu sekali saja amat sangat sulit. Seharusnya aku memiliki satu orang anak perempuan agar bisa menemaniku di rumah, dan lihat ayah kalian, sudah waktunya dia pensiun, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabdi selama beberapa tahun lagi."

"Ayah sangat diperlukan di kesatuannya, Bu," ujar Itachi untuk membela sang ayah.

Brakkkkkk!

Mikoto memukul keras meja dapur lalu membalikkan badan dan mengacungkan pisau ke arah Itachi yang tersentak kaget dan menatapnya horor.

Tidak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah, kan? Pikir Itachi kalut.

"Ayahmu sudah tua, Itachi!" desis Mikoto penuh penekanan. "Sudah saatnya dia istirahat dan menikmati masa pensiunnya. Apa tidak ada orang lain untuk menggantikannya? Apa atasannya di kepolisian tidak bisa menemukan orang yang cocok untuk mengambil alih tugas-tugas ayahmu?"

"Tenang, Bu!" kata Itachi lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi ibunya yang tersulut. "Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan Sasuke? Sebaiknya aku mencari tahu, mungkin Ibu akan segera mendapat menantu dan cucu dari Sasuke," katanya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya menikah lebih dulu, Itachi!" raung Mikoto keras saat Itachi berlari keluar dari dapur untuk melarikan diri. "Kau pikir berapa usiaku sekarang? Aku sudah tua! Mungkin sebentar lagi aku mati!" teriak Mikoto membuat Itachi merinding mendengarnya. Terkadang ibunya memang berlebihan jika sudah membahas pernikahan, menantu dan cucu.

"Hai, Sasuke?!" ujar Itachi sembari melirik takut ke arah pintu dapur. Napasnya sedikit terengah, bukan karena lelah, tapi karena rasa takut pada amarah ibunya. "Kusarankan kau jangan pergi ke dapur, Ibu sedang mengamuk," katanya lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar, membuat Itachi berdecak karenanya. Tanpa harus Itachi peringatkan pun dia sudah tahu jika ibu mereka sedang marah besar saat ini, siapa juga yang tidak bisa mendengar teriakan keras ibunya di rumah sederhana berlantai dua ini. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi tidak mengidahkan peringatan Mikoto. "Wanita?" tanyanya lagi saat Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada dingin dan berbahaya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Itachi tersenyum lebar, terlau lebar hingga membuat bibirnya sakit.

"Ah, ternyata tebakanku benar," katanya terdengar bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi kembali menggigit apel di tangannya dan mengunyahnya tanpa terburu-buru, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan tatapan intimidasi adiknya ini. "Sepertinya kali ini kau dibuat tidak berdaya, Sasuke. Siapa dia? Model? Artis? Anak orang kaya? Atau mungkin rekan kerja?" selidiknya tenang. "Aish... rekan kerja rupanya," Itachi mengangguk dengan tenang, menikmati ekspresi kesal pada wajah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohannya yang dengan mudah terpancing oleh Itachi. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke lupa jika Itachi berprofesi sebagai jaksa, menginterogasi sudah merupakan hal biasa untuk Uchiha sulung.

"Syukurlah," kata Itachi dengan nada serius. "Setidaknya Ibu akan segera mendapat menantu dan cucu darimu," tambahnya, membuat Sasuke melotot marah ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau hanya menatap telepon genggammu? Apa kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghubunginya?" oloknya menjadi-jadi, membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal. "Mau kemana?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi. "Menghubunginya, huh?" oloknya lagi, dan lengkingan tawa puas Itachi pun terdengar keras dari ruang keluarga Uchiha, siang ini.

Di teras rumah, Sasuke berdiri, bimbang. Oh, ayolah, dia seorang pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan merasa bimbang karena seorang wanita? Apa susahnya menghubungi wanita itu dan menanyakan kabarnya? Desak batinnya memberi semangat.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, dan dengan tekad bulat akhirnya dia pun menghubungi Naruto.

Di lain pihak, siang ini Naruto masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat, dan terus berdenyut sakit. Sudah tiga hari dia terkena flu berat, dan sudah tiga hari juga dia tidak masuk kerja. Kurama bahkan terpaksa pulang untuk menjaganya saat Naruto mengabari jika dirinya sakit.

Naruto mengumpat saat telepon genggamnya terus berbunyi karena panggilan masuk. Wanita itu menghela napas lega ketika telepon genggamnya berhenti berbunyi, namun ternyata hanya untuk sejenak dan telepon genggamnya kembali berbunyi nyaring.

Susah payah dia berusaha untuk mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya dengan hebat. Dia meringis menahan sakit yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Halo?!" sapanya ketus, tidak ramah. Wanita itu mengutuk siapa pun yang sudah dengan lancang menghubunginya saat ini. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak mengenali nomor yang menghubunginya saat ini. Aish... apa orang itu tidak tahu jika di dia memerlukan istirahat cukup untuk memulihkan stamina serta menghilangkan sakit kepalanya yang terasa semakin menyakitkan?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Naruto mengernyit dan menjawab kasar. "Kau siapa?" dia balik bertanya masih dengan nada ketus yang sama.

"Begitu caramu berbicara dengan atasanmu?" balas Sasuke dengan nada suara datar namun terdengar tajam.

Naruto melotot, serta merta merinding saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Alih-alih menjawab sopan, tanpa sadar dia malah melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas lantai berlapis karpet, sedikit keras hingga menyebabkan baterai serta penutup bagian belakang telepon genggamnya tercerai-berai di atas karpet.

"Ma-mau apa dia menghubungiku?" gumamnya terbata, hatinya mendadak risau. "Dan darimana dia tahu nomor telepon genggamku?" cicitnya semakin panik, sepertinya flu beratnya membuatnya lupa jika Sasuke memiliki akses mudah untuk melihat data pribadi karyawan.

"Ya, Tuhan!" pekiknya saat sadar akan ketidaksopanannya. "Jangan-jangan dia menghubungiku karena tersinggung sikap tidak sopanku saat dia mengantarku?" kedua bola matanya membulat karena panik. "Aku memang tidak mengucapkan terima kasih karena dia bersedia mengantarku, tapi aku 'kan sudah berterima kasih untuk makanan yang dia belikan. Apa itu saja tidak cukup?" cicitnya semakin ngawur. "Kenapa dia harus menggangguku? Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak percaya jika aku sakit? Bukankah Kak Kurama sudah mengantarkan surat dokter ke hotel? Kenapa dia tidak percaya jika aku sakit?" racaunya beruntun dengan suara tertahan. Ya, sepertinya flu benar-benar membuat otak wanita itu tidak bekerja terlalu baik.

Sementara itu, di teras rumah keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap layar telepon genggamnya dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. Naruto berani menutup teleponnya dengan sangat kasar? Wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih, ujarnya di dalam hati. Dia bahkan berlalu begitu saja, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang tiga hari yang lalu.

"Dia tidak penting!" gumamnya datar. "Wanita aneh itu sangat tidak penting!" tambahnya penuh penekanan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari pun berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya.

Ino yang saat ini menjadi rekan kerja Naruto hanya bisa mengernyit dalam saat mendapati tingkah-polah Naruto yang tidak biasa siang ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa temannya itu begitu sering menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali ke arah belakang, seperti menghindari sesuatu, atau mungkin menghindari seseorang. "Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Ino yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi tingkah Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menjawab dengan nada tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" dia balik bertanya, dan tanpa disadarinya dia kembali melirik lewat bahunya ke arah belakang sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar hotel yang harus mereka bersihkan.

"Kau melakukannya lagi!" Ino menimpal tajam dengan mata menyipit. "Siapa sebenarnya yang kau cari? Atau kau sedang melarikan diri dari seseorang?" ujarnya mulai menebak-nebak.

"Aku tidak mencari siapapun, dan aku tidak bersembunyi dari apapun," jawab Naruto bersikeras, walau sikapnya menyatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Apa kau masih demam?" tanya Ino sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto. "Suhu badanmu normal," ujarnya lega.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyahut sinis, "aku sudah katakan jika aku baik-baik saja." Naruto kemudian mendengus keras saat melihat kondisi kamar yang sangat berantakkan. "Kamar ini seperti kapal pecah!" ujarnya sebal, mengalihkan pembicaraan, sementara kedua tangannya mulai bekerja memunguti satu per satu bantal yang tergeletak di atas lantai. "Lihat, dia bahkan menumpahkan minuman di atas seprai. Aishhh... noda kopi ini pasti akan sangat sulit dihilangkan," Naruto terus menggerutu dengan dahi ditekuk dalam.

Namun seolah tidak peduli, Ino mengabaikan keluhan-keluhan Naruto dan kembali ke topik awal pembicaraan mereka. "Apa kau tidak sadar jika sikapmu sangat aneh?" ujarnya. "Sikapmu sangat aneh setelah absen sakit, apa kau yakin sudah sembuh?" tanya Ino beruntun.

Aku masuk kerja karena takut dipecat, batin Naruto menangis saat teringat telepon dari Sasuke, dua hari yang lalu. Wanita itu masih sangat yakin jika atasannya itu menghubunginya karena tidak percaya jika dia sakit.

"Aku sangat yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," kata Ino lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Ayolah, sebenarnya apa yang kau sedang sembunyikan?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, untuk sesaat dia menatap lurus wajah penasaran Ino. "Aku sedang menghindarinya. Puas!" aku Naruto pada akhirnya. Wanita muda itu melipat seprai kotor di tangannya dan mengambil selembar seprai baru sebagai gantinya.

"Menghindari siapa?" tanya Ino polos sementara tangannya dengan terampil mengambil sisi lain dari kain seprai itu dan mulai memasangkannya sebagai pelapis kasur.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi," sahut Naruto datar sembari memasangkan selimut dan menata bantal-bantal yang sudah diganti sarungnya di atas tempat tidur. "Selain dia, siapa lagi yang ingin kuhindari di hotel ini."

"Maksudmu general manager?!" seru Ino yang kini sibuk mengosongkan isi tempat sampah.

"Hm..." jawab Naruto pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Apa kau sudah berbuat salah lagi?" Ino terkesiap kaget mendengarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa merengut, menangisi nasibnya.

"Kali ini apalagi yang kau perbuat?"

"Kurasa Uchiha_-san _tidak percaya jika aku sakit hingga absen hingga beberapa hari," kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau bercanda?!" kata Ino cepat. "Untuk apa Uchiha-_san_ mengurusi masalah absensi karyawan seperti kita? Itu tugas bagian personil, bukan tugas general manager. Banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dikerjakannya. Kau takut untuk hal yang tidak penting!" Ino berkata panjang lebar sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino yakin.

Lalu untuk apa dia menghubungiku? Pikir Naruto tidak mengerti. Dia pun menggelengkan kepala cepat, berusaha untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya, ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang sama berantakkannya. "Jorok sekali!" pekiknya kesal saat melihat handuk kotor berserakan di lantai, lantai yang becek, _wastafel _kotor oleh busa sabun, serta genangan air bekas mandi di _bathub. _"Aku bisa gila jika semua tamu di hotel bersikap seperti penghuni kamar ini," ujarnya kesal sementara tangannya terus bekerja untuk membersihkan _wastafel, bathub _dan mengepel lantai basah serta mengganti semua handuk kotor dengan yang bersih.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa membersihkan kamar ini seorang diri?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto yang tengah berjongkok untuk mengepel lantai untuk sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik ke arah belakang lewat bahunya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Panggilan alam," jawab Ino yang kini meringis sembari memegang perutnya. "Perutku sakit sekali," tambahnya dengan wajah semakin memucat.

"Di sini saja," usul Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri, untuk mempersilahkan Ino masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak!" tolak Ino, menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Bagaimana kalau tamu kamar ini datang? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko-" dan Ino pun langsung berlari keluar kamar tanpa mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihatnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya selesai membersihkan serta merapihkan kamar itu. Bau linen bersih tercium dari seprai dan sarung bantal, handuk bersih dilipat rapih di dalam lemari penyimpanan di kamar mandi, _wastafel_dan _bathub_ sudah mengilat bersih, gelas-gelas kotor untuk minum pun sudah dicuci dan ditata dengan rapih di atas nampan. Persediaan kopi, teh dan gula sudah diisi kembali, beberapa botol air mineral kosong untuk minum pun sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, sementara tangannya mengelap keringat pada dahi dan leher jenjangnya. Dia memang kesal, tapi hatinya tetap bersyukur karena tidak semua tamu di hotel ini bersikap seenaknya. Setelah memastikan hasil pekerjaannya untuk terakhir kali, dia pun mendorong troli peralatan kerjanya keluar kamar, lalu mengunci kamar itu lagi sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kamar lain.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai memberikan pengarahan pada petugas keamanan di ruang kontrol cctv saat sosok Naruto muncul di salah satu layar. Wanita itu tengah membersihkan kamar-kamar di lantai empat belas rupanya. Kenapa dia melakukannya seorang diri? tanya Sasuke di dalam hati.

Pria itu sangat yakin jika Naruto tengah menghindarinya saat ini. Wanita itu bahkan berbelok dan mengambil jalan lain saat tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di lorong hotel. Naruto bahkan memilih lift yang lain saat melihat Sasuke ada di dalam lift tersebut.

Aku bisa gila! Pikir Sasuke yang mulai frustasi oleh sikap Naruto yang mengesalkan.

"Lihat, bukankah itu Zaku?" seru salah satu petugas keamanan seraya menunjuk ke arah layar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Zaku pasti menggoda anak baru itu. Siapa namanya? Ah, Naruto. Iya, kan?" ujarnya lagi dengan ringan, seolah lupa akan keberadaan Sasuke di dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu seketika hening. Pria yang bernama Juugo itu langsung menutup mulutnya rapat saat ingat jika Sasuke masih berada di dalam ruangan itu. Juugo sekilas melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar sebuah layar yang menampilkan keadaan di lorong lantai lima belas.

Matanya menyempit saat melihat Zaku Abumi mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang mendorong troli berisi peralatan kebersihanya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Zaku, namun dia yakin pria itu melakukan hal yang sangat tidak pantas hingga Naruto berbalik dan menendang pria itu tepat di kemaluannya, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke berbalik pergi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhku, aku pastikan kau tidak akan punya keturunan, Zaku Abumi!" bentak Naruto dengan gigi gemertuk karena marah. Berani sekali pria kurang ajar ini meremas pantatnya. Naruto sudah begitu sabar menghadapi ucapan-ucapan tidak pantas seniornya ini terhadapnya, dan pada pegawai wanita yang lain, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika hanya akan berdiam diri saat mendapat pelecehan seksual secara fisik seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Ino dengan napas putus-putus, karena berlarian sepanjang lorong untuk menyusul Naruto. "Apa dia mengganggumu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino yang terlihat lebih khawatir pada Naruto, padahal sudah jelas jika Zaku yang tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini.

"Si _brengsek_ ini meremas pantatku," jawab Naruto dengan berapi-api sembari menunjuk ke arah Zaku dengan tatapan beringas, sementara pria yang ditunjuknya itu hanya bisa berguling di atas lantai, matanya terpejam erat, mengerang kesakitan akibat tendangan yang dilayangkan Naruto.

Ino melotot dan membentak kasar. "Kau harus tahu dimana tempat untuk meletakkan tanganmu, Senior! Kau pikir semua anak baru di sini akan terus diam?" Ino mendesis, berkacak pinggang. "Ayo, Naruto. Sebaiknya kita pergi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita," tambahnya lagi. Dan keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Zaku yang masih mengerang kesakitan di tempatnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Naruto!" puji Ino saat keduanya memasukki kamar lain untuk dibersihkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapinya seorang diri?" tanya Ino dengan binar kagum. "Apa kau tidak merasa takut?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, sebelum menjawab dengan nada kesal saat teringat perlakuan Zaku padanya. "Aku masih bisa menahan diri saat mulut lancangnya merayuku dengan ucapan tidak senonoh, tapi meremas pantat? Bayangkan Ino, meremas pantat!" seru Naruto semakin jengkel. "Dia akan kembali melakukannya jika aku hanya pasrah dan menerima perlakuannya itu. Hei, bukankah kau juga membentakknya tadi?"

Ino tersenyum lebar dan menjawab polos, "aku melakukannya karena ada kau," katanya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ino tersenyum semakin lebar dibuatnya, dan kembali bicara namun kini dengan nada serius. "Selama ini tidak ada satu pegawai wanita pun yang berani melawannya. Sementara pegawai laki-laki malah menjadikan perilaku Zaku sebagai bahan taruhan. Mereka bertaruh apakah Zaku mampu bertahan untuk tidak menggoda pegawai wanita selama satu hari. Bukankah itu konyol?"

"Mereka melakukannya?" pekik Naruto tidak percaya sementara tangannya sibuk membersihkan lantai kamar, lalu mengelap perabotan di dalam kamar itu. "Bagaimana jika pelecehan itu terjadi pada ibu, istri, atau saudari mereka?" tanyanya gemas.

Ino mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan nada sedih, "yang kutahu, tidak banyak pegawai pria di sini berpikir hingga sejauh itu. Mereka mungkin lupa jika mereka dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita. Sementara sebagiannya lagi terlalu takut untuk bertindak karena Zaku merupakan pegawai senior. Jika mereka peduli, mereka pasti sudah memperingatkan atau setidaknya menegur Zaku sejak lama. Benarkan?!" tukasnya meminta pembenaran. "Dan kau, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Naruto! Aku takut Zaku sakit hati karena tindakanmu tadi," ujarnya dengan ekspresi serius, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dan kabar mengenai Naruto menghajar Zaku pun menyebar secepat kilat, hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kembali pulang larut malam, hari ini. Beruntung Kiba menawarinya tumpangan untuk pulang, jika tidak, dia terpaksa harus naik bis untuk pulang. Naruto melepas napas lelah, sedikit tidak sabar karena Kiba memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan motornya dari tempat parkir karyawan. "Kenapa lama sekali?" keluhnya sembari melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," tukas Kiba yang datang dan duduk manis di atas sepeda motornya, ia menyerahkan sebuah helm yang segera dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Kukira kau pingsan di tempat parkir," ejek Naruto dengan senyum simpul.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan Karin tadi, sepertinya Zaku menjadi topik hangat hari ini."

"Kau menguping pembicaraan mereka?" ujar Naruto, sedikit kesusahan saat memasang pengait helm di bawah dagunya. "Tolong bantu aku!" katanya pada Kiba.

"Bukan menguping," sanggah Kiba cepat sementara tangannya sibuk membantu Naruto untuk memasang pengait helm. "Mereka berdua berbicara cukup keras, jadi aku bisa mendengarnya." Keduanya tidak sadar jika posisi mereka saat ini bisa menyebabkan kesalahpahaman jika dilihat dari arah belakang, dan itu terjadi pada Sasuke yang mengendarai mobil melewati keduanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto, kemudian dengan cekatan dia naik di jok belakang sepedah motor Kiba. "Lalu, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Mereka bilang kau menghajar Zaku. Benar begitu?" tanya Kiba untuk memastikan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahuinya?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Gosip sangat cepat menyebar di sini," balas Kiba. Pria itu kemudian menjalankan sepedah motornya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk keluar dari halaman hotel menuju jalan raya untuk perjalanan pulang. "Dan apa kau tahu jika Zaku diskors selama satu minggu?" Kiba kembali bertanya, sedikit berteriak untuk mengimbangi suara mesin motornya.

"Benarkah?" balas Naruto tidak kalah keras. "Kenapa dia diskors?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Sasuke-_san _memanggilnya secara pribadi siang tadi."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya, menatap muram tumpukan dokumen yang harus segera dipelajari dan diselesaikannya. Sementara Fuu, Gaara dan Kakashi, ketiganya duduk di depan meja kerja pria itu, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Nona Koyuki meneleponku tadi," lapor Fuu setengah malas.

"Apa yang diinginkannya kali ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen yang tengah dibacanya.

"Dia meminta _space_ _backstage_ untuk ruang ganti penari."

"Jika hanya masalah itu, kau harus membahasnya dengan dekorator yang menangani dekorasi pernikahannya, aku tidak mau pusing memikirkannya," jawab Sasuke datar, pria itu jelas masih kesal karena apa yang dilihatnya tadi malam.

"Masalahnya, panggung yang diperlukan untuk panggung pelaminan sangat lebar hingga memakan jarak ke belakang panggung."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang kini fokus mendengarkan laporan Fuu yang menjabat sebagai _banquet sales manager._

"Pihak dekorator meminta ruang servis sebagai pengganti _backstage._"

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Kakashi keras. "Pekerjaan anak buahku akan kacau jika ruang servis digunakan untuk ruang ganti atau ruang tunggu. Kami tidak akan leluasa mengerjakan pekerjaan kami. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Fuu mengernyit. "Pernikahan artis dan orang-orang terkenal selalu saja merepotkan!" keluhnya. "Koyuki meminta panggung pelaminan juga berfungsi sebagai panggung _show. Dua_ puluh lima penari akan pentas di atas panggung, mengisahkan awal pertemuan mempelai hingga keduanya menikah. Mereka memerlukan ruang ganti serta ruang tunggu, tidak ada ruangan lain yang bisa digunakan untuk ruang ganti."

"Bagaimana dengan ruang anak? Kita bisa menjadikannya sebagai ruang ganti," usul Kakashi.

Fuu melepas napas panjang dan mendelik ke arah Kakashi sebelum menyahut dengan gemas, "ruang anak dialih fungsikan menjadi ruang _press conference_. Aku tentu tidak akan meminta pendapat jika bisa menggunakan ruang anak sebagai ruang ganti," tukasya membuat Kakashi bungkam.

"Sekat ruang servis menjadi dua bagian," timpal Sasuke tegas. "Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Kakashi," tambahnya saat Kakashi hendak memprotes keputusannya. "Kecuali kau bisa membujuk Koyuki untuk membatalkan pertunjukkan di atas panggung pelaminan, yang kuyakini tidak mungkin terjadi, ruang servis akan menjadi ruang ganti," tegas Sasuke. "Apa ada masalah lain?"

"Koyuki meminta properti baru untuk kamar yang akan disewanya sebagai kamar pengantin," lapor Fuu lagi. "Aku belum menyetujuinya, dan dia meminta jawaban dari pihak hotel hari ini juga."

"Penuhi selama itu masuk akal," jawab Sasuke santai. "Dan pastikan semuanya masuk ke dalam tagihannya!"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Fuu mengangguk puas. "Satu hal lagi, Sasuke-_san. _Koyuki meminta Anda dan manager-manager hotel yang menangani pesta pernikahannya untuk hadir saat _technical meeting_ besok."

"Kenapa dia tidak sekalian meminta pemilik hotel ini untuk turut hadir juga?" ejek Kakashi dengan senyum palsu. "Kenapa setiap tahun kita selalu mendapat klien-klien aneh seperti Koyuki?" keluhnya seraya melepas napas berat.

"Besok pasti banyak wartawan yang datang untuk mencari berita. Gaara, kau harus meningkatkan keamanan hotel, tapi ingat, kenyamanan tamu harus tetap menjadi prioritas utama!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk tenang menjawab perintah dari Sasuke itu.

"Dan Fuu, satu jam lagi kumpulkan semua manager di ruang _meeting_. Aku akan membahas beberapa hal untuk persiapan besok." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, terlihat berpikir keras. "Gaara, tamu 1505?"

"Dia sudah _check in _pukul delapan, pagi ini," jawab Gaara tenang. "Saya sudah menjalankan perintah Anda dengan baik. Perkiraan Anda tidak meleset, tua bangka itu bahkan berani melakukan pelecehan pada Karin saat _check in,_ pagi tadi. Begitu pun dengan beberapa karyawati yang berpapasan dengannya."

"Kau merekamnya dengan baik?" tanya Sasuke dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Kamera yang dipasang di belakang meja penerima tamu merekam kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas, begitu pun dengan kamera yang dipasang di lorong dan lift," lapor Gaara.

"Bagus," Sasuke berujar puas. "Dan Kakashi, pastikan untuk pelayanan makanan ke kamar 1505 dilakukan oleh pegawai pria, aku tidak mau hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Mengerti?!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tamu di kamar itu?" tanya Fuu dengan kening mengernyit dalam. "Apa tamu itu lebih merepotkan daripada Koyuki?"

"Sangat merepotkan dalam hal yang berbeda," jawab Gaara datar. "Reputasinya sangat terkenal di beberapa hotel berbintang. Reputasi buruk tentu saja. Sayangnya dompetnya terlalu tebal untuk diabaikan."

"Tua bangka itu sangat suka menggoda wanita muda, dan melecehkannya," sambung Kakashi yang kembali kesal karena harus mendapat tamu menyusahkan lainnya. "Aku sudah perintahkan anak buahku agar mengirim pegawai pria saja sebagai untuk servis makanan ke kamar itu. Bagaimana dengan departemen _housekeeping_? Bukankah lantai empat belas hingga enam belas dikerjakan oleh pegawai training? Dan seingatku semuanya wanita."

"Aku juga akan membahas hal ini di rapat nanti," kata Sasuke mengakhiri rapat singkat mereka. Fuu, Gaara serta Kakashi pun segera pergi dari ruangan itu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum rapat selanjutnya dimulai.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang saat Naruto selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya di lantai lima belas. Atasannya memberi perintah dengan tegas agar dia dan Ino menghindari kamar 1505 selama satu minggu ke depan. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa, namun dengan patuh dia mematuhi perintah itu.

Naruto berdiri dengan sabar di depan pintu lift, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, mencari keberadaan Ino. Sepertinya Ino terserang sakit perut, hari ini bahkan lebih parah dari kemarin. Naruto bahkan harus rela bekerja sendirian karena Ino terus bolak-balik ke toilet.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, pintu lift pun terbuka. Di dalam lift itu berdiri seorang pria yang Naruto tebak berusia di akhir lima puluhan. Naruto tidak suka bagaimana cara pria itu menatapnya saat ini, dengan sopan Naruto membungkuk dan menepi untuk memberi jalan untuk tamu hotel itu.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat tiba-tiba pria di dalam lift itu terduduk sembari memegang bagian dada kirinya.

Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol agar pintu lift tetap terbuka. "Tuan, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik.

"Tolong bawa aku ke kamar," pria itu menyahut lirih namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

"Saya akan memanggil bantuan," seru Naruto.

"Tidak," tolak pria itu. "Aku hanya perlu meminum obatku di kamar. Tolong bantu aku ke kamar," katanya lagi.

Karena panik, Naruto akhirnya membopong pria itu dengan susah payah. "Dimana kamar Anda, Tuan?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah keluar dari lift.

"1505."

Jantung Naruto berdetak semakin cepat saat mendengarnya. Itu adalah kamar yang dengan tegas tidak boleh dimasukki oleh karyawan wanita selama satu minggu ke depan. Naruto begitu dilema, di satu sisi dia tidak mau melawan perintah atasannya, tapi di sisi lain, tamu yang tengah dibopongnya ini sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada tamu ini dan dia disalahkan karena tidak memberikan bantuan seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Sementara itu, Juugo yang melihat kejadian itu di layar cctv langsung menghubungi Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang berekspresi cemas.

"Sepertinya seorang tamu sakit, dan tengah dibantu oleh salah satu karyawati dari bagian _housekeeping_."

"Parah?"

"Belum ada laporan lagi," jawab Gaara. Namun beberapa detik kemudian telepon genggamnya kembali bergetar. "Namikaze yang membantu tamu itu," lapor Gaara dengan wajah memucat.

Sasuke menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kamar?"

"1505," sahut Gaara serak.

Tanpa harus diberi aba-aba, keduanya berlari cepat menuju lantai lima belas. Panik menjalar cepat pada Sasuke. Dia sangat yakin jika si Tua Yosuke itu hanya berakting untuk menjebak karyawati hotel, dan mangsanya saat ini adalah Naruto. Brengsek! Brengsek! Umpat di dalam hati.

Di lantai lima belas, tamu itu tersenyum tipis, gembira karena Naruto masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Siapa sangka jika siasat busuknya ini berhasil menjerat seorang karyawan wanita yang terlihat sangat polos.

Pria itu bernapas putus-putus, dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil sebuah kunci berbentuk kartu untuk membuka kamarnya. Hal itu tentu saja hanya akting untuk mengelabui Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kita bisa mendapat masalah jika masuk tanpa ijin," kata Gaara saat dia dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar 1505. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berbentuk kartu dari balik jasnya, kunci yang bisa digunakannya untuk membuka pintu kamar manapun di hotel ini.

"Dasar pelacur! Berani sekali kau menamparku!" suara raungan pria itu terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke dan Gaara yang kini menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin menarik tubuh pria itu dari Naruto yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja seragam kerjanya yang koyak.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat karena syok saat Sasuke membantunya berdiri dan memakaikan jas miliknya dibahu Naruto.

"Dia menggodaku!" raung Yosuke untuk membela diri. "Dan dia juga menyerangku!" tambahnya, begitu jahat.

"Bukan itu yang kami lihat!" balas Sasuke tajam, menakutkan. "Anda melecehkan karyawati hotel ini."

"Itu tidak benar. Itu tidak benar," teriak pria itu keras. "Aku akan menuntut karena kalian masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa ijin. Dan aku akan menuntut wanita ini karena sudah menyerangku!"

"Saya akan dengan senang hati menghadapi tuntutan Anda, Tuan Yosuke," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara datar, sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. "Panggil pengacara Anda, saya akan dengan senang hati menemuinya," tambahnya dengan tenang, membuat Yosuke terkejut dibuatnya.

Dengan dagu terangkat Sasuke membawa Naruto keluar dari kamar itu, Gaara pun mengikuti dari belakang. Dengan pelan Gaara menutup pintu di belakangnya dan bicara dengan nada serius. "Apa perintah Anda selanjutnya?"

"Aku ingin rekaman sejak dia masuk ke dalam hotel ini, bawa ke kantorku secepat mungkin!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Saya akan segera kerjakan," sahut Gaara sebelum berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Apa kau tidak mendapatkan perintah untuk menghindari kamar 1505 selama satu minggu ke depan?" desis Sasuke dingin sementara Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala, terlalu takut menghadapi kemarahan atasannya ini. "Jawab!" bentaknya marah. "Kenapa kau diam?" tambah Sasuke dengan nada lebih rendah namun tetap terdengar menakutkan. "Apa kau sengaja melawan perintah atasanmu? Untuk kau ketahui, aku bisa mengeluarkanmu karena itu!"

"Maaf..." kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Dia menunduk semakin dalam, bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Keduanya berada di dalam ruang kerja Sasuke saat ini. Harus Naruto akui, kejadian tadi membuatnya sangat takut, tapi menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke membuatnya jauh lebih takut.

"Maaf?" dengus Sasuke. "Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya. Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana jika aku terlambat datang dan sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir hingga sejauh itu?"

"Tolong maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama," ujar Naruto, sedikit tercekat menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Nona Namikaze!" ujar Sasuke dingin. "Karena aku akan memecatmu hari ini juga," tambahnya, membuat Naruto mendongak dan menatap pria di depannya lurus, dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Anda tidak bisa mengeluarkan saya!" balas Naruto masih

dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata dan menatap angkuh, "benarkah?" ejeknya tajam.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Kesalahpahaman ini harus diluruskannya, dan jika pria di depannya ini tidak bersedia mendengarkan penjelasannya, maka dia akan memaksa pria itu untuk mendengarkannya. "Anda tidak bisa seenaknya memecat saya. Saya hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya."

"Jangan membual, Nona Namikaze! Hari ini dengan tegas aku memerintahkan setiap manager di hotel ini untuk menjauhkan semua pegawai wanita dari kamar 1505. Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau utarakan? Atasanmu tidak menyampaikan perintah dariku?"

"Tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasan saya!" mohon Naruto lirih.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke tegas. "Keputusanku sudah _final_, sebaiknya kau mulai merapihkan barang-barangmu!"

"Dasar brengsek!" maki Naruto membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat karenanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Naruto tanpa rasa takut, kesopanannya menguap karena marah. "Aku hanya menolong tamu yang sakit. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu jika dia berbohong atau tidak," jelasnya berapi-api. "Aku juga tidak tahu jika dia tamu yang menginap di kamar 1505. Kau pikir aku tidak bimbang saat akhirnya tahu jika dia tamu di kamar itu. Aku ketakutan setengah mati saat dia menyentuhku, kenapa kau tidak berpikir jika aku korban di sini? Kenapa kau malah berpikir untuk memecatku?"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kenapa kau menjadikan hal ini sebagai alasan untuk memecatku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lebih rendah. "Seharusnya kau tidak menerimaku jika sejak awal kau tidak menyukaiku bekerja di sini."

"Keluar! Keluar dari ruanganku!" kata Sasuke dengan gigi gemertuk. "Dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi!" tambahnya saat Naruto berbalik, memunggunginya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halo...!**

**Updatean chapter ini saya khususkan, spesialkan, dedikasikan #LengkapBener... untuk Ichirukilover30 sebagai hadiah karena bisa menjawab pertanyaan kuis yang saya berikan di fic Secret dengan benar. Hutang saya lunas yah, Nak! Maaf memakan waktu dua minggu dari waktu yang saya janjikan, bulan-bulan ini pekerjaan saya sangat padat dan menguras energi, jadi harap maklum. Dan untuk pemenang kedua, hadiahnya menyusul yah. (;**

**Kapan-kapan saya bikin kuis lagi deh, hadiahnya tetep sama; 2 orang penjawab pertama dengan jawaban benar, akan mendapatkan hak khusus untuk memilih salah satu dari 8 fic saya yang belum selesai agar diupdate cepat. Apa ada yang berniat ikutan lagi? ^-^**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah menunggu lama. Romance dichap ini... ngaak ada yah, disimpan untuk chap depan. Hehehe... Dan untuk pembaca baru, selamat datang! Selamat bergabung! ^-^**

**Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya, dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! (:**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 4 : Benarkah?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke memukul meja kerjanya keras setelah Naruto pergi dari ruangannya, merasa kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Hatinya bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Ketakutannya yang berlebihan membuat emosinya meledak, meluap tak terkendali. Dan bukan keinginannya untuk bicara begitu keras pada Naruto. Tapi wanita itu, wanita itu selalu saja membuatnya khawatir, dan cemas. Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk mengedepankan sikap profesionalnya terhadap wanita itu, namun otak dan batinnya selalu saja tidak kompak jika sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Tidak lama berselang, Gaara dan Iruka memasukki ruang kerja pria itu. Sasuke bersyukur karena dia masih mampu mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya di depan kedua bawahannya ini.

"Mana Namikaze?" tanya Iruka, memutus keheningan mencekam di dalam ruangan itu. Gaara sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di ruang kerja Iruka, dan menyampaikan perintah Sasuke agar Iruka sebagai kepala departemen personil ikut membantu menangani masalah yang dialami Naruto.

"Aku mengusirnya keluar," sahut Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, hal itu tentu membuat Iruka sedikit kaget dan merasa aneh, namun Iruka memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjangnya. "Aku ingin hal ini dirahasiakan dari karyawan lain," kata Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk nyaman di kursi kerjanya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan memecat siapapun yang dengan sengaja maupun tidak sengaja membocorkan peristiwa ini ke pihak luar," ancamnya serius. "Kau harus bisa menutup mulut anak buahmu, Sabaku!"

"Saya mengerti!" jawab Gaara dengan suara dalam. Gaara bersyukur di dalam hati karena sebelum diperintahkan oleh Sasuke, dia sudah lebih dulu mengancam anak buahnya untuk menutup mulut rapat, karena peristiwa ini bisa menjadi skandal besar yang bisa mencemarkan nama besar Hotel Zeus.

"Dan Umino, aku ingin kau menangani Namikaze. Aku rasa dia sangat syok, dan peringatan kerasku sama sekali tidak membuatnya lebih baik," kata Sasuke lagi tanpa nada bersalah. "Mungkin ada baiknya kita memberinya ijin beberapa hari untuk menenangkan diri?"

"Apa kebijakan itu harus diberikan, Uchiha-_san_?" Iruka balik bertanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Pegawai lain akan curiga jika tahu mengenai dispensasi yang diberikan perusahaan untuk Nona Namikaze."

"Kau hanya perlu meminta Namikaze untuk tutup mulut dan mengarang alasan lain untuk menutupi hal ini," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

Iruka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan pamit undur diri untuk mencari Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara dalam pembicaraan serius.

Di tempat lain, Naruto berjalan lesu menuju ruang loker karyawan. Jas berwarna biru tua milik Sasuke masih tersampir di pundaknya saat ini. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas lalu terduduk di lantai keramik yang dingin. Ia kemudian memeluk kakinya sendiri, punggungnya bersandar pada tembok yang sama dingin di belakangnya, kepalanya mendongak sementara tatapan matanya terlihat kosong- menatap lurus langit-langit.

Tanpa dia sadari, sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dan pada akhirnya menganak sungai. Bahunya bergetar hebat, hatinya sakit karena peristiwa yang beberapa saat lalu dialaminya, dan sikap Sasuke yang tidak peka itu seperti menaburkan garam di atas lukanya yang menganga.

Dia menangis, terus menangis hingga matanya bengkak, hidung dan kedua pipinya memerah seperti tomat. Ah, wanita itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Kau di sini rupanya!"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, sedikit kaget mendapati Iruka berdiri menjulang di depannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Iruka bertanya dengan suara lembut. Pria itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membantu Naruto berdiri untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar!" kata Iruka lagi sebelum beranjak pergi dan akhirnya kembali lima menit kemudian dengan satu poci teh panas di tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Iruka menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir, untuk diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih," cicit Naruto sembari menerima cangkir yang disodorkan Iruka itu dengan tangan bergetar. Sesekali isakan itu terdengar, membuat keadaannya terlihat lebih menyedihkan di mata Iruka.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Iruka sengaja memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk menenangkan diri.

Hening.

"Apa Anda datang untuk mengusirku pergi?" tanya Naruto setelah memiliki kekuatan untuk bertanya. Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah Iruka sebelum kembali menunduk, mengamati cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Iruka balik bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, tanpa menjawab.

Iruka menghela napas panjang dan kembali bicara dengan nada simpati. "Maaf karena kau harus mengalami kejadian buruk ini."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya, melirik ke arah Iruka dan tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab dengan nada biasa yang dipaksakan, "aku memang selalu bernasib sial!"

"Hal ini bisa terjadi pada siapa pun, dan aku bersyukur karena kau bisa melindungi diri," kata Iruka bijak.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, dadanya terasa sesak, sedikit tersengal dia menjawab, "jika Uchiha-_san_ tidak datang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku bisa saja melukai tamu itu untuk melindungi diri."

Dan aku malah berkata kasar pada Sasuke, sesal Naruto di dalam hati.

"Kau korbannya, Namikaze! Ingat itu!" ujar Iruka serius. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu!"

"Nama baik hotel bisa tercemar jika tamu itu benar-benar melayangkan tuntutan, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya parau. "Dan aku sudah dipecat." Suaranya semakin hilang saat mengatakannya. Naruto menyeka air matanya keras, melap ingusnya dengan saputangan yang disodorkan oleh Iruka, lalu melepas napas lelah.

"Siapa yang memecatmu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti. Bukankah Sasuke sudah memecatnya? Kenapa Iruka sebagai kepala departemen personil tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini? Apa Sasuke belum mengatakannya? "Uchiha-_san_ tidak mengatakannya pada Anda?" tanya Naruto, menyelidik.

"Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menenangkanmu, dan memberimu libur beberapa hari untuk menenangkan diri."

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Naruto kaget, jelas tidak percaya. "Aku tidak dipecat? Aku masih boleh bekerja?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

"Apa kau ingin dipecat?" tanya Iruka dengan mata menyipit.

"Tidak!" kata Naruto, menggelengkan kepala keras. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih ingin bekerja."

Iruka tersenyum tipis dan kembali bicara dengan ekspresi serius. "Tapi kau harus ingat, Naruto. Kejadian ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain, baik itu pegawai, terlebih orang luar. Mengerti?!" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika tamu itu melayangkan tuntutan? Hal ini pasti akan diketahui oleh umum," balas Naruto takut.

"GM kita akan menangani hal itu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang ganti pakaianmu, aku menunggumu di luar, dan aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Saya bisa pulang sendiri," kata Naruto, meyakinkan.

"Ini tugasku," sahut Iruka sebelum beranjak pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto untuk berganti pakaian.

Dua jam berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke kembali berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju kamar 1505. Di dalam kamar itu, Yosuke sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dengan sikap pongah, sementara pengacara pribadinya pun sudah duduk dengan sikap profesional di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama, Uchiha! Kukira kau tidak berani menampakkan batang hidungmu di hadapanku lagi," olok Yosuke dengan nada mencemooh.

Pengacara yang duduk di samping pria tua itu berdeham, mencoba mencairkan suasana dan dengan gerakan cepat dia berdiri, mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu, lalu dengan tenang dia mendudukkan diri di atas sofa nyaman di depan Yosuke yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Klien saya mengajukan keluhan atas ketidaknyamannya selama menginap di hotel ini, Tuan Uchiha," ujar pengacara yang bernama Ken itu dengan nada suara tenang. "Tuan Yosuke mengeluhkan ketidaksopanan Anda yang merangsak masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa ijin serta berniat menuntut seorang karyawati hotel ini yang telah menyerangnya," jelas Ken panjang lebar sementara Yosuke menyesap wiskinya dengan nikmat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan menyalakan laptop yang dibawanya untuk diperlihatkan pada Yosuke dan Ken. "Rekaman ini jelas mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, Tuan Ken," ujar Sasuke, bertopang kaki. Dia sangat menikmati perubahan warna pada wajah Yosuke yang langsung memucat seketika.

"Kau memata-mataiku!" raung Yosuke marah, tidak terima.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan nada datar, "mungkin Anda lupa jika hotel kami dilengkapi kamera cctv untuk keamanan hotel. Dan sepertinya dalam kejadian ini justru saya yang harus menuntut Anda atas tindakan pelecehan terhadap beberapa karyawati hotel kami."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya!" raung Yosuke sembari menggebrak meja kopi di hadapannya dengan keras. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bukti-bukti!" tambahnya marah. Pria itu meraih laptop milik Sasuke lalu dilemparnya ke tembok hingga hancur.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berkata tenang, "saya masih memiliki rekaman aslinya, Tuan Yosuke, saya bahkan bisa memberikan Anda salinan video itu jika Anda menghendakinya."

"Berani sekali kau menjebak dan mengancamku!" teriak Yosuke keras di depan wajah Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke menanggapinya dengan sikap tenang. "Aku akan melupakan semuanya jika Anda mau bekerja sama."

"Kau-"

"Tenang, Tuan Yosuke!" Ken menengahi dengan bijak. Dia tahu jika kliennya ini akan kalah telak jika tuntutan Sasuke sampai di meja hijau. "Apa yang Anda inginkan, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Saya menginginkan Tuan Yosuke keluar dari hotel ini, hari ini juga, tanpa keributan tentu saja," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Batalkan tuntutan Anda terhadap salah satu karyawati kami, dan hal memalukan yang Anda lakukan selama di hotel ini akan kami anggap tidak pernah terjadi," tambahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Yosuke mendengarkannya dengan wajah tegang, rahang mengeras dan gigi gemertuk karena marah. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke malah balik mengancamnya. Sialan! Makinya di dalam hati.

"Keputusannya saya serahkan pada Anda, Tuan Yosuke," lanjut Sasuke dengan tenangnya. "Jika Anda tidak setuju, maka pertemuan kita berikutnya akan terjadi di ruang sidang."

Pertemuan itu pun berakhir lima belas menit kemudian dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di setiap langkahnya.

.

.

.

Andai saja Sasuke tahu jika bertemu dengan Naruto sama dengan masalah, maka sedari awal dia pasti akan berusaha untuk menghindari wanita itu. Atau mungkin tidak? Yah, sejujurnya dia memerlukan sedikit sentuhan warna di dalam kehidupannya yang abu-abu. Atau tidak? Sasuke merengut, melenguh panjang saat otaknya mulai berpikir yang tidak perlu.

Seringkali dia bertindak di luar kebiasaannya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto yang keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu membuatnya begitu marah namun dalam waktu bersamaan membuatnya ingin menciumnya ganas? Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar wanita itu berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya cemas dan khawatir?

Sasuke tahu betul jika dia memiliki perasaan romantis terhadap Naruto, namun statusnya sebagai general manager di hotel ini tentu akan membuat situasi Naruto tidak nyaman jika wanita itu mengetahui perasaannya, terlebih jika Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Brengsek! Maki Sasuke di dalam hati. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum simpul, ketidakberadaan wanita itu pun masih mampu membuatnya melakukan hal di luar kebiasaannya, seperti saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia sibuk memikirkan perasaannya di saat dia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya yang menggunung. "Kau memang biang masalah, Namikaze Naruto!" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu kerjanya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, pria itu melirik ke arah sekretarisnya yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. "Nona Koyuki membuat masalah lagi, Uchiha-_san_," lapor sang sekretaris dengan ekapresi datar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nona Koyuki enggan turun dari kendaraannya jika tidak disambut layaknya selebritis terkenal."

Sasuke menghela napas keras, lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi Shikamaru yang bertugas sebagai _Chief Concierge. _"Berikan apa yang dia inginkan," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia ingin karpet merah digelar saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel," ujar Shikamaru terdengar kesal.

"Kau atur dengan baik, Nara!" kata Sasuke dengan suara tegas. "Jika mobilnya terus berada di depan pintu _lobby_, kendaraan lain yang datang akan tersendat, aku tidak ingin ada kekacauan. Mengerti?"

"Segera saya laksanakan!" jawab Shikamaru sebelum memutus hubungan telepon itu.

"Bahan rapat hari ini?"

"Sudah saya siapkan, ada beberapa catatan yang harus Anda pelajari, Tuan Sasuke, dan jangan lupa, Tuan Jiraiya meminta Anda menemuinya di kediamannya tepat pukul tujuh malam ini," jawab sekretaris Sasuke dengan nada profesional. "Semua vendor pernikahan Nona Koyuki sudah berkumpul di ruang meeting, semua menunggu kehadiran Anda serta Nona Koyuki. Selain itu, _chef _melaporkan jika menu untuk _test food _akan siap dihidangkan setelah_technical meeting _selesai. _Banquet sales manager _juga melaporkan jika rangkaian-rangkaian bunga, aksesoris serta peralatan makan untuk _mockup _pun sudah disiapkan di restoran."

"Aku akan mengecek persiapannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke ruang rapat," kata Sasuke. "Tahan semua telepon masuk untukku, aku tidak mau diganggu hingga rapat mengenai pernikahan Koyuki selesai. Mengerti?!"

Wanita yang menjadi sekretaris Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti. Dengan cepat dia menyerahkan bahan-bahan rapat untuk Sasuke dan kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan atasannya itu.

Dan keputusan Sasuke untuk mengecek semua persiapan itu memang sangat tepat, setelah rapat berakhir, Koyuki dengan dagu terangkat berjalan ke arah restoran, dan duduk di meja yang sudah disiapkan dengan sikap _bossy_.

Semoga pestanya segera datang dan segera berlalu! Doa Fuu, Kakashi, serta Sasuke kompak di dalam hati. Persiapan pernikahan artis terkenal memang menguras tenaga.

"Lumayan," seru Koyuki saat melihat rangkaian bunga yang diletakkan di tengah meja makan bulat yang nantinya dipakai untuk meja VIP. "Tapi aku lebih suka jika _filler_ bunganya menggunakan _baby breath_, aku mau bunga impor, bukan lokal dan tentu saja aku akan membayar biaya tambahannya. Kalian harus memastikan jika peoni-peoni pada pestaku nanti seindah ini," tuturnya seraya menatap rangkaian bunga di tengah meja.

Koyuki lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gelas-gelas kristal yang diletakkan apik di atas meja. "Tuan Uchiha, aku menginginkan semua piring dan mangkuk di meja VIP terbuat dari keramik kualitas nomor satu. Sendok, garpu, dan pisau harus terbuat dari perak, aku ingin perjamuan terbaik," kata Koyuki panjang lebar sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya dengan ekspresi tenang. "Aku akan memakai gelas-gelas kristal milikku untuk gelas anggur. Karena itu Tuan Uchiha, aku ingin Anda membentuk tim khusus untuk serah terima gelas-gelas tersebut. Anda tahu, gelas-gelas itu berharga sangat mahal," ujarnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Ah, seandainya saja bisa, Fuu pasti sudah membekap mulut Koyuki untuk membuatnya diam. Fuu tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Koyuki terus bicara tanpa merasa lelah.

"Aku senang karena menu yang kupilih sama sekali tidak mengecewakan, aku akan sangat kesal jika menu yang kupilih ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harga yang sudah kubayar dengan mahal," tambah Koyuki penuh penekanan pada Sasuke.

"Koki yang kami miliki memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik, Anda tidak akan kecewa, Nona Koyuki!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Koyuki sembari mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Ah, aku ingin melihat kamar yang akan kugunakan nanti. Apa aku bisa melihatnya setelah ini?" tanya Koyuki.

"Sayangnya kamar yang akan Anda gunakan sedang dipakai oleh tamu lain, saya harap Anda bersabar hingga tamu kami pulang," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Koyuki kembali mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan menyahut dengan nada kecewa, "sayang sekali!" Koyuki terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali bicara dengan semangat. "Bagaimana jika aku menginap beberapa hari di kamar itu setelah tamu itu pergi, bukankah itu ide bagus?" ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. "Aku memerlukan seorang pelayan wanita untuk melayaniku selama menginap di sini, apa Anda bisa mengaturnya, Tuan Uchiha."

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagus," pekik Koyuki. "Hubungi aku jika kamarku siap. Selamat siang, semuanya!" ujarnya sebelum melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja keesokan harinya. Iruka memang memberinya waktu istirahat selama tiga hari untuk menenangkan diri, namun wanita itu berpikir jika rekan-rekannya yang lain pasti akan curiga jika dia kembali tidak masuk kerja selama itu.

Aku harus kuat! Tukasnya di dalam hati saat menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar di kamarnya. Naruto segera turun ke ruang makan dan mendapati Kurama yang mengernyit heran melihatnya. "Kau yakin mau masuk kerja?"

"Aku harus mencari tahu kelanjutan kasusku, Kak," ujar Naruto parau. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu kaget jika tamu itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang diancamkannya kemarin."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Naruto halus. "Aku naik bis saja, terima kasih untuk tawarannya," ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Iruka yang melihat kedatangan Naruto pagi ini juga sama terkejutnya. "Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?" tegurnya heran.

"Saya tidak bisa menunggu di rumah dengan perasaan was-was," sahut Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Iruka menghela napas panjang dan menepuk bahu kanan Naruto, "kau yakin sudah bisa kembali bekerja?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Iruka mengalah. "Mengenai kejadian kemarin, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya karena Uchiha-_san_ sudah mengurusnya."

"Benarkah?" pekik Naruto takjub. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya, yang terpenting untuk saat ini, masalah kemarin sudah selesai, dan ingat kejadian kemarin tidak boleh diketahui oleh rekanmu yang lain. Mengerti?!"

"Aku mengerti," sahut Naruto serak.

"Bagus. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, dua puluh menit lagi _breafing _pagi akan dimulai. Jangan sampai terlambat!" tambah Iruka dengan mata menyipit.

"Siap!" ujar Naruto dengan sikap siap sedia, membuat Iruka yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Naruto segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Iruka, setengah berlari dia menuju ke ruang loker dan berganti pakaian dengam cepat. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang dia berjalan menuju ruang pelatihan untuk _breafing _pagi.

Di tengah jalan wanita itu kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya juga akan turun menuju ruang pelatihan. Naruto membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada Sasuke, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapinya.

Dengan cuek Sasuke berjalan menuju lift, dan tanpa menunggu Naruto dia menutup pintu lift untuk turun. Naruto yang mulai panik akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan tangga darurat untuk turun.

Naruto membuka sepatu hak tingginya dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan sekuat tenaga, hanya satu harapannya saat ini, dia tiba di ruang pelatihan sebelum Sasuke.

"Kau masuk kerja?" tanya Ino yang tercengang melihat Naruto berdiri di sampingnya dengan napas putus-putus. "Kau yakin sudah sehat? Keringatmu banyak sekali, napasmu juga tidak normal," ujar Ino cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto. "Senju-_san_ dan Uchiha-_san_ belum datang?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, keduanya belum datang," sahut Ino sembari memutar kedua bola matanya, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Naruto tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa membuatnya lebih senang setelahnya. Sudah satu minggu ini pekerjaannya berjalan dengan baik, senior-senior wanitanya sudah bisa menerimanya, dan Zaku sudah tidak berani mengganggunya lagi. Ah, betapa indahnya dunia, pikir Naruto saat ini.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa terganggu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Pria itu bersikap sangat acuh, dingin dan cenderung menghindar. Dia benar-benar tidak mau melihatku, kenapa hal itu malah mengangguku? Ujarnya di dalam hati.

Naruto terus mendorong troli makanannya menuju kamar yang ditempati Koyuki, sedikit gugup karena harus berhadapan dengan seorang artis terkenal. Wanita itu melirik ke arah troli berisi makanan yang dipesan khusus oleh Koyuki.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk dia menekan bel kamar yang ditempati oleh Koyuki. Sejujurnya dia merasa terlalu antusias untuk menemui artis idolanya itu. Namun rasa antusiasnya itu langsung sirna saat melihat Ino yang membuka pintu kamar Koyuki.

"Kenapa kau yang membukakan pintu?" rengut Naruto tidak suka.

"Itu tidak penting," ujar Ino yang terlihat panik. "Bantu aku melerai mereka. Kumohon!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mendorong troli makanannya, mengikuti Ino yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Naruto terkejut saat melihat Koyuki tengah beradu argumen dengan seorang wanita di dalam kamar itu.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat kedua wanita itu mulai saling menjambak rambut, menendang, mencakar dengan membabi-buta. "Cepat panggil keamanan dan Uchiha-_san_!" seru Naruto pada Ino yang berdiri mematung, bingung.

"Dasar pelacur perebut suami orang!" teriak wanita dengan dandanan super heboh itu pada Koyuki.

Naruto segera menengahi, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba melerai perkelahian keduanya. Jika wartawan mencium pertengkaran ini, tentu hal ini akan menjadi skandal besar. Napas Naruto memburu saat berhasil melerai keduanya. Dengan sengit dia memperingatkan kedua wanita lain yang berada di dalam ruangan itu untuk bisa menahan diri.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" raung wanita bernama Shion itu pada Naruto. "Pelacur ini merebut suamiku!" ujarnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Kalian sudah bercerai saat kami berkencan. Aku tidak merebut suami siapapun," sanggah Koyuki membela diri.

"Kami belum bercerai saat kalian berdua pacaran!" teriak Shion tidak terima. "Kenapa kalian berdua sangat tega menyakitiku? Menyakiti kedua anakku? Bagaimana bisa kalian mengumbar kemesraan kalian di depan umum sementara statusnya masih menjadi suamiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Koyuki yang terlihat sama terguncangnya. "Dia memperlihatkan surat perceraian kalian sebelum kami berkencan."

"Bohong!" teriak Shion keras. "Kalian berdua pembohong!" raungnya dengan suara putus asa. Tanpa berpikiran jernih, Shion mengambil benda apapun di dekatnya untuk dilempar ke arah Koyuki. Amarah dan rasa putus asanya membuatnya gelap mata hingga dia tidak menyadari jika tangannya melempar sebuah teko listrik berisi air mendidih ke arah Koyuki.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung bergerak cepat, menjadikan tubuh bagian belakangnya sebagai tameng bagi Koyuki. Koyuki yang melihat Naruto tersungkur di atas lantai, menjerit sejadinya, sementara Shion yang juga terguncang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ino yang kembali dengan membawa Sasuke serta Gaara langsung berlari setelah mendengar jeritan Koyuki dari lorong kamar.

"Panggil ambulans!" ujar Sasuke pada Gaara. "Ambil linen bersih, Yamanaka!" tambahnya pada Ino yang mulai menangis melihat kondisi rekan kerjanya

Sasuke berlutut, mengecek kondisi Naruto yang setengah sadar. Dengan cekatan dia membopong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan lembut dia menurunkan Naruto ke dalam _bathtub_. Sasuke menyalakan air _shower_, dan dengan hati-hati menyiram tubuh Naruto yang terkena air panas itu dengan air dingin.

"Jangan pingsan!" ujar Sasuke menjaga agar Naruto tidak jatuh pingsan. "Bangun! Kau tidak boleh tidur!" tambahnya dengan suara cemas yang terdengar jelas.

"Ini kain linen bersihnya," ujar Ino yang menyerahkan kain linen itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Buka seragamnya dan ganti dengan linen!" seru Sasuke pada Ino. "Pastikan daerah yang terkena air panas terus disiram oleh air dingin!"

"Ba-baik," jawab Ino terbata, sementara Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam kamar Koyuki.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah hari bagi Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang terjadi dan akhirnya bisa pergi ke rumah sakit dengan leluasa. Kenapa peristiwa buruk terus saja terjadi pada Naruto? Hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti. Mungkin wanita itu harus dibawa ke kuil untuk dibersihkan agar terhindar dari nasib sial?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kamar inap Naruto. Iruka mengatakan jika Ino mengalami syok ringan karena melihat kondisi Naruto dan sudah diantar pulang setelah diperiksa dokter, sementara kakak Naruto sedang berada di luar kota dan dalam perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo.

"Anda yakin akan menunggu hingga kakak Naruto datang?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjawab datar, "harus ada seseorang yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku akan menanganinya."

"Anda tidak perlu repot, Uchiha-_san_. Saya bisa menjaga Naruto dan menjelaskan kejadiannya pada keluarganya nanti."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Kau sudah berada di sini lebih dari setengah hari. Ini juga kewajibanku. Aku hanya perlu menunggu keluarga dari Namikaze datang, setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Iruka yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah. "Terima kasih untuk pengertian Anda. Saya permisi pulang," tambahnya penuh terima kasih sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawabnya dan menunggu hingga Kurama datang, tiga jam kemudian.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki penggemar, Naruto," kata Kurama saat masuk ke dalam kamar inap Naruto dengan sebuah buket besar bunga matahari di tangan. Jujur saja, dia juga terkejut saat melihat seorang kurir bunga berdiri di depan pintu kamar inap Naruto. Dan untuk meyakinkan, dia bahkan bertanya hingga tiga kali pada kurir, takut ada kekeliruan pada nomor kamar dan nama penerima bunga.

"Itu untukku?" tanya Naruto, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Benarkah bunga itu untukku?" tanyanya lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Ini untukmu, nama penerimanya jelas diperuntukkan untukmu," jawab Kurama tanpa mengatakan jika pada awalnya pun dia sama sekali tidak percaya. Dia pun memberikan kartu yang terselip diantara bunga-bunga itu pada Naruto. "Apa isi ucapannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Get well soon_!" jawab Naruto yang kini menatap kakaknya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Kira-kira siapa yang mengirimnya? Di kartu tidak tertulis nama pengirimnya."

"Penggemar rahasia?" goda Kurama dengan senyum lebar, sementara Naruto menanggapinya dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kak!" kata Naruto cemberut.

"Kau seharusnya bahagia, karena ada orang lain selain aku yang rela mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikanmu bunga," kata Kurama lagi terdengar mengolok. "Woah, adikku ternyata sudah dewasa."

"Kakak hanya satu kali memberiku karangan bunga," jawab Naruto ketus. "Dan itu pada saat hari wisudaku," tambahnya dengan wajah masam.

Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bicara dengan ekspresi serius. "Mungkin pria itu yang mengirimnya."

"Pria?" beo Naruto dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

"Apa aku belum mengatakannya kepadamu?" Kurama malah balik bertanya, membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Ada seorang pria yang menungguimu saat kau tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama dia berada di sini, yang jelas saat aku datang dia hanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu lalu membungkuk dan pergi tanpa memperkenalkan diri."

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Naruto yang sangat yakin jika pria yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya ini masih pegawai hotel tempatnya bekerja.

"Penampilannya berkelas," jawab Kurama dengan ekspresi serius. "Kulitnya agak pucat, matanya tajam dan dia memiliki gaya rambut yang aneh."

"Maksud, Kakak?"

"Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam," jawab Kurama tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Apa kau memiliki teman dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu di tempat kerja? Ada?" tanya Kurama lagi saat Naruto terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Jadi pria itu rekan kerjamu? Siapa dia?"

"Dia pasti Uchiha Sasuke," pekik Naruto. "Dia general manager di hotel tempatku bekerja. Aku pernah menceritakan dia pada Kakak, kan."

"Benarkah itu dia?" ujar Kurama dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sepertinya itu memang dia," gumam Naruto lirih. "Tapi rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Kenapa dia bersedia menjengukku di tengah kesibukannya? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal," kata Naruto dengan gelengan kepala cepat. "Tidak mungkin dia datang menjengukku, terlebih memberikan karangan bunga ini untukku, dia terlalu angkuh, arogan, dan yang terpenting lagi, dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya."

"Mungkin dia melakukannya atas dasar kewajiban, atau mungkin dia memang benar menyukaimu."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bercanda!" desis Naruto kesal.

"Bukankah dia orang yang mengantarmu pulang saat kau sakit, beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya Kurama lagi dengan suara tenang.

"Benar," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kau juga mengatakan padaku jika dia membelikanmu makan malam."

"Ya."

"Dia juga yang menyelamatkanmu saat kasus pelecehan itu terjadi?"

"Tapi setelahnya dia sangat marah, bahkan berteriak keras, dia memecatku."

"Buktinya kau masih bekerja di hotel itu," sahut Kurama masih dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Dia berkata seperti itu karena kesal. Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana sulitnya agar kasus yang menimpamu tidak bocor keluar? Kau mengatakan jika rekan-rekanmu yang lain tidak mengetahui tentang masalah ini?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat tamu kurang ajar itu membatalkan niatnya untuk menuntutmu dan memilih untuk keluar dari hotel hari itu juga."

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat, sementara otaknya memikirkan ucapan Kurama dengan serius.

"Apa ada hal lain yang dilakukannya untukmu selain hal-hal yang kusebutkan?"

"Hah, apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jangan hanya melihat dengan mata saja, Naruto, karena terkadang kebaikan seseorang itu tak terlihat."

Naruto kembali terdiam, bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya, sudahlah!" kata Kurama kemudian saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari adiknya. "Sebaiknya aku mencari vas untuk meletakkan bunga-bunga ini," ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi setelah kepergian Kurama. Naruto kembali jatuh ke dalam lamunanya. Kemarin, Ino mengatakan jika Sasuke bertindak cepat, memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Naruto setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia tentu saja tidak percaya, karena setelah kecelakaan itu, dia tidak sadar sepenuhnya.

Yang diingatnya hanya suara tegas seorang pria yang memerintahkan seseorang untuk memanggil ambulans, memerintahkan seseorang agar tubuh Naruto yang tersiram air panas itu disiram oleh air dingin secara terus menerus. Suara itu juga memerintahkan seseorang untuk membuka kemeja kerjanya lalu kemudian ditutup dengan kain linen bersih.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat suara yang didengarnya samar, malam itu. Benar, suara itu seperti suara milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, benarkah? Dan kesimpulan yang diambilnya diperkuat oleh pernyataan Ino tempo hari. Rekannya itu datang dengan berderai air mata dan mengatakan jika bukan karena Sasuke, luka bakar yang dialami oleh Naruto pasti berbekas dan terlihat mengerikan.

"Tidak mungkin Inoberbohong mengenai hal itu. Apa untungnya?" gumamnya lirih. "Lalu, benarkah dia menjagaku hingga Kak Kurama datang?"

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata, meratapi ketidakpekaannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih saat pria itu mengantarnya pulang. Dia juga dengan lancangnya memaki pria itu. Ini sangat memalukan, pikir Naruto yang tidak tahu apakah dia mampu menghadapi pria itu dengan sikap normal jika bertemu.

Naruto akhirnya diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit- tiga hari kemudian. Tatapannya terlihat kosong saat dia duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Kurama yang dengan cekatan mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang. Ucapan Kurama mengenai kebaikan Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya hingga hari ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kurama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah kakaknya lalu tersenyum simpul, tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Kau masih memikirkan ucapanku beberapa hari yang lalu, iya 'kan?" tebak Kurama tepat sasaran.

"Ucapanmu membuatku merasa bersalah, Kak," aku Naruto setengah berbisik dengan kepala menunduk dalam, sementara jari-jarinya saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. "Aku seperti tidak tahu terima kasih," lanjutnya saat Kurama tidak menyahut. Naruto menghela napas panjang dan kembali bicara dengan nada menyesal, "aku bahkan berkata kasar padanya."

"Kau bukan tidak tahu terima kasih," sahut Kurama dengan suara berat, "kau kurang ajar!" tambahnya cepat membuat Naruto menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata kasar pada atasanmu?" tegur Kurama. "Setelah dia menyelamatkanmu dan kau malah berkata kasar padanya?"

"Dia memecatku tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, Kak. Karena itu aku berkata kasar padanya," ujar Naruto membela diri. "Andai dia mau mendengar penjelasanku saat itu, tentu aku tidak akan berkata kasar padanya."

"Kau tetap bersalah!" kata Kurama penuh penekanan. "Di dalam lingkup ruang kerja, antara atasan dan bawahan, sedekat apapun, tetap ada batasan yang tidak boleh dilanggar, namanya _etika_. Seharusnya kau tahu mengenai hal itu!"

"Saat itu aku tidak terpikir mengenai etika," sergah Naruto yang mulai kesal karena Kurama seperti memihak Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkam tentang etika jika dia membuatku sangat marah? Dia sangat arogan, mengesalkan, menyebal-"

"Dia melakukan itu untuk kebaikan hotel," kata Kurama memotong ucapan Naruto. "Bukankah jelas terlihat jika ucapan dan tindakannya sama sekali tidak selaras? Ah, kau belum mampu membaca sifat seseorang rupanya, Naruto."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto ketus.

Kurama menggelengkan kepala dan menyahut dengan nada lebih lembut, "kau sudah besar untuk mencari tahu jawabannya."

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih mengagetkan Sasuke selain melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, siang ini. Wanita itu jelas belum sembuh total, tangan kanannya masih dibalut oleh kain kasa.

"Boleh saya meminta waktu libur Anda selama sepuluh menit?" ujar Naruto saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan waktu berhargaku untukmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Karena saya memohon pada Anda," jawab Naruto dengan senyum canggung.

Sasuke melepas napas berat, dengan enggan dia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto berjalan mengekori pria itu, dalam hati dia memuji kebersihan dan kerapihan apartemen milik Sasuke. Apartemen itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggali satu orang, pikir Naruto saat melihat betapa luasnya ruang tamu yang bersatu dengan ruang santai.

"Aku tidak mengira kau berani datang untuk menemuiku," kata Sasuke sembari berjalan lalu mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa nyaman berwarna hitam. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan dengan sangat jelas, bahwa aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" Sasuke kembali berkata dengan suara dingin tanpa menatap wajah Naruto yang berdiri canggung di depan pria itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak mau repot mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa.

Dengan santai pria itu mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa untuk melanjutkan kegiatan bacanya yang sempat tertunda akibat suara bel pintu tadi.

"Saya datang untuk berterima kasih," sahut Naruto dengan sikap lebih tenang. Dia harus mengatakannya saat ini juga, saat dimana keberaniannya timbul walau selemah cahaya lilin yang hampir padam. Dia memerlukan beberapa hari untuk memantapkan diri datang ke apartemen Sasuke, karena itu dia tidak akan pulang tanpa mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Sasuke mendengus, menutup buku di tangannya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. Pria itu pun mendongak, dengan dagu diangkat dan sikap angkuh dia menatap lurus wajah Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, terdengar tidak tertarik.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang, menundukkan kepala sebelum kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih karena Anda menolong saya saat saya jatuh pingsan, Anda bahkan bersedia mengantar saya pulang dan membelikan saya makan malam."

Hening.

"Terima kasih karena Anda bersedia menghubungi saya untuk menanyakan kabar, walau dengan sangat tidak sopannya saya malah memutusnya," sambung Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih karena Anda menyelamatkan saya pada kasus pelecehan itu. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib saya jika Anda tidak datang tepat waktu," ujar Naruto pahit. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang semakin memburu. "Anda bahkan harus bekerja keras agar tamu itu tidak melayangkan tuntutan kepada saya, untuk hal itu saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih."

Sasuke masih tidak bereaksi, dia hanya diam membisu mendengarkan penuturan yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena Anda tidak jadi memecat saya. Terima kasih karena Anda memberikan pertolongan pertama pada saat _incident _tempo hari. Jika bukan karena Anda, luka bakar ini pasti berbekas," jelas Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Hening.

"Terima kasih karena Anda bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk saya di rumah sakit. Terima kasih juga untuk kiriman bunganya-"

"Aku tidak mengirimkan bunga matahari untukmu," sanggah Sasuke cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Saya tidak mengatakan jika bunga yang saya terima adalah bunga matahari," tukas Naruto dengan senyum manis. Andai saja Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi dirinya sendiri saat ini, dia pasti tidak akan mengenalinya. "Terima kasih untuk semua perhatian yang Anda berikan. Walau saya yakin Anda melakukannya hanya sebagai kewajiban, saya tetap sangat, sangat berterima kasih," tambahnya yang kemudian membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat.

Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya dalam gerakan lambat, kemudian ia pun kembali bicara, dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Mungkin Anda akan menertawakan permintaan saya ini. Saya mohon Uchiha-_san_, tolong berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat saya salah paham. Saya benar-benar takut jika nanti saya salah mengartikan kebaikan Anda. Saya cukup tahu diri, hingga tidak berani bermimpi tinggi. Dan tolong maafkan jika saya sering bersikap kurang ajar dan menyalahgunakan kebaikan yang Anda berikan," katanya panjang lebar. Naruto kembali membungkuk dalam sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Heiho... Apa kabar pembaca tersayang?! #KedipImut**

**Untuk chap ini nunggunya nggak sampe lumutan, kan? Paling sampe jamuran doang. :D**

**Mau curcol dikit, boleh yah...**

**Sebenarnya dific ini saya ingin menggambarkan sosok pria yang sulit untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Terlihat dingin di luar namun begitu lembut di dalam. Terlihat tidak peka padahal sangat peka. Terlihat acuh padahal peduli. Terlihat menyebalkan padahal baik hati. Tipe2 ksatria dalam bayanganlah, pokoknya tipe yang seperti itu. Tapi malah jadinya begini. #NangisBombay #MulaiNgelantur #Abaikan #CurhatSelesai**

**Oh, iya, dichap2 sebelumnya banyak pembaca yang sebel sama sifat Sasuke, nah, kalau dichap ini bagaimana? Masih sebel juga, kah? :3**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sabar menunggu kelanjutan fic ini dan fic saya lainnya. Karena kesibukan di dunia nyata, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan fic saya lainnya untuk update cepat. Terlebih udah beberapa hari ini kesehatan saya nggak terlalu baik. Saya tipe orang yang jarang sakit, tapi sekalinya sakit suka lama... hahaha! Tolong doain saya cepet sembuh yah! Terima kasih! ^-^**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 5 : Naruto Jatuh Cinta?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Udara yang panas tidak menghentikan Koyuki untuk mengenakan setelan pakaian musim dinginnya, siang ini. Mantel panjang, syal, masker, serta kacamata hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat janggal. Persetan dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang, pikirnya. Saat ini dia sedang dalam mode menyamar agar tidak dikenali oleh publik.

Koyuki mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu botnya ke atas lantai kayu dibawahnya. Dia mulai tidak sabar. Sudah lima menit dia menekan bel pintu kediaman Namikaze namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang untuk membukakan pintu.

Wanita itu berjalan, mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengintip lewat jendela rumah. Mulutnya mendesis saat melihat sepasang kaki terkulai di atas sofa. Dengan langkah lebar dia kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan menekan bel tanpa henti.

Di dalam rumah, Kurama mengerjapkan mata. Tidur siangnya terganggu oleh suara berisik bel rumahnya yang tidak berhenti. Pria itu mendudukkan diri, segala macam sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulutnya. Rambut merahnya terlihat kusut, matanya masih setengah mengantuk saat dia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu masuk kediamannya.

Kurama mengernyit saat melihat sosok yang telah lancang mengganggu tidur siangnya lewat intercom. Dia tidak bisa melihat tamu tak diundang itu dengan jelas karena tamunya membelakangi kamera intercom.

Dengan kasar Kurama membuka pintu, membuat Koyuki membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Alis pria itu terangkat saat melihat penampilan tamunya siang ini. "Mencari siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada kurang bersahabat. Kurama memang bisa sangat menakutkan jika jam tidur siangnya terganggu.

"Apa ini kediaman Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Koyuki dengan suara lemah-lembut.

"Benar," jawab Kurama tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Koyuki membuka kacamata hitamnya, memasang senyum menggoda yang memikat, namun sayangnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Kurama. "Apa sekarang kau mengenalku?" tanyanya percaya diri.

Kurama berjengit, menatap heran tamu tak diundangnya yang aneh. Pria itu mendengus kasar dan sedetik kemudian ia membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Koyuki yang terbelalak tak percaya.

Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti ini. Koyuki berdeham, menarik napas untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang mulai labil. Dengan keras di mengetuk daun pintu rumah milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Apa?" tanya Kurama ketus saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya kembali.

"Aku mencari Namikaze Naruto," jawab Koyuki dengan nada sau oktaf lebih tinggi. Percuma bersikap sok manis pada pria menyebalkan di hadapannya ini, pikirnya. Toh sepertinya pria di depannya ini tidak mengenalinya.

"Adikku sedang pergi," balas Kurama tidak kalah galak. Emosinya masih labih karena jam tidur siangnya terganggu.

Oh, ternyata dia kakak dari Naruto, pikir Koyuki. "Kapan adikmu kembali?" tanya Koyuki lagi dengan nada sopan dipaksakan. Jika pria di depannya ini kakak dari orang yang sudah menolongnya, maka dia harus bersikap sopan. Iya, kan?

Sebelah alis Kurama terangkat saat matanya menatap penampilan Koyuki dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Dimana Naruto mengenal wanita aneh ini, pikir Kurama.

Merasa kesal, Koyuki menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kurama. "Jadi adikmu kemana dan kapan dia pulang?" tanyanya lagi saat Kurama tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku bukan pengasuhnya, dan aku bukan peramal. Mana aku tahu dia pulang jam berapa," jawab Kurama dingin. Ia baru saja akan menutup pintu rumahnya kembali, namun gerakannya kalah cepat karena Koyuki mengganjal pintu dengan sepatu botnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Koyuki memprotes. Dengan tangannya yang terawat dia mendorong pintu rumah Kurama, membuat pria yang berdiri di belakang pintu itu terjengkang ke atas lantai dengan suara keras.

"Berani sekali kau mendorongku!" bentak Kurama membuat Koyuki berkacak pinggang, menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. "Pergi! Atau aku akan telepon polisi untuk menagkapmu karena sudah mengganggu."

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!" balas Koyuki, menantang.

"Kau-"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto dari belakang Koyuki menghentikan ucapan Kurama. Koyuki berbalik, lalu tersenyum pada Naruto yang menatap heran pada kakak dan wanita yang berdiri di depannya. "Nona Koyuki?" ujar Naruto saat mengenali tamunya.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Koyuki pada Naruto dengan sikap sopan.

Melihat hal itu Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya dan bertanya ketus. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya pada Naruto sembari menunjuk Koyuki dengan dagunya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Melihat penampilan kakaknya saat ini Naruto bisa menebak jika Koyuki sudah mengganggu jam tidur siang kakaknya. "Dia tamuku. Kakak harus bersikap sopan," tegur Naruto pelan. Kurama mendesis saat Koyuki melempar senyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Dengan sikap tidak bersahabat Kurama membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Koyuki dan Naruto untuk kemudian naik lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Silahkan masuk!" ujar Naruto setelah Kurama pergi. "Maaf, kakakku memang seperti itu jika jam tidur siangnya terganggu. Emosinya menjadi labil," jelasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Koyuki tersenyum kecil, sementara jemari tangannya menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. Ia menjadi begitu gugup saat ini. "Aku juga bersalah karena tidak bersikap sopan," akunya kemudian dengan suara lirih. "Apa kakakmu selalu bersikap seperti itu jika tidurnya terganggu?"

"Hanya jika tidur siangnya terganggu saja," jawab Naruto. Ia membungkuk, sementara tangannya yang sehat mulai memunguti satu demi satu buku milik Kurama yang tercecer di atas lantai di ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai kantor kedua Kurama jika berada di rumah. "Silahkan duduk!" tawar Naruto pada Koyuki. "Maaf berantakan. Kakakku lebih suka bekerja di ruang tamu dari pada di ruang kerjanya saat libur."

"Apa profesi kakakmu?" tanya Koyuki menekan rasa canggung di dalam dirinya. Dengan gerakan anggun dia mendudukkan diri di atas sofa nyaman yang sudah bersih dari buku milik Kurama.

"Kakakku guru SMA," jawab Naruto. Setelah merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulis milik kakaknya dia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membawa minuman dingin.

Dua menit kemudian dia kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin di tangannya. Dengan sopan dia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. "Silahkan minum!" katanya sopan.

Koyuki mengucapkan terima kasih lalu meneguk minuman yang disuguhkan untuknya dengan nikmat.

"Jika boleh saya tahu, ada keperluan apa Anda datang ke rumah saya?" tanya Naruto langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

Koyuki meletakkan kembali gelas di tangannya di atas meja. Ia bergerak gelisah, bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Jika Anda datang untuk minta maaf, maka Anda tidak perlu mengatakannya. Apa yang terjadi murni kecelakaan," kata Naruto seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Koyuki.

"Tapi itu salahku," ujar Koyuki terlihat sangat menyesal. "Apa yang terjadi padamu seharusnya tidak terjadi jika aku tidak bodoh dalam mencintai seorang pria. Ah, kau pasti sudah menonton dan membaca gosip mengenai diriku, kan. Mereka mengatakan aku pelacur perebut suami orang." Ujarnya dengan senyum getir dipaksakan.

"Nona Koyuki?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu jika calon suamiku masih berstatus suami orang. Dia mengatakan jika sudah bercerai dengan istrinya. Dia bahkan menunjukkan surat cerainya. Aku tidak tahu jika itu palsu. Mungkin aku memang sangat bodoh hingga bisa dibutakan oleh cinta." Koyuki menundukkan kepala, menekuri kuku-kuku jarinya yang terawat baik. "Tapi aku bukan pelacur yang sengaja merebut suami orang," tambahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jika aku tahu dari awal, mungkin kejadian yang menimpamu tidak akan terjadi."

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur," balas Naruto tenang. "Seharusnya Anda bersyukur karena topeng calon suami Anda terbongkar sebelum Anda menikahinya."

Koyuki terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam. Air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi tangannya yang bertaut di atas pangkuannya.

"Akan jauh lebih menyakitkan jika semuanya terbongkar setelah Anda menikah," lanjut Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi kau ikut menjadi korban," balas Koyuki sakit hati. "Bisa saja kau menjadi cacat karena kebodohanku."

"Tapi aku tidak cacat," ujar Naruto cepat. "Aku memang terluka tapi itu tidak membuatku cacat."

"Maafkan aku!" ujar Koyuki parau.

"Sudah saya katakan untuk tidak meminta maaf."

"Tapi ini salahku," balas Koyuki, keras kepala. "Setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu," tambahnya, memohon. "Tolong..." Mohonnya lagi saat Naruto terdiam, terlihat bingung. "Hanya dengan itu rasa bersalahku akan sedikit berkurang."

Naruto menghela napas panjang, tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya menjawab dengan berat hati, "baiklah, jika itu bisa membuat Anda merasa lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Wanita itu sudah pergi?" tanya Kurama yang kini berdiri di anak tangga paling dasar.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menjawab ketus. "Bukankah kakak menguping obrolan kami sejak tadi? Kenapa pura-pura tidak tahu jika Nona Koyuki sudah pergi?" tanya Naruto menyindir.

Kurama mengangkat bahunya ringan dan menjawab santai. "Basa-basi."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Naruto saat Kurama mendudukkam diri tepat di sampingnya.

"Jadi dia penyebab kau terluka?" tanya Kurama dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ini kecelakaan," ralat Naruto.

"Tadinya aku berniat turun dan memarahinya saat tahu dia orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu," ujar Kurama lagi, masih dengan ekspresi serius yang sama. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran saat dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padamu."

Naruto membuang napas panjang, dan berkata prihatin. "Terkadang kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelahnya, menyisakan keheningan panjang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Kurama, memutus keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. "General managermu," jelasnya saat Naruto melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Lalu apa katanya? Apa benar bunga itu dari dia?" tanya Kurama penasaran saat Naruto mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak mengaku," jawab Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang. "Tapi aku tahu jika bunga itu dari dia, karena dia tidak sengaja mengatakan jenis bunga yang kuterima, padahal aku tidak mengatakan jenis bunga itu padanya."

"Pancingan yang bagus," ujar Kurama kagum akan kepandaian adiknya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua kebaikannya," jelas Naruto lagi. "Setelah itu aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi." Naruto menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, merasa bersalah karena sudah menutupi sesuatu dari kakaknya ini. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan kebenarannya. Naruto takut jika nanti Kurama malah menertawakannya jika tahu kebenarannya.

"Jadi kau tidak mencari tahu mengenai perasaanya terhadapmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" erang Kurama terlihat kecewa.

"Karena itu tidak pantas," jawab Naruto cepat. "Kedudukan kami berbeda terlalu jauh, Kak. Lagipula di dalam peraturan hotel menyebutkan jika diantara pegawai tidak boleh memiliki hubungan romantis."

"Itu selama jam kerja saja, kan?" tanya Kurama yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari Naruto. "Kalau begitu, diluar jam kerja sesama pegawai boleh memiliki hubungan romantis."

"Tapi jika menikah, salah satunya harus berhenti bekerja di Jotel Zeus," terang Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Mulutnya kembali tertutup saat melihat seringai menjengkelkan di wajah kakaknya.

"Kau benar-benar mudah ditebak," ujar Kurama sembari mengacak rambut Naruto sayang. "Kau menyukainya, Naruto. Tanpa sadar kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Itu tidak benar!" elak Naruto keras.

"Itu benar..." Balas Kurama dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak benar!"

"Benar."

"Tidak benar!" elak Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena marah. Kurama tertawa keras melihatnya, setelah puas menjaili adiknya, pria itu pun kembali naik ke lantai dua untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang terganggu.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Naruto dikejutkan oleh kunjungan Kiba, Ino, Sakura dan Karin. Keempatnya membawa satu keranjang besar berisi buah-buahan segar sebagai buah tangan untuk Naruto. Ino, Sakura dan Karin bercerita penuh semangat mengenai kondisi hotel setelah pertengkaran Koyuki dan Shion yang menyebabkan Naruto terluka parah.

"Wartawan terus berkumpul tiap hari di depan _lobby_," terang Sakura dengan berapi-api. "GM kita sampai kewalahan menghadapi mereka," tambahnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Apalagi setelah Koyuki mengumumkan tentang pembatalan pernikahannya." Ino menimpali dengan semangat, membuat Kiba yang duduk paling pinggir merasa berada di tempat lain. Bukankah mereka datang untuk menjenguk Naruto? Lalu kenapa malah membahas apa yang terjadi di hotel dan pada Koyuki? Bukankah seharusnya mereka menanyakan keadaan Naruto? Hah, Kiba sungguh tidak mengerti dan memutuskan memejamkan mata selama keempat wanita itu mengobrol. Lumayan pikirnya, sejenak dia bisa istirahat karena hari ini dia bertugas _shift_ malam.

"Wartawan-wartawan itu terus bertanya kepada pegawai hotel mengenai alasan sebenarnya Koyuki membatalkan pernikahannya," timpal Karin membuat Naruto terbelalak. "Tentu saja GM kita sudah mengantisipasinya. Dia membuat peringatan pada semua karyawan untuk menutup mulut atau dipecat."

"Dia melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto nyaris tak percaya karena Sasuke mengambil tindakan pencegahan hingga sejauh itu.

"GM kita terkenal sangat sadis," dengus Karin dengan cibiran kesal. "Dia bahkan melarang pegawai mengatakan apa yang terjadi di hotel pada keluarga. Kita tidak boleh mengatakan kejadian di hotel pada keluarga kita sendiri," tambahnya terdengar kesal.

"Mungkin dia takut jika salah satu keluarga kita tanpa sengaja membocorkannya pada publik," ujar Naruto mencoba menengahi.

Ino menyempitkan mata, menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tanda tanya. "Kenapa sekarang kau malah membelanya?" tuduhnya yang langsung didukung oleh Sakura dan Karin. "Bukankah selama ini GM selalu membuatmu susah?"

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Mendapat tatapan menuduh dari tiga orang sekaligus sungguh bukan suatu hal mudah untuk dilawan. "Apa aku terdengar seperti membelanya?" ia balik bertanya dengan ekspresi sepolos mungkin, berharap jika aktingnya bisa mengelabui tiga orang wanita yang dikenal sebagai ratu gosip di tempatnya bekerja.

"Ya." Sahut Ino, Karin dam Sakura kompak.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun," ujar Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat setelahnya. Pagi ini Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum seperti orang gila saat Iruka melaporkan jika Naruto sudah kembali bekerja. Tanpa terdengar antusias, Sasuke memerintahkan Iruka agar menyuruh Naruto menghadap kepadanya. "Saya harap Anda memberi kelonggaran pada Namikaze," ujar Iruka yang hampir saja membuat Sasuke tergelak. Memang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Iruka? Bahwa Sasuke akan memecat Naruto? Yang benar saja! Setelah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu sejak kedatangan Naruto ke apartemennya, tentu saja Sasuke harus mencari alasan pas agar bisa bertemu, kan? Tapi, tentu saja Iruka dan orang lain tidak perlu mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya. "Bukan salah Namikaze jika dia terpaksa harus ijin selama tiga minggu," lanjut Iruka seolah berusaha merubah keputusan Sasuke.

"Namikaze hanya karyawan training. Absennya tidak bagus." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Tapi hal itu bukan keinginanya," jelas Iruka mencoba untuk membela. "Pekerjaannya sangat rapi," tambahnya cepat. "Kepala departemen _Food and beverage, _serta_ house keeping _memuji kecakapannya bekerja. Saya bermaksud untuk mengajukannya sebagai karyawan tetap."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis saat Iruka mengatakannya. Pria itu terlihat masa bodoh dan tidak tertarik pada penjelasan Iruka. "Aku akan mempertimbangkan pengajuanmu ini. Sebenarnya Kakashi dan Tsunade juga memintaku agar tidak memecatnya. Selain itu, pemilik hotel juga terkesan akan keberaniannya. Kalian membuatku berada diposisi sulit. Aku harus tetap bersikap adil, kan?"

Iruka mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, memasang pose berpikir. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas pendek dan kembali bicara dengan ekspresi serius. "Tapi aku ingin karyawan training itu menghadap kepadaku. Aku harus memperingatkannya untuk berhenti bersikap konyol!" ujarnya tegas. "Setelah ini, apapun keputusanku, kalian tidak boleh ikut campur!"

Iruka segera berdiri, menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat dan tanda mengerti, sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Ditempat lain, jantung Naruto berdebar semakin cepat saat Iruka memerintahkannya untuk menghadap ke kantor Sasuke. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Batinnya nelangsa. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan prihatin dari rekan-rekan kerjanya saat ini. Iruka bahkan menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih? Ya, Tuhan. Apa hari ini dia akan dipecat? tanyanya di dalam hati. Bisik-bisik diantara rekan kerjanya semakin mengeras saat dia meninggalkan ruang pelatihan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade pada Iruka.

"Keputusanya ada pada GM," ujar Iruka. "Apapun keputusannya nanti, dia meminta kita untuk tidak ikut campur."

Tsunade hanya bisa mendesah dan bergumam pelan. "Kuharap Naruto cukup beruntung untuk menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke."

Iruka mengangkat bahu dan menjawab lirih, "aku harap juga begitu."

.

.

.

Sembari melap tangannya yang mulai berkeringat pada kain rok seragam di atas lututnya, Naruto hanya mampu menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah untuk menyingkirkan perasaan was-was, takut serta perasaan malu akibat pertemuan akhir mereka. Ia menggeleng pelan setelah apa yang dilakukannya itu berakhir sia-sia. Jantungnya masih berdebar begitu kencang laksana genderang perang yang ditabuh.

Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu, menunggu jawaban dari balik pintu yang tertutup di depannya, dan setelah diijinkan untuk masuk dengan gugup ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan kaki yang nyaris kehilangan kekuatannya. Melihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan cuek ke arahnya membuat hati Naruto mencelos. Mungkin dia terlalu berpikiran jauh sehingga menganggap pria itu akan membahas perilakunya saat berkunjung ke apartemen milik Sasuke. "Anda memanggil saya, Pak?" tanya Naruto terdengar seperti cicitan ketakutan.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia menyilangkan kaki, sementara matanya menatap Naruto dengan sikap _bossy_. "Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara datar.

"Sudah pulih sepenuhnya," jawab Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah laporan. Wanita itu berdiri dengan gelisah. Sepertinya kakinya bisa kehilangan tenaga kapan saja saat ini.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke masih menatap Naruto lekat. Hatinya tertawa saat melihat kegelisahan di dalam bahasa tubuh wanita itu. "Apa kau tahu alasanku memanggilmu?"

"Anda akan memecat saya?" jawab Naruto dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Tuhan, setelah ini aku harus mencari pekerjaan lagi. Keluh Naruto di dalam hati.

"Jadi kau mau aku pecat?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Naruto cepat. Dia menggigit lidahnya saat sadar sudah bicara dengan nada keras pada atasannya ini. "Maaf!" ujarnya kembali gugup.

Sasuke pura-pura menghela napas lelah. Dengan ekspreai serius dia kembali bicara. "Sudah berapa kali kau membuat keributan selama bekerja?"

Naruto menunduk semakin dalam.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya satu per satu?" ejek Sasuke membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Absensimu juga sangat buruk," tambah pria itu semakin mengecilkan harapan Naruto untuk bisa tetap bekerja di tempat ini. "Kau tidak layak untuk tetap bekerja disini."

"Jadi saya benar-benar dipecat?" tanya Naruto dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Kenapa dia harus sesial ini?

"Jika mengikuti keinginanku, tentu saja aku ingin sekali memecatmu," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin terpojokkan. "Tapi beberapa atasanmu membelamu mati-matian," dengusnya, pura-pura tidak suka. "Bahkan pemilik hotel memberikan tepuk tangan atas keberanianmu dalam melindungi keselamatan tamu, yang tentu saja aku menganggap tindakan yang kau lakukan itu sangat konyol."

Naruto membisu, tangannya terkepal erat di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Telinganya semakin memanas mendengar cemoohan Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Mereka mengajukan agar kau diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap," jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Harapannya untuk tetap bekerja di hotel ini kembali meningkat tajam namun sayangnya kembali terhempas saat Sasuke kembali bicara. "Tentu saja aku akan menghalangi keinginan mereka."

"Maksud Anda apa?" tanya Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Aku memiliki perjanjian dengan pemilik hotel. Dalam tiga bulan ke depan kau akan menempati posisi kosong sebagai sekretaris pribadiku. Jika kau belum tahu, sekretarisku cuti melahirkan saat ini." Terang Sasuke. "Jika kau bisa bekerja dengan baik selama menjadi sekretarisku, setelah tiga bulan kau akan ditempatkan sesuai dengan pendidikanmu, tapi jika tidak-" Sasuke sejenak terdiam untuk memberi kesan dramatis. "Jika kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, maka kau harus mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain."

Naruto membeku di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pilihan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke bagai buah simalakama. Dia tidak mau dipecat, tapi dia juga tidak mau bekerja di bawah Sasuke langsung. Dia bisa mati berdri. Berat badannya bisa turun drastis. Sasuke bisa membunuhnya dengan perlahan. Bagaimana cara dia menghadapi Sasuke setiap harinya?

"Jika kau tidak sanggup, kau bisa berhenti saat ini juga." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mencela. Pria itu jelas terlihat meremehkan kemampuan Naruto saat ini.

"Saya terima tantangan Anda, Pak." Jawab Naruto tegas. Ucapan Sasuke barusan melukai harga dirinya. Dia memutuskan dengan tegas jika dia akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke menelan kembali perkataannya. Dia tidak akan kalah dalam peperangan ini.

Sasuke tersenyum senang di dalam hati. Dengan cara licik ini dia akan tetap bisa melihat Naruto setiap harinya. Ia akan memastikan Naruto untuk bekerja dengan baik. Dengan cara seperti ini pegawai lain akan bersimpati tanpa mencurigai maksud di belakang rencana Sasuke.

Kau sudah masuk perangkapku, Namikaze Naruto. Kita lihat apa kau bisa melarikan diri atau malah terikat semakin dalam bersamaku. Batinnya penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai...hai... hayoh, siapa yang kesel baca huruf 'TBC'? Angkat tangan. Angkat tangan untuk yang kesel. :D**

**Seperti biasa, saya updatenya ngaret, sampe pada lumutan, sampe ada yang ngedoa supaya saya segera dapet ilham untuk lanjutin lagi. Makasih untuk doanya yah teman-teman, akhirnya si ilham datang juga dan kebetulan waktu untuk ngetiknya ada. ^^**

**Oh, iyah, saya mau sapa Broke. Halo... Broke! Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca. (:**

**Dan untuk pembaca baru, jangan heran kalau saya updatenya lamaaaaaaaa... Tanyain aja sama pembaca lama, saya sering ngaret, sampe pada lumutan, sampe yang jomblo punya pasangan atau yang punya pasangan jadi jomblo lagi, begitu terus siklusnya sangking lamanya saya untuk update satu cerita. Tapi saya bersyukur karena kalian sabar menunggu. Sungguh, kecantikan dan ketampanan kalian jadi berlipat kalau sabar. #Modus**

**Udah yah, fic ini sudah saya update. Walau sangat pendek, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan bisa mengobati yang sudah kangen sama kelanjutan fic ini. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! (":**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 6 : Ciuman Memabukkan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto mengambil sebuah gelas plastik berisi pesanannya dari tangan pelayan. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu; setiap pagi ia akan mampir di sebuah kedai penjual kopi di sebelah hotel untuk membelikan Sasuke satu gelas _americano_ panas. Setelah membayar, ia pun bergegas menuju hotel tempatnya bekerja.

Ia pernah menanyakan perihal kebiasaan Sasuke ini pada sekretaris pribadinya, namun wanita itu menjawab jika biasanya Sasuke lebih suka membelinya sendiri. "Dia memang berniat untuk menyiksaku," gumam Naruto saat mendengar jawaban itu.

Dengan langkah panjang dia masuk melalui pintu karyawan di samping hotel. Beberapa pegawai hotel yang berpapasan dengannya menyunggingkan senyum ramah, walau sebenarnya ia tahu jika senyum itu hanya sebuah senyum simpati. Semua orang tahu jika Sasuke tidak menyukainya dan berkeinginan besar untuk menendangnya keluar. Oh, andai mereka tahu apa yang ada di otak Sasuke sebenarnya.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sebuah napas lega terdengar keras, dia masih punya waktu sepuluh menit hingga atasan barunya itu sampai di kantor. Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dan terpekik keras. "Oh, Tuhan!" ia sangat kaget saat mendapati atasannya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi kerjanya. "Maaf, saya terlambat." Katanya setelah sedikit tenang. Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan, lalu berjalan tergesa menuju meja kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendongak sekilas. "Kau tidak terlambat," katanya acuh. "Aku yang datang terlalu pagi," tambahnya tanpa menatap Naruto yang berdiri gugup di depan meja kerjanya.

Tersenyum kikuk, Naruto meletakkan gelas _americano_ milik Sasuke di atas meja, lalu berdiri tegak, sedikit kaku, menunggu perintah atasannya. "Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan lagi, _Sir_?" tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa waktu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat, masih tidak menatapnya.

Naruto mengelap tangannya yang berkeringat dingin pada roknya pensilnya, lalu membungkuk kecil sebelum berbalik, berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasuke kemudian, membuat langkah Naruto berhenti seketika. Wanita itu membalikkan badan pelan, menatap wajah atasannya yang menatapnya lurus tanpa ekspresi. "Kamis besok aku harus ke Sapporo," ujarnya dengan suara baritonenya yang khas. "Aku ingin tahu jadwal penerbangan pagi dengan maskapai L, dan atur ulang semua jadwal rapatku di hari itu ke Senin depan. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kapan Anda pulang?" tanyanya setelah diam sejenak.

"Jumat sore atau malam. Aku belum tahu," jawab Sasuke sembari menyesap _americano_nya. "Hari ini, atur rapat dengan kepala _department_. Aku ingin mereka semua sudah berkumpul jam satu siang di ruang rapat!" Sasuke menatap lurus, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Jika ada satu saja diantara mereka terlambat, itu salahmu." Tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Ingin sekali dia memukul keras kepala Sasuke. Pasti ada yang salah di dalam otak bosnya itu, pikirnya masam. Namun dengan lihai ia meredam emosinya dan berkata ramah. "Apa ada yang harus saya siapkan untuk rapat tersebut, _Sir_?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke pendek. "Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan rapatnya sendiri. Sekarang kembali ke mejamu dan kerjakan tugas dariku dengan baik!" katanya sembari menggerakan tangan sebagai tanda mengusir.

Naruto kembali membungkuk, memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Dia sudah menyiapkan bahan rapatnya sendiri, lalu fungsiku apa?" gerutunya pelan, dengan gerakan bibir mencibir. Ia berjalan memutari meja lalu menghempas pantatnya keras- mendudukkan diri di atas kursi kerjanya.

Sepuluh minggu lagi. Dia hanya perlu bertahan bekerja bersama Sasuke selama sepuluh minggu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela napas panjang, sementara tangannya menyalakan laptop. Tugas pertama; mencari penerbangan pagi ke Sapporo. Dengan cepat dia menulis jadwal penerbangan yang diminta oleh Sasuke di buku catatannya, lengkap dengan jam tiba serta harga tiketnya. Selesai melakukannya, Naruto kembali berjalan mantap menuju ruang kerja Sasuke.

Setelah mengetuk pelan, ia berjalan masuk lalu menyodorkan buku catatannya pada Sasuke. "Kau belajar dengan cepat yah." Ujar Sasuke tanpa bermaksud memuji. Matanya membaca cepat catatan yang diserahkan Naruto padanya.

Naruto tidak tahu, apa dia harus tersanjung atau sebaliknya saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa jika Sasuke tengah memujinya, sebaliknya, Naruto merasa pria itu tengah mengoloknya. Satu minggu yang lalu, Sasuke pernah meminta hal yang sama. Pria itu meminta jadwal penerbangan pagi menuju Osaka. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Naruto memberikan jadwal paling pagi menuju kota itu, namun yang didapatkannya malah bentakan keras Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling tolol sedunia.

_"Hanya ini?" _Sasuke bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat saat itu.

_"Anda meminta jadwal penerbangan pagi menuju Osaka," _jawab Naruto setenang mungkin.

Wanita itu tersentak ke belakang saat Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras dan berkata tajam. _"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya secara detail, Nona Namikaze? Aku meminta jadwal pagi dan kau hanya memberiku jadwal penerbangan paling pagi?" _tanyanya dengan gigi gemertuk keras. _"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencerna perintahku dengan baik?" _

Naruto menunduk dalam, mengumpat di dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohannya. _"Maksudnya Anda meminta semua jadwal penerbangan pagi?"_

_"Ya." _Bentak Sasuke keras_. "Aku meminta semua jadwal penerbangan pagi. Bukan hanya penerbangan paling pagi," _tambahnya ketus._ "Kenapa kau tidak bisa langsung mencerna perintahku?" _Sasuke kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. _"Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan dan membuatku terkesan, Namikaze? Ini bahkan belum satu minggu tapi kau sudah berhasil membuatku kesal setengah mati."_

_"Maafkan, saya!" _timpal Naruto sembari membungkuk dalam_. "Tidak akan terjadi lagi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!"_

_"Berhenti meminta maaf! Kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan baik. Aku bisa gila jika memiliki sekretaris tidak kompeten sepertimu." _Jawab Sasuke dingin membuat Naruto semakin tertohok. Rasa sakit hatinya itu bertahan hingga sisa hari. Di hari itu dia bahkan tidak berselera makan dan terlihat lesu, membuat Ino semakin khawatir melihatnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir kilasan kejadian yang terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Wanita itu kembali memfokuskan diri, mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perintah yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan kursi dekat lorong._ Hot seat_. Mengerti?"

Kenapa tidak sekalian di belakang kursi pilot saja? Cibirnya di alam hati, namun kenyataannya ia hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara tangannya menerima catatan yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan cermat dia membaca jadwal penerbangan yang sudah ditandai oleh Sasuke. "Tiket pulangnya, apa Anda akan memesannya sendiri?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Lebih baik bertanya daripada membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah sekretarisnya.

Naruto pun kembali ke belakang meja kerjanya setelahnya. Ia memesan tiket pesawat sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke, lalu memasukkan nomor kartu kredit atasannya itu untuk pembayarannya. Setelah selesai, ia membuka alamat _email_ kantor yang dimilikinya setelah menjabat menjadi sekretaris sementara untuk Sasuke, lalu mencetak tiket pesawat milik Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengirim _soft copy _tiket tersebut ke alamat _email_ pribadi bosnya.

Pekerjaan selanjutnya masih menantinya. Dia mulai menulis daftar kepala _department_ di hotel ini, untuk menghubungi mereka satu per satu. Mulutnya terus mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap kepala dan ketika selesai melakukannya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, biasanya atasannya itu akan berkeliling hotel untuk inspeksi. Benar saja, tidak lebih dari lima detik kemudian, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto, pria itu terus berjalan dengan langkah tegap.

Sebuah helaan napas lega terdengar keras setelah pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan gugup di samping pintu ruang rapat. Dia mulai mengabsen para peserta rapat yang sejak tiga jam lalu sudah dihubunginya. Hanya tinggal Kakashi-_san_. Batinnya semakin tidak tenang. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih empat puluh lima menit.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Naruto pelan. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya bersama Tsunade.

Ia membungkuk dalam, lalu kembali berdiri tegak. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, ekspresinya terlihat tenang. Tsunade tersenyum tipis ke arahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan mendahului Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sejenak berdiri di depan pintu, tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu. "Apa peserta rapat sudah lengkap?" tanyanya datar.

Menekan rasa gugupnya, Naruto menjawab tenang. "Tinggal Kakashi-_san_ yang belum datang."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat mendengarnya. Sebuah senyum samar terlukis di bibir seksinya, membuat Naruto harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menerjang atasannya itu. Ya, ampun, kenapa perasaan itu kembali muncul disaat yang tidak tepat?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan erotis wanita muda di depannya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mencari Kakashi?" tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Untuk kesekian kalinya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Dua belas menit lagi. Dia hanya punya waktu dua belas menit untuk menemukan Kakashi. "Saya segera mencarinya," katanya setelah kesadarannya kembali, sementara Sasuke menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu acuh lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat, meninggalkan Naruto yang segera berlari kesetanan untuk mencari Kakashi.

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan bilur kekecewaan saat tidak menemukan Kakashi dimana pun. Wanita itu nyaris putus asa. Delapan menit lagi rapat akan dimulai. Sialan. Atasannya pasti mengejeknya habis-habisan jika ia tidak bisa membawa Kakashi ke ruang rapat tepat waktu.

Apa mungkin Kakashi melakukannya hal ini dengan sengaja? Tanyanya di dalam hati sembari berlari melewati lorong hotel. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Ini salahnya karena tidak mengingatkan semua peserta rapat kembali.

Berpikir, Naruto! Bentaknya di dalam hati. Beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya hanya bisa mengernyit melihat tingkah anehnya. "Kiba?!" teriaknya saat melihat punggung Kiba dikejauhan. Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya membuat Kiba terpukau karena kemampuan Naruto yang mampu berlari cepat menggunakan hak tinggi. "Apa kau melihat Kakashi-_san_?" tanyanya dengan napas putus-putus.

"Lima belas menit yang lalu aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam toilet pria di lantai lima." Jawab Kiba. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, menatap aneh kaki Naruto yang sedikit bergetar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya terdengar khawatir.

Naruto menarik napas dengan rakus. "Aku bisa mendapat masalah jika tidak menemukannya." Jawabnya. "Terima kasih untuk informasinya," katanya cepat. Naruto menekan tombol lift, dan segera masuk setelah pintu terbuka. "Aku akan mentraktirmu minum jika berhasil menemukannya. Ok?"

Kiba pun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengerti kenapa Naruto mencari Kakashi seperti orang gila. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya berbalik pergi setelah pintu lift yang membawa Naruto tertutup.

Di dalam lift, Naruto berdiri dengan tidak sabar. Perjalanan dari lantai tiga menuju lantai lima terasa seabad untuknya. Wanita muda itu hanya berharap jika Kakashi benar-benar ada di dalam toilet di lantai lima. Jika ia ada di sana, tidak perlu waktu satu menit untuk mencapai ke ruang rapat jika berlari.

Sesaat setelah pintu lift terbuka Naruto kembali berlari cepat. Dia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam toilet pria saat Kakashi keluar dari dalamnya, hampir menubruknya.

Kakashi mengernyit. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang untuk membaca tulisan "Toilet Pria". "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada geli.

Naruto membungkuk, terbatuk dan menjawab kurang jelas. "Rah-pat. Sehar-ang."

"Apa?" Kakashi mengernyit sembari mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Ucapan Naruto tidak terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Naruto menunjuk ke arah ruang rapat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Paru-parunya terasa kosong hingga memaksanya untuk menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, mengisi penuh paru-parunya. "Rapat. Sekarang." Katanya setelah napasnya sedikit normal.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Tenang. Masih jam setengah satu," katanya santai sembari menepuk bahu Naruto. Senyum pria itu lenyap seketika saat melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan Naruto yang di angkat di depan wajahnya. Satu menit lagi rapat akan dimulai. Kakashi melirik jam miliknya sendiri. Jamnya tidak bergerak tepat di pukul dua belas lebih tiga puluh menit. "Brengsek. Jam tanganku mati rupanya." Makinya saat menyadari jam tangannya mati. Kakashi berlari kencang, sementara Naruto mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

_Mood_ Sasuke sebelum rapat berlangsung harus dijaga dengan baik. Atasannya itu tidak suka jika bawahannya tidak tepat waktu. Omelan tajamnya bisa terus terdengar sepanjang sisa rapat. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto menunggu dengan was-was saat Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara Kakashi yang meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"Aku baru akan memulainya." Jawab Sasuke samar dari dalam ruangan. Pintu ruang rapat pun tertutup rapat setelahnya. Kaki Naruto gemetar, memaksanya untuk menyandarkan punggung ke tembok di belakangnya. Ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk karena lelah bercampur lega.

Setelah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, ia bergegas kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sepanjang lorong hotel ia terus tersenyum senang. Berhasil. Pekiknya di dalam hati dengan perasaan gembira yang membuncah. Dia baru saja berhasil keluar dari satu masalah yang bisa membuatnya terlihat tidak kompeten di mata Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian senyumannya hilang. Keningnya ditekuk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukan salahnya jika seandainya Kakashi datang terlambat. Salahkan saja jam tangan pria itu yang mendadak mati di saat yang tidak tepat. Naruto menghela napas lelah, sementara tangannya memijat keningnya yang berkedut sakit. Sepulangnya nanti ke rumah, dia akan membutuhkan aspirin untuk mengobati sakit kepalanya.

Satu hal yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini; dia berharap hari Kamis datang dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Hari Kamis yang sangat ditunggu olehnya pun akhirnya datang. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya saat ini. Setelah hari-hari yang membuat batin, otak serta fisiknya lelah, akhirnya dia bisa bekerja dengan lebih santai, tanpa tekanan dari Sasuke. Empat jam bekerja tanpa pengawasan tajam dan dingin Sasuke membuatnya terlihat lebih hidup.

Ino mengernyit dalam saat menatap wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Keduanya sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin khusus karyawan. "Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Ia melap mulutnya menggunakan tisu dengan sikap berlebihan. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Ino?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan senyum lebar.

Kening Ino ditekuk semakin dalam. Matanya seketika membola saat mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan teman karibnya itu. "Kau senang karena GM kita tidak ada di hotel, kan?" Naruto mengangguk dengan gerakan centil. "Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Ino membuat kegembiraan Naruto lenyap seketika. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi saat Naruto menghela napas berat.

"Dia akan kembali besok sore atau besok malam." Jawab Naruto terdengar tidak antusias.

"Lalu apa yang harus kau keluhkan?" tanya Ino lagi membuat Naruto mendongak, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi- menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kau tetap tidak akan bertemu dengannya hingga hari Senin. Iya, kan?"

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Benar. Besok dia masih bisa menikmati bekerja tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Dia hanya perlu pulang tepat waktu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke ke hotel dulu setelah dari Sapporo. Sabtu dan Minggu libur. Dua hari libur seharusnya cukup membuat stresnya hilang untuk sementara. "Kau benar." Pekiknya senang. "Kita harus merayakannya, Ino."

Ino melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" katanya sembari memasukkan potongan wortel rebus ke dalam mulutnya. "Maksudku, perjalananmu masih panjang, Naruto. Setelah benar-benar lepas darinya, baru kau bisa merayakan kebebasanmu."

"Aku tahu," desah Naruto. "Tapi waktu sepuluh minggu itu terlalu lama, Ino. Lagipula kita tidak tahu hasilnya nanti. Mungkin hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapanku, karena itu, kenapa kita tidak merayakan keberuntungan kecilku ini?" Naruto berhenti sebentar. "Empat hari tidak bertemu dengannya merupakan berkah besar untukku."

"Oh, baiklah. Baiklah." Kata Ino kemudian, mengalah. "Kau yang membayar perayaan kecil ini, kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Sahut Naruto. "Aku juga akan mengajak Kiba serta. Aku sudah berjanji mentraktirnya minum. Apa kau tahu tempat makan sekaligus tempat minum yang enak?

Ino terlihat berpikir. "Ah, aku tahu." Pekiknya girang setelah berpikir lama. "Ada restoran yakiniku baru di seberang hotel. Harganya bersahabat karena masih minggu promosi. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menggigit apel dan memandang Ino. "Tidak masalah. Kapan kita pergi?"

"Besok?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba?"

"Dia satu shift denganku," jawab Ino. "Shift kami berakhir pukul tujuh malam."

"Kita bertemu disana?" tanya Naruto. "Aku harus pulang tepat waktu, berjaga-jaga jika GM kita yang _tampan _itu pulang ke hotel."

"Ok." Sahut Ino dengan kikikan pelan.

"Aku tidak suka kikikanmu." Naruto menyempitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan garpunya di atas piring makannya yang isinya sudah setengah kosong.

"Jujur padaku, Naruto. Apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada GM kita itu?"

Pertanyaan bernada serius Ino nyaris membuatnya menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya tepat ke wajah Ino. "Kau pasti bercanda." Katanya sembari melap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Ino mengangkat bahu ringan, mendorong pringnya ke depan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada pegawai lain yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Ayolah, Naruto. Kau harus mengakui jika dia tampan. Sangat tampan."

"Ingat Sai."

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak mengkhianatinya hanya karena mengatakan pria lain tampan." Ino terdiam sebentar. "Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi menurutmu GM kita bagaimana?" Ino bertanya gemas.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Ino. "Harus kuakui, Ino," katanya setelah terdiam sejenak. "Dia memang tampan. Aku memang sempat menyukainya-"

"Itu dia!" pekik Ino sembari memukul meja dengan sendok di tangannya. "Rasanya aneh jika wanita normal tidak tertarik dengannya. Dia terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan."

"Ino...!" gumam Naruto, menegur.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur," balas Ino dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sekarang tidak lagi." Kata Naruto cepat tanpa memberikan waktu pada Ino untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Naruto tersenyum masam. "Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Hingga detik ini aku masih bertanya kenapa aku sempat menyukainya."

"Cinta itu rumit."

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruto sembari meringis. "Aku hanya berharap waktu cepat berlalu," tambahnya dengan helaan napas panjang. "Dan aku bisa segera mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai statusku di hotel ini. Kau beruntung, Ino. Statusmu sudah jelas." Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Jika aku tidak terlambat di hari pertama kerja, mungkin statusku sudah jelas sepertimu dan Kiba."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali," hibur Ino. "Kau hanya perlu bersabar lebih lama."

"Ya. Aku hanya perlu bersabar lebih lama."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke mendarat di Bandara Narita tepat pukul tujuh malam. Pria itu menarik kopernya menuju mobil kantor yang sudah menunggunya di luar bandara.

Seorang supir membantu memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. "Tolong antar aku ke hotel," katanya datar pada supir yang sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi sembari memasang sabuk pengaman. Supir itu mengangguk pelan dan segera menjalankan mobil menuju Hotel Zeus.

Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan macet, Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan saat mendapati kursi kerja Naruto sudah kosong. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam. Pantas Naruto sudah pulang. Pikirnya masam.

Ia berbalik, berjalan sembari menarik kopernya, berniat untuk pulang saat bertemu dengan Kakashi di _lobby_ hotel. "Anda sudah kembali?" tanya Kakashi sembari berjalan mendekat. "Aku mau makan malam, mau ikut?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menimang-nimang. Dia memang ingin pulang cepat, tapi perutnya yang lapar juga tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Dimana?" tanyanya datar.

"Ada restoran yakiniku di sebrang hotel," sahut Kakashi. "Menurut kabar, rasanya lumayan. Mau bergabung?" tawarnya lagi dengan senyum ramah.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka jika terlalu banyak orang saat makan malam. Terlalu bising.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar dan menjawab. "Hanya aku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku ikut."

Kakashi melempar tatapannya pada koper yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. "Anda mau membawa itu?" ia menunjuk ke arah koper.

"Aku akan menyimpannya di mobil," jawab Sasuke. "Sebaiknya aku bawa mobil saja agar bisa langsung pulang setelah makan."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan saja," sahut Kakashi. "Restorannya selalu penuh. Aku akan mencari meja dulu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Restoran yakiniku bergaya Jepang tradisional itu sangat penuh oleh pengunjung saat Kakashi datang. Setiap meja diisi oleh pengunjung yang asyik bercengkrama sembari menikmati makan malam mereka. Sial. Makinya di dalam hati. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan delikan tajam dan dengusan kasar dari Sasuke. Kakashi menghampiri meja kasir, menanyakan apa masih ada meja yang kosong. Namun kekecewaan harus ditelannya, semua meja terisi penuh bahkan beberapa meja sudah dipesan untuk jam berikutnya.

Kakashi baru saja akan melangkah pergi saat ia melihat Naruto, Kiba dan Ino duduk di meja paling pojok. Wajah kusutnya seketika sumringah karenanya. Kakashi berjalan cepat menghampiri meja milik Naruto. "Hei, kalian. Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh, Kakashi-_san_. Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Kiba bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Kakashi menarik sebuah kursi kosong dan duduk di atasnya. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua jika kalian mengijinkanku untuk bergabung." Tambahnya sembari menenggak bir dari botol milik Kiba.

"Anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang." Kata Ino. "Naruto yang akan mentraktir kita malam ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi bertambah girang. "Jadi aku boleh bergabung?" tambahnya terdengar basa-basi.

"Bukankah Anda sudah bergabung?" Naruto tersenyum kecil, namun senyumnya seketika hilang saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata milik Sasuke. Dia tidak berniat makan disini, kan? Ujarnya di dalam hati, mulai panik.

"Sasuke-_san_?" Ino bergumam pelan, membuat Kakashi dan Kiba menengok ke arah belakang.

"Aku datang bersamanya," ujar Kakashi dengan senyum polos. Kakashi melambaikan tangan, memanggil Sasuke, lalu menepuk sebuah kursi kosong di sampingnya untuk Sasuke duduk. "Semua meja penuh, jadi aku memohon pada mereka agar diijinkan untuk bergabung," lapornya saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak usah sungkan. Di luar kantor, kita ini sama. Iya, kan?" tanyanya pda Sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Meja yang diduduki Naruto mendadak sunyi. Suasananya terasa canggung. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap biasa jika sang GM tengah duduk diantara mereka.

"Naruto akan membayar semua tagihan," lapor Kakashi lagi pada Sasuke.

"Dalam rangka?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan datar, lurus ke arah Naruto yang duduk gelisah tepat di seberang mejanya. "Jangan-jangan kau merayakan kepergianku selama dua hari, Namikaze?" katanya kemudian, nyaris membuat Ino dan Sai tersedak hebat sementara Naruto tertawa kering. "Maksud Anda apa?" ia balik bertanya lalu menenggak bir miliknya hingga tandas.

"Woah, kau jago minum juga yah?" Kakashi terlihat terkejut saat Naruto mengambil botol bir milik Ino dan mulai menenggaknya hingga habis. Dua botol. Naruto menghabiskan dua botol bir hanya dalam hitungan menit. "Sepertinya kita harus memesan beberapa botol bir lagi," kata Kakashi. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan pria untuk memesan beberapa botol bir dan tambahan daging untuk meja mereka.

Daging terus dibakar, membuat aroma sedap menguar kuat di ruangan itu. Kakashi, Ino dan Kiba mengobrol santai, mengabaikan Sasuke yang asyik menikmati makanannya sementara Naruto sibuk menghabiskan isi botol bir yang ke sepuluh.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" kata Ino tegas. Ia merebut botol bir ditangan Naruto. Naruto sudah mabuk, dan Ino bisa menebak alasannya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang," ujar Ino namun Naruto menolaknya, ia menepis tangan Ino dan mendengus kasar ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau benar." Kiba menimpali. Sumpitnya diletakkan di atas meja. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto keras. Wanita itu berdiri, sedikit terhuyung saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Semuanya karena dia!" ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar, tak berekspresi. "Kenapa dia ada disini?" Naruto menghentakkan kaki. "Bukankah seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya hingga hari Senin?"

Ino yang ditatap oleh Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Ujung matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih tak berekspresi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terus mengoceh tak karuan, terlalu berbahaya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, Naruto."

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju Sasuke lalu tanpa sempat dicegah tangannya terulur, menampar bagian belakang kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Sementara Kakashi, Kiba dan Ino menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi _horor_. Naruto pasti sudah gila, pikir mereka kompak.

Naruto mengela napas berat. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" katanya kesal. "Sikap aroganmu membuatku muak. Apa aku harus menendang rambut pantat ayammu itu agar kau bisa bersikap baik?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke.

Di kursinya, Kakashi memberi kode pada Kiba untuk menarik Naruto pergi, namun sepertinya Kiba terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar mengintip ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kehidupanku yang tenang berubah sembilan puluh derajat sejak bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Naruto. "Beberapa hari ini hampir setiap malam aku memikirkannya, berharap dan berdoa agar aku bisa selamat dari sikap sinis atau cibiran tajamnya setiap kali aku berbuat kesalahan."

"Naruto?" cicit Ino takut, melihat ekspresi kalem Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan, mengesalkan, dan mengganggu!" raung Naruto membuat Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengamit pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" raungnya, mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung ke arahnya.

Sasuke menatap Ino dan Kiba bergantian. "Dimana alamat rumahnya?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu. Naruto bukan hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri saat ini, wanita itu juga mempermalukan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto jika tetap berada di tempat ini. Naruto harus dipaksa pulang. Tegasnya di dalam hati.

"Biar saya saja yang mengantarnya," kata Kiba setengah takut. "Saya bawa motor."

"Terlalu bahaya jika dia diantar naik motor," kata Sasuke yang entah kenapa malah membuat Kiba dan Ino malah semakin khawatir karena harus mempertaruhkan nyawa teman mereka di tangan Sasuke. Sungguh pikiran yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Lebih baik saya saja yang mengantarnya menggunakan taksi," timpal Ino yang merasa berkewajiban menyelamatkan Naruto dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika dia pingsan? Kau yakin bisa memapahnya jika itu terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tajam, membuat Ino tidak bisa menjawab. "Jadi, tolong, katakan saja dimana alamatnya?" kata Sasuke lagi penuh penekanan dan tak terbantahkan, membuat Ino dengan berat hati mengatakan alamat yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya Sasuke menyeret paksa Naruto untuk keluar restoran menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir.

"Aku yakin kali ini Naruto tidak akan selamat," kata Kiba setelah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi. Ia kehilangan selera makan karena membayangkan sesuatu buruk yang akan menimpa Naruto. "Menurut kalian, apa Naruto akan dipecat?" tanyanya khawatir.

Ino mendesah. "Kuharap dia tidak sampai dipecat." Ino menenggak birnya, berharap bisa menghilangkan stres dadakannya. "Naruto selalu bicara melantur saat mabuk." Tambahnya. "Sial. Seharusnya aku bisa memaksanya pulang sebelum hal ini terjadi."

Kakashi memijit pangkal hidungnya, lalu bersidekap. "Kita berdoa saja, semoga Naruto tidak mati di tangan Sasuke. Saat ini itu yang terpenting." Katanya sama sekali tidak melegakan hati Ino dan Kiba.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil Sasuke, Naruto terus mengoceh, menggerutu dan memprotes sikap Sasuke terhadapnya selama ini. Kekesalan yang disimpannya di dalam hati dikeluarkan tanpa beban. Sasuke bahkan harus mengelus dada saat Naruto menaikkan kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di atas kursi penumpang. "Duduk yang benar, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Naruto ketus. Ia tertawa, bertepuk tangan lalu menangkup wajah Sasuke saat pria itu berusaha memakaikannya sabuk pengaman.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto mengamati iris gelap mata Sasuke, mulutnya yang mengoceh tiba-tiba terdiam. Pandangannya mengamati dengan intens kedua alis pria itu, hidungnya yang mancung, sampai mulut Sasuke yang terkatup rapat.

Sasuke bahkan harus menahan napas saat ibu jari wanita itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lancang. "Bibirmu halus," ujar Naruto mencengangkan, syarat pujian. Iris safirnya kembali menatap iris milik Sasuke. "Boleh tidak aku mencicipinya?" tanyanya polos. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, bersikap seperti anak kecil yang merengek dibelikan mainan baru.

"Kau mabuk." Kata Sasuke tenang. "Kau akan menyesal saat mengingat semua ini."

"Aku mau mencicipinya!" cicit Naruto kesal. Dia merengut, kedua alisnya bertaut saat Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku ingin mencicipinya. Titik!" ujarnya lagi sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke lalu menariknya semakin mendekat.

Sasuke mengerang, terlihat sangat frustasi saat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dibuat bingung. Di dalam hati ia mencatat untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari apapun yang mengandung alkohol.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tersenyum seksi saat hidung mereka saling beradu. Matanya masih tertuju lurus pada iris gelap Sasuke, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemiliknya, ia memagut bibir pria itu dengan kasar, mencumbunya, menggodanya dalam satu ciuman panas, lama dan memabukkan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello, dalam rangka merayakan 3 tahun saya menulis di FFN, hari ini saya publish beberapa fic secara bersamaan. Yah, walau terlambat 1 bulan dari tanggal perayaan sebenarnya, gpp-lah yah, daripada tidak sama sekali. Sesuai dengan makna dari tanggal 14 February, hari ini saya mau tebar cinta dan tebar fic SFN di FFN untuk kalian para pembaca setia, untuk yang suka neror buat update, untuk para silent readers, dan untuk haters. #Uhuk #Nyengir #Ngelantur #Abaikan**

**Ehmmm... Sebenarnya jumlah fic yang saya publish hari ini tidak mencapai target yang saya harapkan. Kesel banget, karena kemampuan saya ternyata hanya sebatas ini, tapi kalau dipaksakan publish menunggu TBWY sama UC selesai, udah keburu ganti bulan kali yah. Jadi hanya 6 bh fic ini saja yang bisa saya publish. Otak dan tangan saya keburu capek waktu ngetik Secret, dan hanya mampu menyelesaikan setengahnya saja. Nanti kalau sudah mood saya lanjutkan dan publish chap barunya yah. #Nangis**

**Ok, deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**#FuyuTebarCinta**

**#Merayakan3TahunMenulisDiFFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 7 : Lupa?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_Tuhan, beri aku keberanian saat bertemu dengannya._

Pagi ini Naruto terus merapal doa. Di atas kursi kerjanya ia duduk dengan gelisah. Demi apapun di dunia ini, ia tidak akan segelisah ini andai saja kakaknya tersayang-Namikaze Kurama tidak mengatakan jika ia muntah di dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Dan seolah belum cukup, Ino dan Kiba menghubunginya di Sabtu siang yang cerah, memberinya ceramah paling panjang dalam hidupnya. Mereka lalu bertanya; darimana keberaniannya datang? Bagaimana bisa dengan lancangnya ia memukul bagian belakang kepala seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenenya atasan mereka? Mereka juga mengatakan jika mulutnya terus mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan seorang bawahan kepada atasan.

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa mereka menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawabnya?

Ah, semua itu terjadi karena ia mabuk. Andai saja bisa, tentu ia akan memilih pulang dan tidak meminum minuman beralkohol itu.

Naruto mengaduh. Diletakkannya kepalanya di atas meja kerja. Ia menghela napas panjang, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke dada, berharap jantungnya bisa kembali berdetak normal apabila ia menempelkan tangannya disana.

Aku harus bagaimana? Tanyanya di dalam hati, meratap.

Naruto baru saja membenahi duduknya saat pintu lift terbuka. Dengan setenang mungkin ia berdiri setelah ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke berjalan keluar dari dalam lift kemudian melangkah penuh wibawa ke arahnya.

Suara sepatu pria itu nyaris tak terdengar, teredam oleh tebalnya karpet yang terhampar di atas lantai hotel.

"Selamat pagi!" Naruto menyapa dengan sopan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk, sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di depan perut. Namun seperti biasa, tidak ada balasan dari mulut pria itu. Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Dengan gaya angkuh pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya agak keras.

Naruto nyaris terlonjak kaget saat pintu di belakang Sasuke ditutup dengan keras. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tangannya yang berkeringat kini sedikit bergetar, sementara matanya melirik resah ke arah pintu ruang kerja Sasuke yang tertutup rapat.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" gumamnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia mengerang dan kembali frustasi. "Tidak bisa seperti ini, Naruto!" ia masih bergumam, menegur dirinya sendiri. "Masuk dan minta maaf!" perintahnya.

Butuh waktu lima menit hingga akhirnya ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu, dan seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbuat nakal ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Sesekali ia mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Atasannya itu terlihat santai di atas kursi kerjanya, tangannya terlihat lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Ironis, pikir Naruto, karena berbanding terbalik dengan sikap tenang Sasuke, ia harus berdiri susah payah di hadapan pria itu dan berdoa agar tidak jatuh pingsan di tempat. Aish... jika terjadi, maka hal itu akan menambah panjang daftar hal-hal memalukan yang dilakukannya di depan Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak ada keperluan denganku, sebaiknya kau pergi. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Ucapan Sasuke itu dilontarkan dengan nada datar namun terkesan dingin dan mengusir.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana pun dia bersalah dan harus meminta maaf. Titik.

"Maafkan saya!" Naruto membungkuk dalam, suaranya terdengar mantap dan penuh penyesalan. "Saya benar-benar menyesal." Tambahnya cepat.

Untuk sesaat jemari-jemari Sasuke berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_, pria itu tertegun, namun dengan cepat ekspresinya kembali terlihat datar. "Maaf untuk apa?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada bosan. Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya. Dengan tatapan menuduh ia menatap Naruto yang semakin gelisah di tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Suaranya mendadak hilang dari tenggorokannya. Oh, kenapa suhu ruangan ini mendadak terasa panas. Dengan gugup ia melirik ke arah mesin pendingin ruangan yang terdapat di dalam ruangan ini. Ah, mesin itu bekerja normal, berarti yang salah adalah dirinya, bukan mesin itu, batinnya mulai meracau.

"Jadi?"

Naruto tersentak. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat lucu di mata Sasuke saat ini. Namun demi keriput Itachi, Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu jika ia menikmati kegugupan wanita itu saat ini. Ah, anggap saja ini sebagai hiburan serta obat untuk dua malam paling menyiksa dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf karena saya muntah di dalam mobil anda!" pekik Naruto membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Pria itu tidak mengerti, Naruto muntah di dalam mobilnya? Kapan?

"Anda pasti kerepotan harus membersihkan muntahan saya yang menjijikan." Tambah Naruto tanpa bisa menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Kakak saya," jawab Naruto pelan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang semakin mencekik. "Demi Tuhan, saya tidak berniat untuk mengotori kendaraan anda." Ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar, walau dalam hatinya ia tertawa geli. Kakak Naruto jelas tengah mengerjai wanita itu. Ck, kenapa wanita itu bisa begitu mudahnya dikelabui?

"Saya juga minta maaf untuk semua kelakuan saya. Saya benar-benar menyesal. Semua itu kecelakaan dan saya berharap tidak pernah terjadi." Tukas Naruto dengan mimik penyesalan. "Anda tidak akan memecat saya, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan sisa keberanian yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau berharap hal itu tidak terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras. Naruto mengangguk cepat, kedua tangannya kembali basah oleh keringat. "Kalau begitu lupakan!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, heran saat melihat perubahan _mood_ atasannya ini. Ada yang salah, pikirnya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. "Anda memaafkan saya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ia memekik senang, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Kembali ke ruanganmu dan jangan masuk ke dalam ruanganku jika aku tidak memanggil."

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap saat telinganya menangkap nada tidak bersahabat dari atasannya ini. Sasuke benar-benar marah? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah pria itu yang meminta dirinya untuk melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi? Kedua alis wanita itu bertaut, bingung. Namun untuk saat ini ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Dengan sopan ia membungkuk dalam, mengucapkan terima kasih dan dengan langkah panjang-panjang dan ekspresi bingung ia berbalik keluar dari dalam ruang kerja Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto bisa bernapas lega saat jam kerjanya sudah berakhir, dan semua pekerjaannya berhasil diselesaikannya tanpa harus lembur. Ia mengetuk daun pintu ruang kerja Sasuke pelan, lalu membukanya untuk pamit pulang pada atasannya itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk acuh, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung karenanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun kembali menutup pintu. Sikap Sasuke saat ini terasa lebih mengganggunya. Natuto terus memikirkannya, membuatnya melamun sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Batinnya mengatakan jika ada yang salah. Ada hal penting yang dilupakannya terkait kejadian memalukan tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi apa? Keningnya ditekuk dalam saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dilupakannya. Sial, aku lupa! Makinya di dalam hati.

"Aku pulang!" ujarnya pelan saat membuka pintu rumahnya, sementara dari dalam rumah-Kurama menyahut lantang, "Selamat datang!"

Naruto membuka sepatu berhak tingginya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu melangkah gontai menuju ruang keluarga. Ia merebahkan diri di atas sebuah sofa panjang yang nyaman, sementara matanya menatap lurus langit-langit rumahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau membuat masalah lagi!" Kurama masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dengan dua mug besar coklat panas di tangan. "Mau?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan satu mug ke depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengerang, mendudukkan diri dengan wajah ditekuk. "Siapa yang bisa menolak coklat panas yang nikmat?" ia balik bertanya dengan senyum masam. Naruto mengangkat mug ke depan wajahnya, menghirup aroma nikmat coklat yang menggiurkan. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya sesaat sebelum menyesap minuman itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Kurama santai. Dengan tatapan menyelidik ia mengamati gerak-gerik adiknya yang terlihat gelisah.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar keras. Naruto meletakkan mugnya di atas meja, lalu mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Kurama yang balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kurasa Sasuke-_san_ marah besar padaku."

"Gara-gara kejadian malam Sabtu yang lalu?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menjawab ketus, "Tentu saja karena itu. Apa lagi?"

Kurama mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah. Karena aku tidak akan heran jika kau membuat masalah baru."

"Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?" ratap Naruto dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kau ceroboh. Ingat?" ujar Kurama menohok. Naruto merengut, sementara Kurama tersenyum tipis, terlihat mengejek.

Keduanya terdiam. Kurama memilih mengamati Naruto sementara adiknya itu memilih untuk menikmati minuman coklat panasnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf," tukas Naruto memutus keheningan panjang diantara keduanya. Ia mendesah pasrah. "Aku meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat tidak sopan dan muntah di dalam mobilnya," lanjutnya membuat Kurama nyaris tersedak oleh minumannya. "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto saat Kurama terbelalak. "Oh, jangan katakan jika kau membohongiku!" pekiknya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Aku tidak muntah di dalam mobilnya, kan?!"

Kurama menggeleng pelan. Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, sebelum akhirnya tawanya meledak dengan keras. Ia tertawa begitu keras, terpingkal-pingkal hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" raung Naruto sembari menerjang lalu mencubiti kedua tangan Kurama, meluapkan kekesalan serta kemarahannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakak tersayangnya itu masih bisa membohonginya? "Kakak membuatku malu di depan atasanku!" teriaknya marah. Naruto melanjutkan aksi balas dendamnya. Dengan bertubi-tubi ia memukul keras tangan serta punggung Kurama.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau mempercayai ucapanku," balas Kurama sembari meringis karena serangan cubitan serta pukulan Naruto yang menyakitkan. "Kau sangat mudah dikelabui," tambahnya membuat Naruto semakin marah. "Baiklah... baiklah, kakak salah. Ampuni aku!" mohonnya sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan Naruto.

"Kakak jahat sekali." Rengut wanita itu kesal. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sementara matanya mendelik ke arah Kurama yang tengah mengamati hasil karya Naruto di kedua tangannya. Naruto menghela napas. "Jika bukan karena aku muntah di dalam mobilnya, lalu alasannya apalagi? Aku bersikap tidak sopan karena mabuk. Sudah sewajarnya jika dia memakluminya, kan? Kenapa dia harus begitu marah?"

Lagi-lagi Kurama mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Alasan lain yang membuatnya marah padamu."

"Tapi apa?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Kurama datar. "Kau harus bertanya padanya, bukan padaku." Tambahnya sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

_Semua itu kecelakaan dan saya berharap tidak pernah terjadi._

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke sembari mengerang frustasi. Pengakuan Naruto pagi tadi padanya membuat pria itu kesal dan marah sepanjang hari. Perasan dongkol itu mencengkramnya dengan hebat. Ck, mungkin dia harus memberi ucapan selamat secara pribadi pada Naruto karena wanita itu adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah dan kacau seperti saat ini.

Harus Sasuke akui, ciuman dengan Naruto merupakan ciuman yang paling sulit dilupakannya. Salahkan aja hormonnya yang membuat pria itu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan merasa tersiksa selama dua malam terakhir ini.

Pria itu memijat tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak pegal, kepalanya mendongak, matanya terpejam. Di dalam hati ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri-dia bertepuk sebelah tangan? Sialnya lagi, secara terang-terangan Naruto mengatakan jika dia menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Yah, wanita itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika ia menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Sialan! Pikir Sasuke gemas.

Pria itu kembali terdiam lama. Tatapannya menerawang jauh hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum miris. Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang? Tidak. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Dia harus menggunakan cara lain untuk menyadarkan otak bebal Naruto. Tapi apa?

Sasuke berpikir dengan ekspresi serius, lama hingga akhirnya ia kembali menyerah. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah telepon genggam miliknya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menghubunginya," ujarnya masam. Sasuke mendengus kasar, matanya kembali tertuju lurus pada layar televisi yang kini tengah menyiarkan berita malam.

Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dengan seksama ia menatap siaran yang tengah ditontonnya. Namun apa harus dikata? Pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Pikirannya terus berkelana, membayangkan seorang wanita naif berambut pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Ino meletakkan bakinya di atas meja makan, lalu duduk dengan tenang di sebrang meja Naruto. Suasana kantin hotel siang ini terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, hal itu mungkin dikarenakan manajemen mengeluarkan peraturan baru mengenai pembagian jam makan siang.

Kedua alis Ino saking bertaut, ia bertanya di dalam hati-masalah apa lagi yang kini dihadapi oleh Naruto hingga teman baiknya itu terlihat murung sepanjang hari?

Ino mengetukkan sendoknya ke atas piring beberapa kali, mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto, namun sayangnya wanita itu harus menelan kekecewaan karena Naruto tak kunjung merespon. Saat ini Naruto terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

Mendesah panjang, Ino lalu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali, dan akhirnya Naruto merespon, wanita itu mengerjapkan mata kemudian menatap Ino dengan tatapan terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya sembari menusuk-nusuk makanan di atas piring dengan malas.

Ino mencebik, "Sejak satu tahun yang lalu," jawabnya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya-bosan. "Ekspresimu saat ini terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah menanggung beban paling berat sedunia." Ino berkata lagi dengan saru alis terangkat. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan, sementara matanya mengamati Naruto yang kini tertunduk lesu. "Jadi, masalah apa lagi yang kau buat sekarang?" tanyanya serius.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kenapa orang-orang berpikir jika aku membuat masalah baru? Kemarin kakakku, sekarang kau." Ujarnya terlihat tersinggung.

"Karena kau sering melakukannya. Ingat?"

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu," balas Naruto dengan kening ditekuk.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak membuat masalah baru?" tanya Ino serius, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh delikan tajam Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membuat masalah baru," jawab Naruto dengan gigi gemertuk. "Kenapa kau terus bertanya hal itu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Penasaran saja," jawabnya ringan. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan di restoran tempo hari, aku tidak akan terkejut seandainya kau melakukan hal gila lainnya."

Ucapan Ino membuat Naruto mengerang tidak nyaman. Ia mendorong piringnya yang isinya sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Saat ini selera makannya menguap entah kemana. "Aku sudah minta maaf untuk kejadian tempo hari."

"Lalu?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi tertarik. Ia pun mendorong piringnya, mendengar cerita Naruto sepertinya jauh lebih menarik saat ini.

"Sikapnya menjadi berbeda," jawab Naruto sembari merenung. "Dia menjadi lebih _dingin_."

Kedua alis Ino saling bertaut mendengarnya. "Bukankah sifatnya memang seperti itu?"

"Berbeda," jawab Naruto cepat. "Sikapnya saat ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Dia menjauhiku, Ino."

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan tempo hari kurasa sudah sewajarnya jika dia menjaga jarak," katanya tenang. "Bagaimana jika pegawai lain tahu mengenai kejadian tempo hari? Walau bagaimana pun dia atasan kita, Naruto."

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar saat melakukannya," balasnya untuk membela diri. Naruto memandang Ino. "Aku mabuk. Ingat?" tambahnya pelan. Naruto menarik napas panjang, walau mulutnya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan alasan-alasan untuk membela diri, tetap saja hati kecilnya mengatakan jika semua itu merupakan kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Ino?" tanyanya kemudian, terlihat putus asa. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku karena hal ini."

Ino menyentuh tangan Naruto, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau bersikap biasa, Naruto." Ujarnya dengan senyum hangat. "Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Kurasa alasannya bersikap seperti itu padamu karena egonya terluka. Apalagi kau melakukannya di depan kami-bawahannya. Beri dia waktu. Aku yakin beberapa hari ke depan _mood_nya akan membaik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat," jawab Ino yakin. "Sekarang makan, kau butuh energi untuk menghadapinya sepanjang sisa siang ini, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia lalu tersenyum. Keduanya kembali menyantap makan siang mereka dengan lahap.

.

.

.

Di hari ketiga, sikap Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah. Naruto bisa merasakannya dengan lebih jelas saat ini, pria itu menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ino benar, ego pria itu terluka. Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk? Apa mungkin ada hal lain yang terjadi saat Sasuke mengantarku pulang? Naruto mengernyit saat pertanyaan itu melintas di dalam kepalanya.

Naruto menarik napas. Ia setengah melamun saat pintu lift terbuka. Wanita itu mundur satu langkah ke belakang saat satu orang pria dan satu orang wanita asing masuk ke dalam lift. Naruto memalingkan muka, berusaha melihat kearah lain saat pasangan di depannya mulai berciuman dengan panas.

Brengsek, apa mereka harus melakukannya disini? Saat aku berada di dalam lift? Tidak bisakah mereka menunggu hingga masuk ke dalam kamar? Naruto menggerutu di dalam hati. Kedua pipinya mulai memerah karena malu saat wanita asing di depannya mulai mengeluarkan erangan gairah.

Sejenak ia melirik ke arah tombol lift, lantai lima. Tamu asing itu menuju lantai lima. Demi Tuhan, kenapa lift ini bergerak begitu lambat saat ini? Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega saat kedua tamu asing yang masih berpagutan panas itu keluar dari dalam lift. Naruto tidak yakin sejak kapan wanita asing itu melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekeliling pinggul pasangannya. Rona merah kembali menjalar dari wajah hingga telinga Naruto saat otaknya mulai membayangkan kejadian berikutnya yang akan terjadi di dalam kamar tamu asing itu.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup. Lift bergerak semakin ke atas, sementara di dalam lift Naruto mulai mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Udara di dalam lift terasa lebih panas untuknya.

Melihat kejadian seperti tadi bukanlah hal yang luar biasa, karena ia sudah sering melihatnya. Namun tetap saja hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya terbiasa. Dan detik selanjutnya kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sekarang dia mengingatnya. Mengingat hal bodoh lainnya yang dilakukannya saat ia mabuk. Dia mencium Sasuke.

Kedua kaki Naruto terasa lemas. Ia bahkan harus menyandarkan tubuhnya ke lift. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Itu tidak mungkin! Elaknya di dalam hati. Naruto memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mengingat keseluruhan kejadian itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Tidak...!" ringisnya penuh penyesalan. Dia bukan hanya mencium atasannya itu, ia juga menggoda serta memagut bibir Sasuke seperti wanita liar. "Bagaimana bisa?" ratapnya nyaris menangis. Bibir Sasuke sangat lembut, pikirnya mulai melantur. Naruto terbelalak, dengan frustasi ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat pemikiran itu mampir di kepalanya. Kenapa dia malah memikirkan hal itu saat ini?

Wanita itu terus mengutuk kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal sepenting itu? Apa alasan ini yang membuat Sasuke menjaga jarak darinya? "Ya, Tuhan...!" ratap Naruto pilu. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika pintu lift terbuka dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terpekik, menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke sudut kanan belakang lift. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di dalam lift ini? Tanyanya panik. "Kenapa Anda berada disini?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Lift ini bukan milikmu."

Naruto terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua matanya kini menyipit, menatap Naruto tajam.

Dengan gerakan kaku Naruto menggelengkan kepala, lalu dengan cepat ia kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah denganmu, Namikaze. Kau terlihat aneh dan wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tidak sakit. Ratap Naruto di dalam hati. Aku hanya baru mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita, tambahnya masih di dalam hati.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau pulang jika sakit."

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto terbata. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap santai, namun ia kembali menunduk saat matanya terarah pada cuping telinga Sasuke.

Oh, tidak. Jangan sekarang. Pikir Naruto frustasi. Sengatan gelombang aneh merayap di dalam perutnya saat kenangan itu menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Malam itu, Naruto mencium pria itu dengan liar. Ia bahkan berani memagutnya mesra. Entah keberanian dari mana hingga ia dengan berani menyusurkan lidahnya di bibir Sasuke, merayap ke pipi hingga cuping telinga pria itu.

Naruto kini bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Sasuke bergetar akibat ulah nakalnya. Pria itu bahkan mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahan saat Naruto menggigiti cuping telinganya dengan berani.

Dia pasti berpikir jika aku ini wanita murahan, ringis Naruto di dalam hati.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot cemas. Pria itu menatap refleksi Naruto pada dinding lift yang terbuat dari bahan stainless.

Naruto mengangguk. "Saya baik-baik saja," dustanya tidak meyakinkan. "Atau tidak. Saya tidak baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menoleh. "Kau sakit?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu menekan tombol lift, menghentikan benda itu di lantai sepuluh. "Wajahmu merah, kau demam?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuat aroma khas pria itu tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Naruto semakin tegang. Jantungnya berdetak semakin hebat sementara tatapan Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya. Wanita itu kaget dengan respon dirinya. Dia tidak mungkin menginginkan pria ini, kan? "Maafkan, aku!" bisik Naruto parau dengan mata terpejam. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap langsung Sasuke.

"Maaf?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tenang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang lift. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan jika akan ada hal menyenangkan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tolong tekan tombol liftnya. Untuk apa Anda menghentikan lift?" tanya Naruto gugup. Dia harus keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Berada di dalam ruang sempit dengan Sasuke sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Bukankah kau tadi meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Sasuke, mengabaikan permintaan Naruto. "Katakan, untuk kali ini untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Hening.

"Maaf karena saya menggoda Anda," tukas Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas, memutus keheningan berat diantara keduanya. "Saya baru mengingatnya. Saya menyesal tidak langsung minta maaf mengenai hal ini, tempo hari. Saya mabuk dan tidak sadar akan apa yang tengah saya lakukan," tambahnya malu.

Jadi, Naruto baru mengingatnya? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati. Bibirnya membentuk seringai seksi. "Ah, kau sudah ingat rupanya," katanya penuh penekanan.

Naruto meringis, dengan kekuatan tersisa ia melangkah maju untuk menekan tombol lift. Lift kembali bergerak. Sasuke masih menyeringai, sementara Naruto seperti pencuri mencoba untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kita membahas hal ini di ruanganku, Nona Namikaze," ujar Sasuke saat melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. "Dan aku harap kau memiliki alasan masuk akal dibalik sikapmu yang hm... diluar dugaan?" tambahnya penuh penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya. Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Moodnya kembali membaik dengan cepat saat ini. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Naruto tempo hari tidak ada kaitannya dengan ciuman mereka? Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar, sementara Naruto membuntutinya masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Alasan apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan selain 'mabuk? Batin Naruto miris. Dia pasti akan mempersulitku, pikirnya. Tapi hal itu sepadan. Setidaknya aku sudah pernah mencicipi bibir lembut milik Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata Naruto kembali terbelalak lebar. Sementara kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengumpat di dalam hati. Ini tidak mungkin, batinnya kacau. Dia tidak mungkin tertular kemesuman Kakashi, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai...hai... Adakah yang kangen sama fic ini? Ayo, angkat tangannya! ^-^ Lama juga saya nggak update fic ini yah, apalagi fic yang ntu #LirikUC **

**Maaf kalau banyak jebakan typo(s), nggak sempet ngecek ulang. Udah keburu capek euy! #AlasanKlise**

**Oh, iyah, mudah-mudahan setelah ini saya akan kembali teratur mempublish min. 1 fic dalam 1 minggu. Doain saja yah, semoga diberi kelancaran untuk idenya, waktu nulisnya ada dan diberi kesehatan juga.**

**Btw, untuk beberapa pembaca yang suka ngeluh SFN sepi, atau kurang asupan fic SFN-lah, daripada nunggu penulis lain update, kenapa nggak coba bikin fic sendiri dan publish? Hayoh... talk less do more! Kalau ngandelin orang lain doang mah nggak akan rame-rame dong fic SFN-nya. #Nyengir**

**Makasih untuk semua yang masih bersedia nunggu updatean fic2 saya yang masih berlanjut. Semoga nggak bosen untuk menunggu. Ayoh... Kalau nunggu jodoh aja bisa sabar banget, apalagi cuman nunggu updatean fic. #WejanganKhususUntukParaJomblo**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah! **

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya!**

**Source Pics : .com**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 8 : Pengakuan Naruto**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan sebuah senyum simpul yang seperkian detik mampir di wajah tampannya. Ahirnya dia bisa membalas semua kegelisahan yang dirasakannya selama beberapa hari ini pada Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia mengulum sebuah senyum simpul, tidak lama namun mampu mengundang kernyitan heran beberapa pegawai yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di koridor hotel.

Tatapan mereka segera berpindah pada Naruto yang mengekori Sasuke dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Ada apa? Pikir mereka di dalam hati. Pasti ada masalah lagi, tebak mereka kompak. Mereka hanya bisa mengelus dada, dan bernapas lega karena bukan mereka yang harus berhadapan dengan General Manager mereka yang terkenal dengan sebutan lain Mr. Devil.

Tubuh wanita berambut pirang itu tersentak, saat tubuhnya menabrak bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke. Dengan perasaan was-was ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati tatapan tajam dari atasannya. Naruto menelan kering sementara kedua telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat gugup kini terkepal erat. "Maaf…" Ujarnya terdengar seperti cicitan binatang lemah yang tidak berdaya di hadapan sang pemburu.

Sasuke masih menoleh lewat bahunya, memasang ekspresi dingin yang selalu berhasil membuat saingan maupun anak buahnya menciut takut. "Apa kau tidak memiliki kata lain yang bisa diucapkan selain 'maaf'?" tanyanya membuat Naruto mundur satu langkah ke belakang, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan sebagai jawaban dari pria angkuh yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Oh, apalagi yang bisa dikatakannya selain kata 'maaf'? Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan terima kasih karena sudah menabrak punggung kokoh Sasuke, kan? Ya, punggung kokoh. Naruto menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, andai saja ia bisa menyentuh otot-otot punggung itu secara langsung Eh…? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, napasnya mulai tidak teratur, dengan gelengan kepala cepat ia mengenyahkan pikiran yang melayang terlalu jauh itu.

Ada yang salah dengan otaknya, batinnya ngeri. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal mesum seperti itu disaat genting seperti ini? Tuhan, tolong kembalikan kesucian pikiranku, ratapnya di dalam hati.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, nyaris menangis, bahkan hampir saja menangis andai saja Sasuke tidak membangunkannya dari lamunan singkatnya. "Aku belum menjatuhkan hukuman padamu, kenapa kau sudah mau menangis?"

Wanita itu mengerjap. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Bolehkah dia berharap lantai di bawahnya terbelah dua dan menelannya agar tidak diharuskan untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke? "Saya tidak menangis," jawabnya dengan nada suara tidak meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengamati air muka Naruto lurus, ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa, namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia tertawa gembira. Ini yang aku rasakan beberapa hari ini, Naruto. Bukankah tidak menyenangkan dilliputi oleh perasaan gelisah dan was-was? Ia lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk kembali berjalan, karena tubuh wanita itu seperti terpaku di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak.

Naruto terkesiap, sama sekali tidak siap menghadapi kontak fisik yang kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin liar. Ia menunduk, menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam oleh pria itu. Panas. Ada rasa panas yang menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya saat ini dan hal itu hanya disebabkan oleh sentuhan Sasuke. Oh, yang benar saja? Pikirnya kalut.

Disisi lain, Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Naruto bergetar di bawah tekanan jari-jarinya. Bagus, pikirnya senang. Ia yakin jika wanita itu akan terus memikirkannya sepanjang hari ini. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh jika Naruto akan sulit tidur karena memikirkannya malam ini. Balas dendam yang menyenangkan, kekehnya di dalam hati.

Suara debaman pintu membangunkan wanita itu dari lamunan singkatnya. Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto saat pintu pertama terbuka, memaksa wanita itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya menuju kantor pribadinya. Dengan langkah semakin cepat Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor pendek menuju ruangannya. Dia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, melepas genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan berjalan memutari meja untuk duduk di atas kursi kerjanya sementara Naruto berdiri gugup, layaknya seorang terdakwa yang tengah menunggu dijatuhkannya hukuman terhadapnya.

"Jadi, apa pembelaanmu, Nona Namikaze?" suara berat Sasuke membuat Naruto meringis, detak jantungnya yang sempat berdetak gila kini berdetak semakin cepat karena alasan berbeda.

Takut. Naruto merasa takut. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap tatapan tajam atasannya.

Tidak! Jerit frustasi Naruto di dalam hati. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya jauh lebih dalam. Dia tidak bisa menatap langsung kedua bola mata kelam milik atasannya saat ini. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika Sasuke bisa melihat jauh ke dalam pikirannya, dan bisa mengetahui kebohongan sekecil apapun yang akan diucapkannya untuk membela diri.

Naruto meremat kain roknya, memejamkan mata, kakinya bahkan nyaris goyah karena terlalu gugup. "Sa-saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain maaf," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau sudah melecehkanku," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali meringis. Ucapan pelan dan datar pria itu menohoknya, membuatnya semakin resah. Ia menyempitkan mata, "Jangan-jangan kau pura-pura mabuk agar memiliki alasan untuk tindakan tidak bermoral-"

"Tidak!" pekik Naruto cepat. Kedua matanya terbelalak, dengan keras dia menggebrak permukaan meja kerja Sasuke. "Saya tidak melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar," tambahnya dengan napas putus-putus, menahan marah. Sasuke boleh mengatakan apapun, tapi pria itu tidak boleh menuduhnya tanpa bukti yang jelas. "Perbuatan saya tempo hari sama sekali bukan karena kesengajaan, Tuan Uchiha," jelasnya berapi-api, membuat satu alis hitam Sasuke naik karenanya. "Saya melakukannya dibawah pengaruh alkohol," tutupnya dengan suara keras.

Sasuke mendengus, nyaris tergelak mendengar pembelaan diri Naruto yang berapi-api. Dengan santai jari telunjuknya mendorong kening Naruto yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "Pembelaan diri yang sangat mengagumkan." Ia berkata sembari bertepuk tangan, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis yang serta-merta membuat amarah Naruto kembali terpancing.

"Yah," kata Sasuke pelan setelah tepukannya berhenti, membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu kembali terasa berat dan mencekik untuk Naruto. "Kau bisa mengatakan pembelaan apapun, Nona Namikaze, namun disini, akulah yang dirugikan. Aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah kau lecehkan. Di sini, akulah korbannya, jadi aku sangat berhak untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, kan?"

Tubuh Naruto kembali membeku, tidak langsung menjawab. "Ya, kurasa anda berhak," jawabnya setelah berhasil mengembalikan suaranya yang sempat tercekat di tenggorokan. Sekarang dalam keadaan terpojok di dalam ruangan atasannya yang terasa semakin panas membuatnya sadar jika ia harus bersikap lebih tenang, banyak berdoa di dalam hati agar Tuhan memberikan Sasuke kelapangan dada yang lebih besar, serta mengunci mulut kurang ajarnya dari kalimat-kalimat yang bisa membuat suasana semakin runyam.

Seolah belum merasa puas, Sasuke kembali bicara, "Kau menyerangku dengan _buas_. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika kau bisa berperilaku seperti itu. Tidak perlu repot melihat jam, Nona Namikaze, sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang, itu artinya aku memiliki waktu satu jam penuh untuk mendengar penjelasan darimu," tambahnya cepat seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan, sekuat tenaga menekan emosinya yang kembali memuncak. "Saya sedang mabuk, Tuan Uchiha. Berapa kali saya harus mengatakannya?" ujarnya dengan gigi gemertuk. Ya, Tuhan, lagi-lagi aku terpancing, katanya di dalam hati. Ia memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri lalu menatap kedua manik gelap Sasuke lurus. "Apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita-"

"Terjadi padaku," potong Sasuke cepat dengan ekspresi serius.

Naruto menghela napas. "Yang terjadi pada anda," ralatnya pelan. "Diluar kontrol saya. Semua yang terjadi karena pengaruh alkohol."

Sasuke terdiam, memicingkan satu matanya.

"Anda tidak berpikir jika apa yang saya katakana adalah kebohongan, kan?" tanyanya kemudian dengan gerakan kikuk. Naruto menatap Sasuke dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, berharap ada perubahan pada ekspresi keras atasannya itu, namun nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Kau menikmatinya."

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap lucu. Pasti ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya saat ini. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah memucat.

"Kau menikmati apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku," lanjut Sasuke tenang.

Oh, adakah hal lain yang bisa membuat Naruto lebih malu selain _ditembak _dengan pertanyaan blak-blakan atasannya? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Haruskah dia mengakuinya dengan jujur bahwa dia memang menikmati setiap detiknya? Menikmati gestur bibir pria itu di bibirnya. Menikmati rasa pria itu di mulutnya. Ia bahkan menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari pria itu. Dia bahkan ingin merasakan kembali kelembutan helai rambut pria itu di tangannya.

Gila! Teriaknya di dalam hati. Dia tidak mungkin melempar semua kebenaran itu tepat di wajah Sasuke.

Rasa hormat pria itu yang memang sudah dibawah garis normal pada dirinya bisa hilang seutuhnya jika ia mengatakan kebenarannya. Lalu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona Namikaze."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kemana pun asal tidak pada wajah pria itu. "Bolehkah saya pergi dari sini, _please_!" ujarnya tanpa menatap langsung wajah Sasuke, memohon.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau boleh pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto."

Jantung Naruto kembali berdegup cepat. Atasannya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama keluarganya. Dan kenapa suara pria itu terdengar begitu seksi di telinganya? Ya, ampun, aku pasti benar-benar sudah tidak waras, batinnya merana.

"Jadi benar kau menikmatinya," seru Sasuke sembari menggebrak meja kerjanya keras, mengagetkan.

Naruto terlonjak, kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada. "Anda juga menikmatinya," serunya tidak kalah keras. Ia bahkan mengucapkannya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. "Anda mengerang saat saya memperdalam ciuman kita. Anda membalas ciuman saya dengan sama antusiasnya. Kita sama-sama menikmatinya, jadi kenapa anda harus merasa keberatan sekarang?"

Oh…tidak! Pekik Naruto ngeri, di dalam hati. Dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terbelalak, saat Sasuke melotot ke arahnya.

Bodoh. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu? Pria mana yang tidak akan tergoda jika seorang wanita melempar diri dengan sukarela? Sasuke juga pria biasa, dia pasti menanggapi semua godaan yang diberikan setiap wanita dengan reaksi yang sama.

Sasuke bergerak, berjalan memutari meja kerjanya, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, mendekat ke arah wanita muda yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya yang memesona.

Naruto mundur selangkah, hanya untuk mendapati tubuhnya tertahan oleh meja kerja pria itu. Ia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang saat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, memerangkap tubuhnya diantara meja dan tubuh kokohnya.

Wanita itu mulai panik, mencari cara untuk membebaskan diri dari kurungan pria di hadapannya saat ini. "Kita sedang bekerja," ujarnya tanpa bernapas. Bagaimana dia bisa bernapas jika wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku meminta pertanggungjawabanmu," balas Sasuke tenang, namun menuntut.

"Aku…" Naruto menelan untuk menenangkan suaranya. "Bisakah anda berhenti main-main, Tuan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan wajah semakin memucat. "Saya tahu saya bersalah. Tapi bisakah anda memberi saya hukuman lain selain menggoda saya dengan…dengan hal ini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Pria itu menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu mengukir sebuah senyum sinis di wajahnya. "Hukuman lain? Hukuman seperti apa, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada seksi yang membuat Naruto merinding. "Hukuman apa yang sesuai untuk pelecehan seksual?"

"Saya tidak sengaja melakukannya," rengek Naruto frustasi. Dia bahkan harus mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menjaga agar tidak lepas kendali dan melayangkan sebuah kepalan tinju ke arah wajah atasannya ini.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya."

Mulut Naruto terkatup rapat. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa mencium aroma mint dari napas Sasuke. Aroma yang membuatnya hampir lepas kendali dan melumat bibir itu.

Tuhan… aku benar-benar mesum, ratapnya di dalam hati.

Sesaat Naruto tertunduk, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mendongakkan kepala wanita itu dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Kita berada di kantor," ujar Naruto untuk mengingatkan.

"Kita tidak mengganggu jam kerja," balas Sasuke sinis. "Sekarang masih jam makan siang," tambahnya. "Kau berhutang satu ciuman panjang padaku, Naruto."

Naruto terbelalak. Nyaris saja tawanya meledak hebat. Sasuke meminta satu ciuman darinya?

"Aku akan menagihnya nanti, dengan begitu kita akan impas, bukan?"

Ia mengerjap. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Pikir Naruto melantur. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup bergerak saat Sasuke melepaskan kurungannya dan membalikkan badan untuk keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

"Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit untuk makan siang," ujar Sasuke saat membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. "Sebaiknya kau segera turun untuk makan siang, Nona Namikaze," lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk lemas dan nyaris menjerit keras.

"Dasar brengsek!" makinya pelan dengan detak jantung yang berdebar heboh.

.

.

.

Sore datang dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Kurama tengah sibuk berkutat di dalam dapunr saat bel rumahnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Ia melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kulkas. Tidak mungkin Naruto. Adiknya biasanya pulang tepat pukul tujuh malam. Siapa yang datang? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Tanpa melepaskan celemek bermotif rubah yang dikenakannya dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Apa yang dilakukan Koyuki disini? Tanyanya di dalam hati saat mengenali sosok tidak diundang itu lewat kaca kecil pintu rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lewat intercom.

"Bisakah kau membuka pintu? Aku Koyuki," jawab wanita berambut gelap itu sembari membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Naruto" tambahnya cepat. Koyuki sesekali melihat ke belakang, terlihat was-was. Dia takut jika ada wartawan yang mengikutinya ke rumah ini. "Ayo cepat buka!" tukasnya tidak sabar, takut jika pennyamarannya ada yang mengenali.

Dengan berat hati Kurama membuka pintu, keningnya ditekuk dalam saat Koyuki masuk dengan membawa satu buah kotak besar yang diletakkan di atas lantai. "Apa itu?" tanyanya menujuk dengan dagunya ke arah kotak besar yang didorong masuk oleh Koyuki. Kotak itu terlihat berat, Koyuki bahkan harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong kotak itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Koyuki menghela napas lega saat kotak yang dibawanya sudah berada di dalam rumah. Ia lalu membuka jaket tebal mencolok serta scarf yang mengitari lehernya dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju yang terletak di samping pintu masuk. "Aku dan Naruto akan pesta piama malam ini," jelasnya sembari menatap lurus Kurama dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Koyuki menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Tidak," jawabnya sembari membuka penutup kotak dan mengeluarkan isinya di atas lantai. "Aku akan menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya. Bukankah sebentar lagi Naruto pulang?"

Kurama mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bekerja lebih cepat," ujar Koyuki tanpa tahu perubahan aura Kurama yang semakin menggelap.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku dengan seenaknya, Nona."

"Naruto sudah memberiku ijin," sahut Koyuki mendongak dengan dagu terangkat. "Lebih baik kau mengurus masakanmu," tambahnya dengan lirikan geli pada celemek yang digunakan Kurama saat ini. Wanita itu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya dengan berlebihan. "Aku mencium bau hangus."

"Brengsek!" umpat Kurama yang langsung melesat ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Koyuki yang tertawa puas di belakang punggungnya.

Kurama tidak tahu sejak kapan adiknya menjadi sangat akrab dengan artis yang penuh sensasi ini. Dia tahu jika adiknya sering mendapat telepon dari Koyuki, mereka bahkan bisa mengobrol satu jam untuk membahas masalah seputar wanita. Tapi Koyuki menginap di kediaman Namikaze? Sepertinya hal itu terlalu berlebihan.

Dengan ekspresi masam dia mematikan kompor listrik, kemudian menata hidangan makan malam yang sudah selesai dimasaknya di atas piring lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Sebentar lagi Naruto pulang. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia melihat apa yang dilakukan Koyuki saat ini di dalam kamar adik semata wayangnya.

Dia bahkan tidak akan segan mengusir Koyuki jika artis terkenal itu berani membuat kekacauan di dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kurama bersandar pada daun pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka dan menyulangkan kakinya. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi saat melihat hasil pekerjaan Koyuki yang menurutnya menakjubkan. "Aku tidak mengira kau bisa menyulap kamar adikku dalam waktu sesingkat ini."

Koyuki menoleh, terlihat bangga. "Aku selalu memimpikan hal ini pesta piyama bersama sahabat wanitaku."

"Bukankah kau memiliki banyak teman wanita?" tanya Kurama.

Koyuki terduduk, matanya menyisir hasil pekerjaan singkatnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan senyum pahit. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman," akunya jujur. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah dicap artis menyebalkan dan sombong. Sangat sedikit yang mau menjadi temanku, walaupun ada, mereka melakukannya untuk mencari keuntungan dariku."

"Dan menurutmu adikku berbeda?"

"Tentu saja," balas Koyuki dengan satu nada lebih tinggi. "Naruto sangat manis dan jujur-"

"Polos," potong Kurama mengoreksi. "Kalian sama cerobohnya hingga bisa menjadi teman baik yang cocok satu sama lain."

Koyuki memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu," balasnya ketus. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Benar, lebih tepat jika dikatakan polos. Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Dia tidak banyak bertanya, dan tidak peduli mengenai status keartisanku. Hal itu membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya." Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, memijit tengkuknya yang tidak pegal. "Ah, tidak biasanya aku mengatakan hal ini pada orang asing," katanya terdengar malu.

"Seharusnya aku merekam ucapanmu tadi," ujar Kurama dengan nada serius. "Akan jadi berita menghebohkan jika wartawan mengetahui tentang hal ini; Koyuki, artis terkenal yang kesepian dan sering dimanfaatkan oleh rekan-rekan artis lainnya." Ia menganggukkan kepala pelan setelahnya. "Aku bercanda," ujarnya cepat saat Koyuki menyempitkan mata dan menatapnya tajam. "Cepat turun, sebentar lagi Naruto pulang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang cukup untuk kita bertiga," perintahnya yang entah kenapa malah membuat Koyuki merasa senang. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, ia merasa diterima dan mendapat seorang kakak dan keluarga hangat yang selama ini tidak pernah dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto pulang dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia nyaris menghambur ke dalam pelukan Koyuki dan menangis keras di bahu teman barunya itu. Dengan suara halus Koyuki menenangkannya, memintanya untuk menyantap makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kurama sebelum naik ke lantai dua dan menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengar semua keluh kesah Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingat semua kejadian saat kau mabuk?" Koyuki berkata dengan tenang. Keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar Naruto saat ini.

Naruto mengangguk, mengerang pelan lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal lembut di tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis keras, mengutuk kebodohan serta kecerobohannya. Sepanjang siang hingga sore ini dia bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak terlonjak kaget tiap kali Sasuke memanggilnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk membahas masalah pekerjaan. Ia benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Naruto terlalu malu untuk menghadapi pria itu.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Koyuki hati-hati.

Naruto mendongak. Air mukanya kembali berubah. "Dia mengatakan jika aku sudah melecehkannya," jawabnya membuat Koyuki terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya.

Koyuki berdeham pelan. Membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu kembali bertanya dengan nada lebih serius. "Apa kau menyesali ciuman itu?"

Naruto menekuk keningnya lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Jadi kau menyukai ciuman itu?" pekik Koyuki girang, sementara Naruto tersenyum malu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Rasanya aku seperti wanita mesum saja," akunya lirih. Naruto meninju pelan bantal di tangannya, lalu melirik ke arah Koyuki yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan Sasuke dari pikiranku."

Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Kau tahu, kurasa aku menyukainya, dan itu membuatku merasa kikuk setiap kali berada di dekatnya."

Koyuki mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bukankah beberapa perusahaan besar melarang pegawainya menjalin hubungan romantis? Apa peraturan di hotel Zeus pun sama?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kami memiliki peraturan yang serupa," jawabnya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," tambahnya cepat. "Sejak awal kami bertemu dia sudah menyatakan dengan sangat jelas jika dia tidak menyukaiku."

Koyuki memasang pose berpikir. Apa mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja? Kenapa dia malah berpikir jika Sasuke pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Naruto? Apa karena posisi keduanya yang menyebabkan pria itu tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya?

Wanita itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini berguling-guling tidak karuan dia atas tempat tidurnya.

Atau mungkin Naruto terlalu polos hingga tidak bisa menangkap _sinyal_ yang diberikan oleh Sasuke? Ia melepas napas keras. Sepertinya kemungkinan yang kedua lebih masuk akal daripada yang pertama. Mungkin aku harus ikut campur. Koyuki masih bicara di dalam hati. Tapi, bagaimana jika tebakanku meleset? Salah langkah sedikit saja bisa membuat posisi Naruto terpojok. Teman barunya itu bisa mendapat masalah besar karenanya. "Bagaimana jika ternyata Sasuke menyukaimu?

Naruto berhenti berguling, lalu bersila dan tertawa keras. "Itu tidak mungkin," ucapnya namun ada nada harap yang terselip disana dan hal itu tidak lolos dari pendengaran tajam Koyuki. "Dia tidak mungkin menyukai wanita ceroboh sepertiku," tambahnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Mungkin kau harus memaksanya untuk jujur."

"Maksud kakak apa?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Sesekali membuatnya cemburu kurasa ada bagusnya."

Naruto mengernyit, terlihat enggan. "Aku tidak memiliki teman pria yang bisa membuatnya cemburu," ujarnya dengan desahan napas berat. "Dan bagaimana jika ternyata dia tidak cemburu dan malah menganggapku wanita gampangan?"

Koyuki tersenyum penuh arti. "Seorang pria yang tengah jatuh cinta akan kehilangan logika saat melihat wanita yang disukainya bersama pria lain, walau hanya sekedar bicara dan tertawa," sahutnya yaki. "Dan aku akan mengajarimu cara berakting yang baik, Sayang. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadapmu jika rencananku ini berhasil."

"Itupun jika dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," ralat Naruto cepat.

Koyuki mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Kita akan segera mendapat jawabannya Naruto. Segera."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai… selamat liburan semuanya…! #TeriakCantik**

**Hari ini saya datang bawa chap terbaru dari MA. Hm… apa masih ada yang penasaran sama chap selanjutnya? Penasaran sama sikap menyebalkan Sasuke dan sifat ceroboh Nona Namikaze yang seringkali ngebuat saya ngikik saat menulisnya. Kira-kira rencana Koyuki bakal berhasil nggak yah? Atau justru jadi senjata makan tuan untuk Naruto?**

**Hahaha! Tunggu dichap selanjutnya yah. ((:**

**Bagi pembaca yang mengharapkan adegan 'M' dific ini kayaknya harus nyari fic lain. Fic ini ratednya 'T' yah, jadi nggak bakalan ada adegan ikkeh2 kimochi-nya. #Upssss #IngetLagiPadaPuasaEuy**

**Untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung, teman-teman! Semoga tidak dibuat bête dan bosan sama cerita yang saya suguhkan. Maaf tidak semua review yang masuk saya balas satu per satu. Namun sebagian besar mengatakan senang dengan fic ini yah, saya ikut bahagia karenanya. ((:**

**Dan untuk beberapa pembaca yang ingin bikin fic SasuFemNaru tapi nggak punya lappy, hm… saya juga pernah mengalaminya; PC rusak, lappy nggak ada, jadi untuk beberapa waktu saya nulis dan publish dari hp. Selalu ada jalan kalau kita memang kita niat. Bisa juga nulis di note fb dulu atau di buku, yang penting idenya sudah ditulis dan tersimpan, supaya nggak hilang. ^^**

**Btw, bentar lagi lebaran yah. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah. Maaf selama ini saya sering nge-php pembaca. Jarang update, updatean molor mulu, jalan cerita nggak sesuai dengan harapan pembaca, dll. Pun saya memaafkan kalian yang sering neror untuk update cepet, maksa bikin sekuel, dll. #EdisiCurhat**

**Saya juga maafin kalian yang suka nebar flame nggak jelas. Jangan galak-galak loh, nanti balik jatuh cinta sama saya baru tahu rasa. #Ehhh… XD**

**Pokoknya mah saya cinta kalian semua, dari pembaca setia sampe kalian flamer2 tercinta. #Lope2DiUdara**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 9 : Temptation**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menghembuskan napas keras, bersiap memulai kegiatan hariannya seperti biasa. Sekali lagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ya ampun, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersemangat hari ini. Anggap saja dia gila. Ya, gila, karena misi untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu berhasil membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

"Aku terdengar seperti wanita penggoda," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum kecil sembari memutar tubuhnya pelan, memastikan jika penampilannya terlihat sempurna hari ini. "Aku memang berniat untuk menggoda dan melihat reaksinya." Ia terkekeh pelan setelahnya, menyambar _coat _panjang serta tas tangannya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya lalu turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan.

Tatapan heran Kurama menyambutnya saat wanita muda itu memasukki ruang dapur. "Apa?" tanyanya sembari menarik sebuah kursi kosong dan duduk di atasnya dengan nyaman. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya lagi saat Kurama tak kunjung menjawab, dan malah asyik mengoleskan selai kacang ke atas roti panggangnya.

Kurama mengangkat bahu ringan dan menjawab, "Entahlah, kau terlihat berbeda."

Naruto tersenyum di dalam hati. Bahkan seorang Kurama yang terkenal sangat cuek pun bisa melihat perbedaan pada penampilannya pagi ini. "Mungkin karena aku mengikat rambutku," jawab Naruto terdengar biasa. Sesuai dengan arahan Koyuki tadi malam, Naruto sengaja mengikat ekor kuda rambut pirangnya hari ini.

Kurama menatapnya lekat. "Bisa jadi," balasnya singkat.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa Koyuki pulang?" tanya Kurama kemudian, memutus keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto mengunyah pelan, menelannya cepat dan menjawab, "Koyuki pulang jam empat pagi," katanya. "Dia ada pemotretan pagi ini. Jadwalnya sangat padat."

"Kau harus berlaku baik padanya," kata Kurama kemudian, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Ia lalu mengorek kupingnya, berpikir jika ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya saat ini. "Koyuki tidak memiliki teman dan keluarga yang bisa dijadikannya tempat berbagi. Tragis sekali," lanjut Kurama, mengabaikan keterkejutan adiknya.

Namun akhirnya Naruto tersenyum. Merasa bersyukur karena Kurama akhirnya bisa menerima Koyuki. _Yeah, _walau Naruto berani bertaruh jika kakaknya itu tidak akan memperlihatkan kepeduliannya di depan Koyuki.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu Naruto segera menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Lalu pamit dan bergegas untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia memasang ekspresi biasa saat beberapa pria mulai yang berpapasan dengannya serta beberapa pria yang berada di dalam satu gerbong yang sama dengannya melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan tertarik.

Oh, Naruto sungguh tidak menginginkan perhatian dari pria lain, dia hanya ingin tahu reaksi Sasuke terhadap perubahan fisiknya hari ini. Namun Koyuki menegaskan padanya, jika ia harus memulainya pada beberapa pria lain terlebih dahulu, dan lihat apa pria-pria itu menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak biasa terhadapnya?

_Jika pria-pria lain bereaksi terhadap perubahanmu sementara Sasuke tidak, maka ada sesuatu yang salah dalam otak atasanmu itu._

Itu yang dikatakan Koyuki tadi malam padanya.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, perhentian pertamanya setelah keluar dari stasiun kereta api adalah kedai kopi di sebelah hotel tempatnya bekerja. Ia mengantri dengan sabar demi mendapatkan segelas _Americano _kesukaan Sasuke serta segelas kopi _latte _untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto pada seorang pria tampan berusia awal tiga puluh tahunan yang berdiri di balik konter. "Aku memesan yang biasa," tambahnya dengan senyum yang memikat.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menunduk dan bertelekan pada satu siku-menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menilai dan tertarik yang sama sekali tidak ditutupinya, sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah didapatkan Naruto darinya sejak ia menjadi langganan tetap di kedai kopi ini. "Boleh aku tahu pesanan yang _biasa _itu?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda.

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum hangat pada pria itu, sementara di dalam hati ia tertawa puas, bagaimana seorang pria bereaksi lain pada seorang wanita hanya karena riasan wajah serta tatanan rambut yang berbeda. Koyuki benar-benar ahli, pikirnya kagum. "Aku biasa membeli satu _Americano _porsi sedang serta satu kopi _latte _dengan tambahan karamel," jawabnya merdu.

Pria di balik konter itu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingat seorang wanita cantik sepertimu? Kukira baru kali ini kau datang ke kedai kopiku."

Naruto tertawa renyah, sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan anggun di depan wajahnya. "Kau terlalu memuji. Asal kau tahu, sudah beberapa minggu ini aku menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai kopimu."

Wanita muda itu bisa mendengar desahan napas keras dari pria di depannya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Salahku yang tidak bisa mengenalimu," ujarnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberimu _flat white _ukuran sedang serta tambahan karamel untuk _latte-_mu dengan cuma-cuma."

Naruto terkesiap, terlihat terkejut. "Benarkah? Semua itu gratis?"

Pria itu mengangguk, dan menjawab dengan nada menggoda, "_Anything for you, Babe_!" katanya membuat Naruto merasa yakin jika perubahannya pagi ini sukses besar. _Well, _setidaknya untuk beberapa pria tertentu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto kembali menyusuri jalan menuju hotel tempatnya bekerja.

Hal yang sama kembali didapatnya saat ia berjalan sepanjang lorong panjang menuju lift. Beberapa pegawai pria menyapanya dengan nada yang terlampau ramah. Setidaknya untuk pendengaran Naruto. Lagi-lagi ucapan Koyuki tadi malam terbukti, seorang pria akan bereaksi terhadap penampilan wanita. Menyedihkan, namun ternyata memang begitu kenyataannya.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam lift saat pintu lift terbuka. Lalu melangkah keluar dengan langkah lebar-lebar saat pintu lift kembali terbuka saat ia sudah sampai di lantai yang ditujunya. Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh pagi, tapi Sasuke serta Kakashi sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dan terlihat tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius.

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat lebih _kecut _daripada hari-hari biasanya. Apa pria itu sedang marah? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Namun Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mempercepat langkahnya, membuat dua orang pria itu menoleh ke arahnya datang. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya sopan. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja kerjanya, lalu membuka _coat _panjang yang dikenakannya lalu menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan baju yang ada di samping lemari arsipnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat menyerahkan gelas _Americano _pada Sasuke. Pria bermata gelap itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa. Ayolah. Dia berharap jika Sasuke akan memperhatikan perubahannya atau sedikit saja bereaksi akan perubahannya ini. Namun pria itu seolah tidak melihat perubahan pada penampilan Naruto dan tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Selamat pagi!" jawab Kakashi. Ia terdiam sejenak, alisnya terangkat saat berkata, "kau terlihat berbeda." Pria itu menilai penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lalu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit. "Apa karena kau mengikat rambutmu?"

Naruto tersenyum ramah, sembari melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan ujung matanya. "Sepertinya begitu, Pak," jawabnya. Naruto kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Apa aku gagal? Tanya Naruto di dalam hati. Kenapa atasannya itu terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali?

"Kau membeli dua gelas kopi untukmu sendiri?" tanya Kakashi, memutus lamunan pendek Naruto. Kedua mata Kakashi kini tertuju pada dua gelas kopi yang diletakkan di atas meja Naruto, sementara Sasuke menyesap _Americano_-nya pelan.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. "Saya hanya membeli satu untuk Pak Sasuke, satu _latte _untuk diri saya sendiri, sementara satu cangkir lagi diberikan gratis," terang Naruto panjang lebar. "Apa Anda mau, Pak Kakashi?" tanyanya. "Ada kopi _latte _ dan _flate white_. Anda mau yang mana?" tawarnya dengan suara senormal mungkin, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang sekilas diterimanya. Ayolah, kenapa Sasuke harus marah saat ia memberikan satu gelas kopi pada Kakashi? Apa jangan-jangan atasannya itu menginginkan dua gelas kopi pagi ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar, terlihat senang. "Aku mau kopi _latte_."

"Ah, tentu saja," kata Naruto sembari menyerahkan gelas kopi yang diinginkan Kakashi pada pria itu.

"Terima kasih!" kata Kakashi saat gelas itu berpindah tangan padanya. Ia meniupnya pelan, lalu menyeruputnya nikmat. "Enak sekali, mungkin karena gratis," katanya bercanda.

Ia masih memasang senyum ramah, dan menekan rasa terkejutnya saat Sasuke menyimpan gelas_ Americano _miliknya yang baru diminum sedikit ke atas meja kerja Naruto. "Apa kopinya tidak enak?" tanya Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke memulai hari tanpa segelas kopi.

"Aku sudah minum kopi di rumah," jawab Sasuke tanpa emosi. Pria itu merapikan jas biru tua yang dikenakannya, menepuk jas Kakashi dan kembali berkata, "Sebaiknya kita memeriksa masalahnya sekarang juga!"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan, melirik sekilas kea rah Naruto untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sekali lagi, lalu membalikkan badan untuk mengekori langkah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke kantornya pada pukul sebelas siang. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekedar inspeksi. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuh di atas kursi kerjanya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri jika perubahannya saat ini dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, dan hal itu menguatkannya.

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar komputer di depannya. Berpura-pura sibuk dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bawa dokumen yang terakhir kita bahas ke ruanganku!" ujar datar Sasuke saat ia melewati meja Naruto.

Naruto membawa apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan pria itu hingga tiba di depan meja kerja Sasuke. "Saya membawakan dokumen yang Anda minta." Naruto secara sengaja sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya saat meletakkan dokumen itu pelan di atas meja, membuat rambut ekor kudanya menjuntai ke depan, dan hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Anda bahas, Pak?" tanyanya sangat sopan.

Atasannya itu mengangguk pelan, sementara matanya tertuju pada dokumen yang tengah dibacanya. "Duduk!" ia menunjuk ke arah kursi dengan dagunya, meminta Naruto untuk duduk. Dengan patuh Naruto mendudukkan diri, lalu menunggu dengan sabar.

Sasuke memeriksa dokumen itu dan bergumam sendiri, mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto yang duduk di seberang mejanya. "Besok jangan membelikanku _Americano _lagi," katanya tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto mengerjap bingung lalu memiringkan kepala dan membalas, "kenapa? Apa kopi Anda tidak enak hari ini, Pak? Bukankah Anda selalu menginginkan segelas kopi sebelum bekerja?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Mulai hari ini aku membuat kopiku sendiri di rumah," jelas Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto. "Dan lagi, kenapa riasan wajahmu sangat tebal hari ini?"

Naruto kembali mengerjap. Kenapa Sasuke malah mengkritik penampilannya? Jujur saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit terguncang. Kepercayaan dirinya mendadak menguap saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Koyuki mengenai Sasuke benar-ada yang salah di dalam otak pria itu.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghitung sampai lima, menjaga agar nada suaranya terdengar biasa dan sopan saat ia berkata, "Saya hanya mengganti warna _lipstick _saya, Pak. Pekerja wanita lain juga banyak yang memakainya. Dan saya rasa penampilan saya tidak _heboh_, hanya sedikit lebih tebal saja," terangnya.

Dan itu masalahnya, maki Sasuke di dalam hati. Ya Tuhan, apa Naruto tidak sadar jika penampilannya saat ini terlihat sangat menggoda? Pria lainpun pasti berpikiran sama. Tidak mungkin pria di kedai kopi itu memberikan kopi secara gratis jika ia tidak merasa tertarik pada Naruto. Sialan! Dasar pria dan hormonnya, bentak Sasuke di dalam hati.

Ia juga memperhatikan lagi penampilan Naruto lewat ujung matanya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu membiarkan satu kancing kemejanya tidak dikancingkan? Bukankah Naruto selalu mengancingkannya selama ini? Selama ini wanita itu juga selalu menyanggul rambutnya. Penampilannya selama ini membuatnya terlihat sangat kaku. Namun hal itu justru sangat disukai oleh Sasuke. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu memusingkan tatapan pria lain terhadap Naruto.

"Apa Anda tidak menyukai penampilan saya?" Naruto kembali bertanya saat Sasuke terdiam lama, menyisakan keheningan yang meraja.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Bukan itu maksudku." Dirinya tidak mau jika Naruto berpikir ia merasa terganggu dengan penampilan wanita itu. Naruto tidak boleh tahu jika perubahan dirinya mempengaruhi pria itu dengan sangat kuat. "Setiap orang yang bekerja di hotel ini tentu saja harus terlihat _menarik_," tambahnya. "Hanya saja aku lebih menyukai penampilanmu yang sebelumnya."

Naruto mengatupkan mulut. Giginya gemertuk. "Apa Anda sedang mengejek saya. Pak?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana bisa Anda menyukai penampilan saya yang terdahulu, sementara sebagian besar pegawai yang bertemu dengan saya hari ini mengatakan jika penampilan saya jauh lebih baik saat ini?"

Sasuke bersandar di kursinya. Terdiam, dan memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Bukankah Anda sendiri pernah mengatakan jika penampilan pegawai sangat penting dalam bisnis ini?" tanyanya berapi-api. "Dan saya melakukan perubahan kecil ini untuk kepentingan hotel juga. Saya tidak mau tamu serta rekanan kerja Anda mengatakan jika sekretaris manager hotel ini sama sekali tidak _menarik _dan tidak sesuai dengan posisi yang diisinya," katanya beralasan. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia meringis, berharap jika Sasuke mempercayai alasan klise yang diberikannya.

"Kau yakin perubahanmu saat ini demi kepentingan hotel?" ia balik menyerang dengan telak.

Naruto ingin menelan air liurnya, namun mulutnya terasa kering.

"Atau kau melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis?"

Aku melakukan ini untuk menarik perhatianmu! Teriak Naruto di dalam hati. Kenapa dia malah memprotes penampilanku? Ratapnya kesal, tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas yang ditahannya sedari tadi. "Jadi, Anda memanggil saya hanya untuk membahas hal ini?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak," katanya cepat. "Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta malam ini."

Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Saya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Anda serius?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku serius," jawabnya datar. "Sekretaris lamaku biasa ikut menemaniku untuk menghadiri pesta-pesta yang diadakan rekan bisnis kita."

"Tapi saya tidak membawa persiapan," jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh malam," kata Sasuke kemudian. "Bersiaplah dan jangan membuatku menunggu."

Hening.

"Itu saja?"

"Hn…"

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Anda bahas, Pak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada. Kembali ke mejamu!" perintahnya datar.

Ruangan itu kembali hening saat Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

"Sialan!" maki Sasuke kemudian. Wanita itu benar-benar menggodanya dengan dasyat. Pria itu menyusurkan jemari tangan ke dalam rambutnya, mengerang frustasi. Pada awalnya dia hanya ingin membahas masalah pekerjaan dengan Naruto. Namun penampilan wanita itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Mulutnya gatal ingin mengutarakan keberatannya atas perubahan penampilan yang dilakukan wanita itu.

Dia sadar jika dia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Naruto berpenampilan menarik. Bahkan tempat mereka bekerja saat ini memang mengutamakan kecerdasan otak, serta penampilan yang menarik. Dan Naruto memiliki keduanya.

Sasuke bahkan harus menahan diri saat melihat Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik. Ia juga tetap menahan diri saat Kakashi mengatakan jika Naruto akan menjadi primadona baru di Hotel Zeus.

"Brengsek!" makinya lagi, kesal. Selintas ia mendengar beberapa pegawai pria saat inspeksi tadi, mereka dengan terang-terangan menyukai penampilan Naruto yang baru. Sasuke menghela napas kasar, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke atas meja kerjanya, terlihat tidak sabar. Dan kenapa sekarang ia malah mengajak wanita itu ke pesta nanti malam? "Kau sudah gila, Sasuke!" katanya pelan sembari mengusap wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto sengaja mampir ke sebuah salon yang berada dekat dengan rumahnya untuk menata rambutnya dan memanikur kukunya. Setelahnya ia bergegas melanjutkan perjalannya, benar-benar terkejut saat melihat sebuah kotak besar yang tergeletak di depan teras rumahnya sore ini. Siang tadi ia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya hari ini, tidak lupa ia menceritakan jika Sasuke mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta formal malam ini. Koyuki memekik senang mendengarnya, dan berbaik hati untuk menyiapkan gaun, tas serta sepasang sepatu yang akan dikenakan oleh Naruto untuk ke pesta nanti, serta mengatakan padanya jika ia menginginkan laporan secara detail apa yang terjadi setelah pesta nanti.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun," kata Naruto, siang tadi lewat sambungan telepon. Ia sengaja masuk ke dalam bilik _kamar mandi _di dalam satu toilet wanita di lantai dua saat jam makan siang berlangsung untuk menghubungi Koyuki. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Ino, karena teman seperjuangannya itu memiliki jam makan siang yang berbeda dengannya hari ini.

Ia bisa mendengar tawa puas dari ujung sambungan telepon. Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dengan yakin Koyuki mengatakan jika Sasuke tengah cemburu melihat perubahan penampilan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto mendesah panjang. Entah kenapa dia merasa kembali tidak yakin. Apalagi saat Sasuke mengatakan jika pria itu menyukai penampilan lamanya.

"Dia mengatakannya karena cemburu!" Koyuki kembali mengatakannya. "Dia tidak mau pria lain melihat kecantikanmu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi, membuat Koyuki mendengus kasar.

"Sangat yakin," balas Koyuki. "Aku akan mengirim gaun dan perlengkapan untuk kau kenakan pada pesta malam ini." Koyuki terdiam sejenak. "Gunakan pesonamu. Aku sudah mengajarimu bukan? Pesta malam ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagus agar kau mengetahui isi hati bosmu yang sebenarnya. Gunakan sedikit cara licik, Naruto dan kau akan terkejut melihat hasilnya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mencoba untuk fokus dan mengingat semua pembicaraannya dengan Koyuki tadi malam. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa kardus berukuran besar itu ke dalam rumah. Malam ini Kurama akan pulang sangat terlambat, karena ada pelatihan di luar kota, jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika ia pulang tengah malam nanti.

Kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat isi dari kotak itu. Koyuki benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, saat mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebuah _dress _dengan model rok skater di atas lutut tanpa lengan dengan tali yang diikatkan di leher-berwarna merah terang, lalu meletakan _dress _itu di depan tubuhnya. Bahan _dress _itu terbuat dari sutra terbaik yang terasa lembut dan dingin di tangannya. Ia menatap _dress_ itu lama, dan tersenyum saat menyadari jika tatanan rambutnya saat ini sangat sesuai dengan _dress_ merah yang dikirim oleh Koyuki-rambut pirangnya ditata dengan gaya _updo _saat ini.

Wanita itu terpekik keras saat melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap. Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia mandi dengan cepat, dan berhati-hati agar tatanan rambutnya tidak rusak terkena air.

Naruto berdandan dengan cepat setelahnya namun memastikan jika penampilannya terlihat sempurna.

Ia segera berlari ke bawah saat bel pintunya berbunyi nyaring. Ia berlari sembari menenteng tas tangan berwarna_ champagne_ serta sepatu berhak tinggi yang senada dengan gaunnya. Di balik pintu, Naruto mengatur napas, lalu mengenakan sepatunya sebelum membuka pintu itu untuk Sasuke. "Anda datang tepat waktu," katanya dengan senyum memikat.

"Lumayan," kata Sasuke tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto. "Penampilanmu lumayan," katanya lagi saat Naruto memasang ekspresi terkejutnya yang menggemaskan.

"Hanya lumayan?"Naruto terdengar kesal mendengarnya. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, membuat wanita itu berdeham dan memaki mulutnya yang terlalu jujur.

Sasuke menyeringai sembari membantu Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes-nya. Ia berjalan memutari bagian depan kendaraannya lalu masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar bersyukur karena Koyuki memberinya pinjaman _dress _merah yang kini dikenakannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan jika pesta ini hanya makan malam biasa? Pesta ini sangat mewah dan formal, bahkan nyaris membuat kedua kaki Naruto gemetar karena serangan rasa tidak percaya diri yang menyerbunya cepat.

"Apa yang kautakutkan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Naruto. "Penampilanmu hebat," tambahnya membuat Naruto tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Untuk beberapa waktu kekhawatiran Naruto sirna, digantikan oleh debaran jantung yang mulai menggila. Sepanjang makan malam pria itu terus berada di sampingnya. Melibatkannya di setiap pembicaraan dan memperkenalkannya secara formal kepada setiap tamu yang menyapa keduanya sebagai teman kencannya malam ini.

Sasuke mengenalkannya sebagai teman kencannya? Bagaimana jika hal ini terdengar oleh pihak hotel? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, tentu saja ia berperan sebagai teman kencan pria itu saat ini, bukan sebagai sekretarisnya. Pasti Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama saat menghadiri pesta-pesta sebelumnya dengan sekretaris lamanya.

Sial. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan hal itu saat ini? Hal yang mampu membuat kegembiraan kecilnya kembali menguap. Naruto mendesah panjang, ia membutuhkan udara segar saat ini, jauh dari meriahnya pesta di seluruh ruangan di dalam kediaman tuan rumah yang sangat besar. Wanita itu tidak menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan dimana ia merasa _kecil. _

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Naruto. Pria itu bisa tahu dengan cepat saat teman kencannya menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kau mau menghirup udara segar?" tanyanya lagi yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh Naruto.

Keduanya segera menyelinap keluar. Mencari tempat sepi di teras belakang rumah. Samar-samar suara obrolan, gelak tawa serta alunan musik terdengar dari dalam rumah, membuat Naruto menengok ke belakang lalu kembali menatap pemandangan taman bunga luas di hadapannya. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati kesejukan malam.

"Kau tidak suka pesta?" Sasuke membuka suara, memutus keheningan diantara keduanya. "Atau kau tidak suka aku yang menjadi teman kencanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab, "Saya menyukai pesta, tapi bukan pesta seperti ini," akunya polos. "Dan saya sangat menyukai anda sebagai teman kencan saya." Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, memejamkan mata, mengutuk kepolosannya, tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti padanya saat ini. Naruto berdeham, dan kembali bicara dengan nada lebih tenang, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Anda mengenalkan saya sebagai teman kencan? Bukankah saya sekretaris anda, Pak?" tanyanya ingin memastikan kebenaran pikirannya tadi.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya, tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku selalu mengenalkan wanita yang menemaniku ke pesta sebagai teman kencan. Begitu pun dengan sekretaris-sekretarisku yang sebelumnya." Ia menyeringai. "Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa?"

"Saya?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai lambat-lambat, matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Naruto. "Ya. Kau terlihat kecewa," ulangnya. "Kenapa? Karena aku menyamakan posisimu dengan sekretaris-sekretarisku sebelumnya."

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menelan kering saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke hari ini.

"Ah, aku lupa. Bukankah kau memiliki satu hutang yang belum dibayar padaku?"

Naruto mengernyit, terlihat bingung. "Hutang? Saya?" Wanita itu sejenak berpikir, mencoba mengingat hutang apa yang dimilikinya pada Sasuke, dan hal itu menyentaknya, membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Apa Sasuke berniat untuk menciumnya? Ya Tuhan, semoga apa yang kupikirkan benar, teriaknya di dalam hati. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu seberapa besar ia merindukan rasa bibir pria itu, dan hal itu membuat wajahnya merah padam karena perasaan malu.

Sasuke menarik sudut mulutnya, terlihat senang melihat perubahan ekspresi sekretarisnya. Naruto pasti sudah paham apa yang menjadi maksudnya saat ini. Ia mengangkat ibu jarinya, lalu menggosokkan ibu jarinya pada bibir merah Naruto. Bibir yang sedari awal terlihat menantang dan mengundang dirinya untuk segera mengklaimnya. Pria itu menangkup wajah Naruto, mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Ya, kau masih berhutang padaku," katanya dengan suara serak. Bibir Sasuke bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto saat ia mengatakannya. "Kau masih berhutang satu ciuman padaku, Naruto," tambahnya sebelum menyatukan mulut mereka, menyusuri bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mengerang karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai… masih dalam rangka merayakan SafOnyxDay2016 yah, Teman-teman. **

**Dichap ini ada bagian yang kalian suka nggak? Atau bikin kalian tersenyum nggak jelas saat membacanya? Seperti halnya saya saat menulis chapter ini? #Kepo XD**

**Btw, ada yang menanyakan ; apa akan ada pair Kurama x Koyuki? Jawabannya tidak ada. Hubunga mereka disini hanya sebatas teman. Lebih seperti kakak dan adik. Itu saja. ^^**

**Ah, semoga kalian cukup terhibur saat membaca chap terbaru fic ini yah. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#SafOnyxDay2016**

**#SasuFemNaruIndonesia**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 10 : Buku Bersampul Jingga**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Emosi Naruto terus turun-naik setengah hari ini. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah pintu ruangan Sasuke yang tertutup. Pria itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka dua malam yang lalu. Sasuke bekerja seperti biasa, memberinya perintah dengan nada serta ekspresi datar yang sama, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sebuah penyesalan untuk perbuatannya terhadap Naruto.

Si _brengsek _itu pasti hanya ingin memberiku pelajaran, desis Naruto di dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kertas laporan di tangannya hingga kusut, dan sobek, membuatnya terkesiap dengan kedua mata melebar setelah sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Sial, hanya karena memikirkan pria itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini.

Abaikan! Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan desahan napas berat dia membuang rasa frustasi yang bergelayut di dalam pikirannya, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan rasa pria itu di bibirnya, dan kembali menjalankan hidupnya seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak akan bisa! Naruto mengerang saat kenyataan itu menyusup masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dengan ekspresi kesal dia memukul dahinya hingga beberapa kali, tanpa sadar jika pria yang tengah dipikirkannya kini berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik dan satu alis terangkat.

"Berhenti memukul dirimu sendiri, kau mau membuat dirimu lebih bodoh lagi?"

Naruto mendongak, balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _bodohnya. _Apalagi yang lebih memalukan selain ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Mencium atasanmu saat kau mabuk?

Kedua bahu Naruto merosot, ia memalingkan muka, meringis dan mengumpat pelan tanpa sadar jika bibir Sasuke menipis membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

Hening.

"Jadi, mana laporan yang kuminta?" tanya Sasuke kemudian dengan ekspresi dan nada datar andalannya.

Naruto mengerjap, kepalanya menunduk menatap kertas-kertas laporan yang ada di pangkuannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, karena rasa takut dan rasa bersalah yang menggerogotinya. Dengan ekspresi campur-aduk dia mengangkat kertas-kertas laporan itu ke hadapan wajah Sasuke, dan kembali meringis saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari atasannya itu.

Dengan sebuah hentakan kasar Sasuke merebut paksa kertas-kertas laporan itu dari tangan Naruto, tatapannya masih menyorot marah, walau bibirnya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ah, bolehkah Naruto berharap bumi menelan dirinya saat ini juga?

"Kau tahu, kan aku memerlukan laporan ini untuk rapat siang ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tertahan, giginya gemeretuk, marah sekaligus kesal. "Dan kau, kau—" Sasuke menghela napas keras tanpa bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, dan menjawab pelan, "Saya akan segera mencetaknya kembali." Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara tangannya sedikit bergetar saat ia menekan _keybord _laptopnya untuk kembali mencetak laporan yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya satu jam yang lalu itu.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih berhati-hati!" ujar Sasuke dingin membuat Naruto menelan kering tanpa bisa membantah ucapannya. Lagi pula ini memang kesalahannya, dia sangat teledor. Dia pantas untuk mendapat _ceramah _panjang dari Sasuke. "Kau tahu berapa banyak pohon yang ditebang untuk setiap kertas yang kau gunakan?" ujarnya dengan nada tertahan. "Belum lagi kau memboroskan waktu. Pekerjaanmu tidak _efisien_!" berondongnya tanpa ampun membuat Naruto merasa semakin _kecil _karenanya. "Kenapa aku harus terus memarahimu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar?"

Hening.

Sasuke terdiam lama, lalu membuang napas dengan keras. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mencampuradukkan urusan pribadi dan urusan pekerjaannya, dia harus bisa bersikap tegas dan memperlakukan Naruto sama seperti bawahannya yang lain. Tidak ada kata _istimewa _di dalam kamusnya. Dia akan memperlakukan semua bawahannya dengan sama, walau tanpa disadarinya dia telah memperlakukan Naruto dengan istimewa.

"Bawa laporannya ke ruang rapat. Segera!" ujarnya kemudian dengan tegas sebelum berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang merosot di atas kursi kerjanya—merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Tolong jangan katakan jika kau membuat masalah baru kali ini!" Ino berkata sembari menyempitkan mata. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, memastikan jika tidak ada karyawan lain yang bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto saat ini. "Kenapa kau terus menekuk wajahmu?" tanyanya lagi penasaran.

Sebenarnya bukan hal asing melihat Naruto menekuk wajahnya seperti saat ini, namun yang jadi pertanyaan Ino kali ini adalah—kebodohan apa lagi yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang?

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam sembari menusuk-nusukkan garpu di tangannya ke makanannya sendiri. "Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku melakukan kebodohan lagi?" tanyanya muram, sementara Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan, dan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Naruto mendesah keras, kehilangan selera makannya dan mendorong makanannya ke samping meja. "Aku memang melakukan kesalahan lagi, tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini," keluhnya membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto kembali terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya pada Ino. "Ino, menurutmu apa alasan seorang pria mencium seorang wanita," ucapnya polos membuat Ino terbelalak, nyaris menyemburkan makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Demi Tuhan, dari semua orang, kenapa justru Naruto yang mempertanyakan masalah ini.

Sedikit gugup Ino mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Seorang pria menciummu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dipaksakan.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lalu menjawab dengan gerakan kikuk yang membuat Ino semakin yakin jika mereka tengah membahas masalah percintaan Naruto saat ini. Tapi siapa pria itu? Ino tidak pernah melihat Naruto pergi berkencan. Naruto selalu pulang sendirian, atau dijemput oleh Kurama, terkadang menumpang pada Kiba.

Kiba? Pekik Ino di dalam hati.

Kedua mata Ino kembali terbelalak. Dengan gerakan berlebihan dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Apa Naruto berkencan dengan Kiba? Bagaimana jika pihak hotel tempat mereka bekerja mengetahuinya?

Sialan, maki Ino di dalam hati. Dia harus memperingatkan Kiba masalah ini. Ini masalah serius, pikir Ino gusar. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang sudah menjadi karyawan tetap, status Naruto yang masih sebagai pekerja _training _dipertaruhkan saat ini. Ino merinding ngeri, Sasuke pasti tidak akan memberi Naruto pengampunan, pria tanpa hati itu pasti mengeluarkan Naruto dengan senang hati jika mengetahui masalah ini.

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan berbisik pelan, "Kiba menciummu?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan berdesis dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Kenapa harus Kiba yang menciumku?" tanyanya keras, membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah meja mereka. "Kenapa?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat saat Ino mengangkat telunjuknya ke depan mulut, sama sekali tidak sadar jika ucapannya mengundang rasa ingin tahu beberapa karyawan yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di ruang kantin siang ini.

"Kecilkan suaramu, kau ingin semua karyawan tahu kau berkencan dengan Kiba?" desis Ino memperingatkan.

Naruto kembali memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas dan menjawab dengan nada ketus, "Aku tidak berkencan dengan Kiba!" jawabnya sedikit agak keras. "Jangan melibatkan Kiba, dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal ini," tambahnya cepat, membuat Ino melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Kau mau dia mendapat masalah? Bagaimana jika pihak hotel mendengar kabar tidak benar ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis, sementara Ino hanya bisa mengelus dada, menyabarkan diri walau tangannya sangat gatal ingin memukul kepala teman baiknya itu dengan keras.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mendesah lega.

_Well, b_agus, pikirnya merasa tenang, seolah beban berat di dalam hatinya hilang karena ucapanNaruto. Ino tidak mau jika Kiba mendapat surat peringatan sementara Naruto kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena masalah asmara. Bagaimanapun juga keduanya sudah menjadi teman baiknya, teman berbagi suka dan duka selama mereka bekerja di tempat ini. Keduanya boleh jatuh cinta tentu saja, siapa yang bisa melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta? Namun tentu saja keduanya harus bisa bermain dengan _cantik _bukan?

"Jadi, siapa yang menciummu?" Ino kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Naruto menelan kering, lidahnya mendadak kelu, ia terlalu gugup mendapat tatapan serius dari Ino. Oh, bagaimana caranya dia menghindar? "Aku hanya bertanya, bukan berarti aku yang mengalaminya," katanya dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Apa aku tudak boleh bertanya mengenai hal itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan mulut mengerucut lucu, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kencang karena gugup.

Di sisi lain, Ino tentu saja tidak langsung percaya dengan mudah. Untuknya sangat sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto, pikirnya.

Ino menyeringai, di dalam hati ia merasa puas karena pada akhirnya Naruto bisa jatuh cinta juga, walau di sisi lain dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Naruto belum mau bersikap jujur terhadapnya. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian disusul oleh desahan napas panjang. "Menurut pandanganku, seorang pria mencium wanita karena beberapa alasan." Ino berhenti sejenak saat Naruto mendengarkannya dengan ekspresi serius.

Oh, bolehkah dia tertawa sekarang? Dari ekspresinya saja dia bisa tahu jika wanita yang tengah dibahas oleh keduanya saat ini tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Sabar! Ujar Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat yakin jika Naruto akan terbuka jika waktunya tiba.

"Pertama," ucapnya sembari mengangkat satu jarinya ke udara, "karena pria itu menyukainya," jawabnya membuat Naruto mengerjap lucu. "Yang kedua," ia kembali terdiam sejenak untuk menghasilkan efek dramatis, "pria itu hanya mencari keuntungan dari wanita yang diciumnya," tegasnya membuat kening Naruto tertekuk dalam.

Ah, Naruto pasti tidak menyukai alasan kedua yang diutarakannya barusan. "Seorang pria akan mencium wanita dengan salah satu alasan tadi," tegasnya sungguh-sungguh. "Pria itu mencintainya, atau mengambil keuntungan saja."

"Begitu?" Naruto masih menekuk keningnya dalam, berusaha meresap jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ino. Alasan Sasuke menciumnya pasti karena alasan kedua, pikirnya kesal. Pria itu hanya mencari keuntungan untuk membalas dendam. Naruto mendengus, memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya pada Ino. "Aku yakin dia melakukannya untuk mencari keuntungan," desisnya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Satu alis Ino terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Lalu menarik sudut mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyum dipaksakan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir jika alasan seorang pria mencium seorang wanita lebih banyak didasari oleh alasan yang kedua."

"Ah, belum tentu," jawab Ino sembari mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Bisa jadi dia melakukannya karena alasan pertama. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menanyakannya secara langsung. Tanya padanya, kenapa dia menciummu?"

Naruto tertegun, kembali memikirkan ucapan Ino dengan serius. Ah, tidak perlu ditanyakan, pikirnya miris, karena Sasuke dengan jelas sudah mengatakannya, dia menciumnya sebagai balasan karena Naruto menciumnya paksa saat tengah mabuk.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan langkah gontai. Wanita itu mengehntikan langkahnya sejenak saat berpapasan dengan Kakashi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Naruto membungkuk, memberi hormat sementara Kakashi hanya mengangguk lalu menepuk bahu kanan wanita itu pelan sembari berlalu.

"Tumben," kata Naruto pelan, merasa sedikit takjub karena Kakashi terlihat sangat tergesa. Dari semua atasan yang dikenalnya hanya Kakashi yang terlihat begitu santai dan tenang dalam menghadapi apa pun, ah, terkecuali saat menghadapi Sasuke, pikir Naruto dengan kedua mata menyipit sempurna.

Seorang Sasuke bisa membuat Kakashi berlarian sepanjang koridor agar tidak datang terlambat saat rapat, prestasi yang harus diberi pujian tinggi, ringisnya sembari merinding ngeri.

Sasuke dan kepribadiannya yang menyeramkan, sungguh satu perpaduan yang sempurna dan kau malah menyukai tipe pria seperti itu? Naruto kembali meringis saat kenyataan yang tidak disukainya menghantam pemikirannya dengan keras. Tapi Sasuke bisa juga bersikap manis, ujarnya untuk membela diri. Pria itu bahkan mengirimkan satu buket bunga ukuran besar saat dia dirawat di rumah sakit, dan tanpa diminta pria itu menemaninya di rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan kerja itu terjadi.

Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengatakannya, atau menyombongkan diri karenanya. Bukankah itu manis? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Naruto mengehla napas kasar, lalu kembali melangkah dan kembali mundur saat hak tinggi sepatunya menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah buku?

Satu alis Naruto terangkat. Hanya satu orang yang selalu membawa-bawa buku bersampul jingga itu di hotel ini—buku yang tergeletak di atas karpet tebal itu pasti milik Kakashi. Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil buku bersampul jingga itu. Dia akan mengembalikannya saat bertemu dengan Kakashi, pikirnya tanpa tahu isi sebenarnya buku yang dibawanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Jam-jam berikutnya berlalu dengan sangat lambat untuk Naruto. Dia mengerang, lalu menggeliat untuk melenturkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding, sudah pukul tujuh malam, pantas saja perutnya berbunyi nyaring, belum lagi dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya siang tadi.

Hah, seharusnya hal semacam ini tidak mempengaruhi nafsu makannya, sekarang dia harus bersabar hingga pekerjaannya selesai lalu pulang dan mampir ke restoran cepat saji untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak?"

Suara berat Sasuke mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunan pendeknya. Wanita itu tidak memperlihatkan wajah bersahabat, dan menjawab hanya dengan satu anggukan pelan. Naruto bahkan tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke, ia masih sangat kesal, amat sangat kesal hingga ingin rasanya ia menendang kemaluan Sasuke dengan keras.

Andai aku bisa melakukannya, keluhnya di dalam hati sementara Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Tatapan Sasuke segera teralih pada sebuah buku bersampul jingga yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja Naruto. Dengan senyum tipis dia mengangkat buku itu, lalu membuka halaman demi halamannya dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau suka membaca buku seperti ini," ujarnya membuat perhatian Naruto teralih.

Kedua alis wanita itu bertemu, sedikit terganggu mendengar nada geli di dalam suara Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi hingga ketularan sifat mesumnya," olok Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Sasuke mendengus, lalu memukulkan buku di tangannya ke atas kepala Naruto dengan pelan. "Pantas saja kau sangat brutal saat menciumku, ternyata kau memiliki buku ini sebagai pegangan, huh?"

Naruto terlihat semakin bingung, sementara tangannya diusapkan ke atas kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana kau belajar?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Apa kau sudah membaca hingga proses pembuatan bayi?" tanyanya lagi dengan ringannya, sementara Naruto terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar.

Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke saat ini? Kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak paham akan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke? Proses pembuatan bayi apa?

"Maaf, maksud anda apa?" Naruto akhirnya buka suara.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu mengangkat buku di tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto. Dengan tenangnya dia membuka halaman yang memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang membuat Naruto syok dan membeku di tempat. "Maksudku ini," ujar pria itu dengan santainya.

"Ke-kenapa ada gambar jorok di sana?" Naruto terpekik, terkejut sekaligus merasa malu. Ah, wajahnya pasti memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menahan malu atas kesalahpahaman Sasuke. "I-itu bukan milikku," kata Naruto terbata, berusaha untuk membela diri dan membersihkan namanya di depan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah cukup umur untuk membacanya, kenapa harus merasa malu?"

Naruto berjengit. "Sungguh, buku itu bukan milikku," sahutnya cepat. "Buku itu milik Pak Kakashi, saya akan mengembalikannya saat bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ah, jadi kau meminjamnya dari Kakashi?"

"Bukan!" pekik Naruto keras. Aish… kenapa kesalahpahamannya malah melebar? Pikirnya miris. "Saya tidak meminjamnya, saya memungutnya karena Pak Kakashi tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," tambahany dengan napas memburu.

"Tidak perlu merasa malu, Namikaze," balas Sasuke santai. Pria itu meletakkan kembali buku bersampul jingga itu di atas meja. "Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak membawanya ke tempat kerja," ujarnya datar. "Dan jangan katakan jika kau tidak konsentrasi kerja karena ingin menyelesaikan membaca buku ini—"

"Tidak!" potong Naruto cepat. Wanita itu kembali kesal karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan seenaknya. "Saya katakan sekali lagi, buku itu bukan milik saya," ujarnya berapi-api. "Saya hanya menemukannya dan akan segera mengembalikannya kepada pemilik aslinya," ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas sementara Sasuke bersidekap, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Yang kedua, bukan buku itu yang membuat saya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Lalu apa?"

"Anda!" tunjuk Naruto dengan berani. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, dan dia berharap Sasuke mau mendengarkannya untuk kali ini saja. "Sikap anda membuat saya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi," tambahnya membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Naruto memalingkan wajah, keberaniannya kembali menguap hanya karena satu tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Sial! Kenapa pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya mati kutu?

"Sikapku yang mana yang membuatmu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi?" tantangnya dengan sikap angkuh.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tersisa. "Kenapa Anda menciumku? Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

"Kita bahas ini di luar," ujarnya dingin, lalu berbalik pergi untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya kembali, mematikan lampu ruang kerjanya lalu kembali keluar dengan tas serta jas kerjanya di tangan. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Masalah ini tidak boleh dibahas di sini. Mengerti?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala keras. "Tidak. Saya tidak mengerti," ujarnya keras kepala.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu dan ikut denganku!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

Naruto bergeming, membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran hingga memutuskan untuk berjalan memutar ke arah meja kerja Naruto, mengambil alih posisi Naruto untuk menyimpan semua data yang tengah dikerjakan oleh sekretarisnya itu sebelum mematikan _laptop_nya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menyambar tas tangan serta mantel milik Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada wanita muda itu.

"Kita akan membahasnya di luar jam kerja!" putus Sasuke mutlak, pandangannya sama sekali tidak tertebak, hal yang semakin menganggu pikiran Naruto. Wanita itu hanya bisa menghentakkan kaki, kembali kesal karena sikap Sasuke.

Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada pria ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati, merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka membahas masalah pribadi saat jam kerja," ujar Sasuke dingin, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya, membawanya membelah jalanan Kota Tokyo yang lenggang malam ini, dan menghentikannya di sisi Teluk Tokyo menatap keindahan Tokyo Bridge Gate di malam hari.

Sasuke menurunkan jendela kaca mobilnya, membuat udara dingin menyerbu masuk, mengantarkan hawa musim dingin yang menusuk. "Jadi, apa yang mengusikmu?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih bersahabat, sementara Naruto memalingkan wajah, menatap jembatan indah yang terbentang gagah, jauh di depannya, mengaguminya dalam diam.

"Naruto?!" panggil Sasuke. Ada nada tidak sabar saat ia mengatakannya. Pria itu membuka sabuk pengamannya, agar lebih bebas bergerak, lalu mengangkat tangannya, memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya. "Kemana keberanianmu yang tadi? Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan jika sikapku membuatmu tidak bisa konsentrasi saat bekerja? Sekarang katakana, sikapmu yang mana?"

Naruto terdiam, berusaha melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Sasuke, namun gagal. Pria itu memaksanya untuk balas menatap lurus.

"Katakan!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa Anda menciumku?" tanyanya parau, nyaris menangis. Ya Tuhan, dari semua pria di dunia ini kenapa dia harus mencintai Sasuke? Seorang pria yang sepertinya sangat mustahil untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke terdiam, melepaskan wajah Naruto walau masih menatap wanita itu lurus.

"Sikap Anda itu membuat saya merasa tidak nyaman," tambah Naruto membuat gigi Sasuke gemertuk dan tertawa kasar.

"Tidak nyaman?" olok Sasuke dengan sikap mencemooh. "Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau membalas ciumanku, Nona Namikaze!" serangnya, membuat Naruto menudukkan kepala, menatap jari-jari tangannya yang bergetar karena gugup. "Kau memprotes hal itu?" tanyanya datar. "Apa kau lupa jika kau yang memulai semuanya?"

"Aku tahu," balas Naruto menanggalkan sikap formalnya. "Namun sikap Anda membuatku berharap sangat tinggi. Apa Anda tidak mengerti?" ujarnya membuat Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, berusaha mencerna maksud Naruto. Wanita itu terdiam lama, kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada jembatan Tokyo.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, tersenyum tipis dan hanya bisa bertaruh, berharap tebakannya benar. "Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu," tukasnya membuat Naruto kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Aku hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa menciummu." Sasuke tersenyum setelah mengatakannya, sementara jemarinya mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan gerakan pelan. "Boleh aku menciummu lagi?" tanyanya serak sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman _manis _yang memabukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maafkan untuk typo(s) yang merajalela. #Nangis.**

**Dan ouch... kali ini Sasuke duluan yang ngutarain perasaan. Xixixi... XD**

**Nggak manis sih, tapi ya... begitulah. #NgorekTanah**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 11 : Rahasia dan Cemburu?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Udara pagi yang dingin serta langit yang masih gelap sepertinya tidak lantas menyurutkan semangat Naruto hari ini. Sejak semalam wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu terus bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya, tersenyum seperti orang _sinting_dan terus berdoa dengan khusyuk agar pagi datang dengan cepat.

Dia terlalu antusias, tidak sabar untuk memulai rutinitas hariannya dengan cepat karena satu alasan; Sasuke.

Ia memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk mandi pagi ini. Memastikan tubuh serta rambutnya wangi sebelum akhirnya ia merasa puas dan keluar dari bawah _shower_untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk berdandan. Naruto harus memastikan jika penampilannya harus sempurna hari ini.

Wanita muda itu sama sekali tidak peduli jika dunia menganggapnya seperti gadis kecil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Oh ya, sikapnya saat ini memang seperti remaja tanggung yang tengah jatuh cinta. Ia hanya terlalu bahagia karena cintanya berbalas. Itu saja.

Naruto bersiul pelan saat menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin riasnya. Ia lalu mengedipkan matanya genit setelah puas melihat dandanannya yang terlihat lebih memukau hari ini.

Ayolah, dia harus tampil memesona di depan kekasihnya bukan?

Kekasih? Ya, sejak tadi malam statusnya sudah resmi sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

Naruto menjerit di dalam hati, berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan hebohnya saat teringat ciuman tadi malam. Oh Tuhan, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja kedua pipinya sudah merona dengan hebatnya. Susah payah ia berusaha untuk meredakan debaran jantungnnya yang menggila. Perlahan ia menarik napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya, masih pukul enam pagi. Keningnya berkerut, terlihat kecewa karena ia masih harus menunggu satu jam hingga waktu keberangkatannya ke kantor.

Ah, atau mungkin tidak?

Naruto tersenyum karenanya dengan semangat ia membalikkan badan untuk menyambar jaket serta tas kerjanya yang diletakkan di atas kursi bacanya. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia datang lebih pagi bukan? Ujarnya di dalam hati, terlihat senang.

Wanita itu turun dengan tergesa, sama sekali tidak terkejut saat melihat dapur dan ruang makan masih sepi tanpa keberadaan Kurama yang memang biasa menyiapkan sarapan mereka pada pukul enam tiga puluh pagi.

"Aku bisa sarapan di kantor," ujarnya lirih masih dengan semangat yang sama. "Kak, aku pergi!" teriaknya tanpa menoleh sementara Kurama yang baru memasuki ruang dapur menatap punggung adiknya dengan sebuah kernyitan dalam.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kurama.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum cerah sementara kakinya sibuk mengenakan sepatu kulit berhak tinggi berwarna hitamnya. Ia mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai kayu yang diinjaknya dua kali, lalu menjawab dengan nada riang yang membuat Kurama mengernyit semakin dalam. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kak." Ia terdiam sejenak, melempar tatapannya keluar jendela dan kembali bicara, "Bukankah pagi ini sangat cerah?" ujarnya asal.

Satu alis Kurama terangkat, dengan malas ia menoleh ke arah jendela dapur, menatap ke atas langit pagi yang masih kelabu, ia bahkan berani bertaruh jika tidak lama lagi hujan akan segera turun. "Aku yakin ada yang salah dengan otakmu," ujarnya pelan tanpa maksud menyinggung perasaan adik semata wayangnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan heran jika adik yang biasanya sangat sulit untuk melakukan segala jenis aktifitas pagi tiba-tiba saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam?

Kurama melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ekspresinya serius saat ia berkata, "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" tanyanya beruntun membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku mungkin pulang malam, ada banyak sekali pekerjaan menjelang musim panas ini. Kakak jangan menungguku untuk makan malam. Ok?" tukas Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Kurama yang masih mengerjap lucu, bingung.

Kurama tidak menjawab.

"Kak?!"

Kurama mendesah keras, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Jangan lupa sarapan, dan jangan lewatkan makan siang juga makan malam. Mengerti?" balasnya penuh perhatian. Naruto memang seringkali melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam jika tengah stres, atau sibuk. Kurama tahu betul hal itu, karenanya ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengingatkan adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto dengan senyum secerah mentari. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan yang lagi-lagi membuat Kurama terbelalak, dan nyaris pingsan di tempat.

"Siapa kau?!" tanyanya lagi dengan mata terbelalak.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan menjawab merdu, "Kau hanya perlu jatuh cinta untuk tahu, Kak," ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi, keluar dari dalam rumah untuk memulai aktifitas hariannya lebih awal pagi ini, namun sayangnya apa yang diharapkannya sama sekali tidak seindah bayangannya.

Ia harus menelan pahit saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di kantor bersama seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang terlihat sempurna dalam balutan _dress_selutut berwarna putih gadingnya yang _elegant_.

Naruto mulai menilai, menatap wanita itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan ekor matanya. Oh, cara dia tertawa saja begitu berbeda dengannya. Ah, apa dia sedang cemburu?

Tentu saja dia cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita asing itu bahkan berani mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke, dan yang lebih membuatnya marah adalah; kenapa kekasihnya tidak menolaknya?

Brengsek! Maki Naruto di dalam hati.

Naruto bergegas berdiri, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi saat keduanya keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke, berjalan melewati meja kerjanya dengan santai, seolah-olah Naruto tidak berada di sana.

"Menyebalkan!" gumamnya kesal sembari mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan perlahan saat keduanya berbelok di ujung lorong. Naruto menghela napas keras, melirik sinis ke tempat keduanya berbelok, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita itu? Ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Pegawai baru? Atau jangan-jangan mantan kekasih Sasuke?

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dengan mantap ia membulatkan tekad untuk tidak memperlihatkan kecemburuannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau harus bersikap masa bodoh, Naruto!" tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Naruto masih belum kunjung membaik saat jam makan siang tiba. Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang melintas di kepalanya tentang Sasuke. Kekasihnya yang baru dikencaninya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam itu tidak mungkin langsung berselingkuh, kan?

Ia pun mengerang, lalu meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa hampir meledak di atas meja kerjanya yang rapi. Naruto nyaris melakukannya sepanjang jam makan siang andai saja perutnya tidak mengkhianatinya. Suara perut yang terdengar nyaring membuatnya meringis dan dengan terpaksa ia pun menyeret kedua kakinya untuk melangkah, berjalan turun ke lantai satu dimana kantin untuk karyawan berada.

Naruto mengernyit, merasa aneh karena tidak seperti biasanya kantin terlihat lebih ramai siang ini. Para karyawan yang sudah selesai makan siang sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak dan memilih untuk berbincang di sana.

Sejenak ia berdiri di samping meja _buffet_, hanya untuk mencari sebuah kursi kosong untuknya duduk. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum tipis saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dan semakin lebar saat melihat siapa yang duduk tepat di depan kursi kosong yang akan ditempatinya. Ino, teman baiknya itu terlihat sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hai...!" sapa Naruto saat meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya di atas meja. Ino mendongak, memberikan senyum lebar padanya sementara Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya dengan malas.

Ino mengunyah dan menelan cepat, lalu meneguk air putih miliknya dengan rakus. "Naruto, apa kau sudah mendengar gosip terbaru?" tanyanya kemudian dengan ekspresi antusias berlebihan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh, terlalu malas untuk bergosip saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya. Titik.

Ino menggelengkan kepala, lalu berdecak sembari menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Kau, kan sekretarisnya, masa kau tidak mendengar apa pun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan perasaan was-was. Tolong jangan katakan jika gosip terbaru kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, mohonnya di dalam hati.

"Sudah kuduga," desah Ino dengan gelengan kepala pelan. Ia kembali menyempitkan mata sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak menyadari keadaan di sekelilingmu," keluhnya sebal.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan, mencoba untuk menyamarkan rasa ingin tahunya yang menggebu.

Ino melempar tatapannya ke segala penjuru sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berkata dengan suara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, "Kemarin GM kita jalan bersama mantan kekasihnya."

Apa?! Teriak Naruto di dalam hati dengan kedua mata membola sempurna.

Ia sangat bersyukur, amat sangat bersyukur karena mampu menahan teriakannya itu di ujung lidahnya yang mendadak terasa kelu.

Ino terkekeh, mengambil kesimpulan salah atas ekspresi Naruto saat ini. "Aku tahu kau akan terkejut mendengarnya," katanya sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah. "Kau juga pasti tidak akan menyangka jika GM kita pernah memiliki hubungan asmara, kan?" tebaknya asal, sementara Naruto mendesah kecil dan memasang sebuah senyum dipaksakan.

"Kudengar hubungan mereka kandas karena peraturan perusahaan yang melarang hubungan diantara sesama pegawai," terang Ino dengan ekspresi serius. "Nona Samui akhirnya mengundurkan diri dan bekerja di hotel lain, untuk menjaga hubungan mereka, sayangnya hubungan mereka tetap kandas karena masalah jarak."

Naruto benar-benar meragukan gosip yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Ino saat ini, namun ia kembali diingatkan akan ingatan yang dilihatnya pagi tadi. Bagaimana wanita berambut pirang yang kini diketahuinya bernama Samui, tanpa merasa canggung bergelayut di tangan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke... Sasuke terlihat tidak terganggu karenanya.

Brengsek! Maki Naruto di dalam hati, marah.

"Apa menurutmu hubungan mereka akan kembali terjalin?" Ino kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kudengar hotel kita ini akan bekerjasama dengan hotel tempat Nona Samui bekerja, bukankah itu berarti keduanya akan kembali sering bertemu?"

Hening.

Lagi-lagi Ino menyempitkan kedua mata, memasang pose berpikir. "Hubungan mereka pasti akan kembali terjalin. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto lurus.

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan menjawab, "Entahlah, Ino, aku tidak tahu," tukasnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih membingungkan Kurama selain perubahan suasana hati Naruto yang labil. Adik semata wayangnya terlihat begitu ceria di pagi hari, namun berubah menjadi muram saat malam hari. Pria itu mengernyit, mengamati wajah Naruto yang ditekuk dalam. "Apa kau berbuat kesalahan lagi?" tanyanya hati-hati, tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan adiknya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, membuat Kurama semakin bingung karenanya.

Apa ini masalah wanita? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan Koyuki untuk hal ini, pikirnya lagi.

Kurama menyentuh tangan kanan Nartuto yang kini dipakai adiknya itu untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya. Keduanya duduk di atas sofa nyaman di ruang santai. Selama beberapa saat Kurama terdiam, seolah memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk bernapas.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata, mengulum sebuah senyum tipis lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kakaknya itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas perhatian yang selalu ditunjukkan Kurama untuknya. "Aku hanya lelah. Setumpuk pekerjaan untuk menyambut masa liburan musim panas membuat kepalaku nyaris meledak," jelasnya setengah berbohong.

Kurama mengangguk. "Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri, Naruto, kau bisa jatuh sakit," ujarnya cemas.

"Maaf sudah membuat Kakak cemas," balas Naruto sembari memeluk Kurama erat. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan kecemasannya pada Kurama, namun ia tahu, kakaknya sudah memiliki beban lain yang harus ditanggungnya, ia tidak mungkin menambahnya dengan kisah asmaranya, bukan?

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Kurama sembari mengelus rambut Naruto lembut. Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu naik, lalu berendam di air hangat, stresmu bisa sedikit hilang," susulnya yang segera dijawab Naruto dengan antusias.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan setelah pamit untuk naik ke kamar ia pun segera berjalan pergi, menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto berendam cukup lama di dalam air hangat, benar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, stresnya sedikit hilang walau kegelisahannya masih bercokol di dalam hatinya. Naruto baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut dan berganti pakaian saat telepon genggamnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

Ia menoleh sekilas, terlihat tidak tertarik saat telepon genggamnya kembali bergetar. Dengan malas ia mengambil telepon genggam layar datarnya itu yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

Sasuke?

Ada tiga puluh panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari nomor ponsel Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah, menarik napas dalam sebelum menerima panggilan yang ke tiga puluh satu.

"Halo?!" sapanya dengan nada datar. Naruto mengehmpaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, memejamkan kedua matanya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam telepon genggamnya di telinga kanannya.

"Aku menghubungimu dari tadi," sahut Sasuke dari ujung sambungan.

"Aku baru selesai mandi," jawab Naruto pendek.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara desahan berat Sasuke, namun wanita itu memilih diam tanpa bermaksud menjelaskan lebih rinci. Tidak perlu, pikirnya masam.

"Aku mencarimu saat jam pulang." Sasuke kembali bicara setelah jeda singkat. "Kau pulang naik bus?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka saat ia menjawab dengan nada biasa yang dipaksakan, "Aku pulang dengan Kiba."

"Kiba?"

Naruto bersumpah jika ia bisa mendengar nada kesal dalam suara Sasuke saat ini. Ia mendengus pelan, kenapa Sasuke harus kesal hanya karena ia pulang dengan Kiba?

"Hm..." jawab Naruto tidak jelas membuat emosi Sasuke semakin tidak stabil.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada mendesak.

"Bisakah kita membahasnya lain waktu?" ujar Naruto tenang. "Aku lelah, mataku sudah mengantuk," tambahnya beralasan sebelum mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu untuk kemudian mematikan _power_telepon genggamnya dan pergi tidur.

Lebih baik aku menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke besok, pikirnya lelah.

.

.

.

Hubungan keduanya masih tidak kunjung membaik setelah beberapa hari berlalu. Sasuke menyadari jika sikap Naruto berbeda padanya belakangan ini, kekasihnya itu hanya menjawab seperlunya, pulang tanpa mau menunggunya dan menjawab panggilan teleponnya dengan nada acuh.

Sasuke juga seringkali harus menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali saat Naruto dengan santainya mengatakan jika ia pulang dengan Kiba atau pegawai pria lain yang kebetulan satu arah dan menawarinya tumpangan untuk pulang.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak percaya pada Naruto, namun sebagai pria dia jelas mengerti betul jika seorang pria seringkali memberikan perhatian lebih pada wanita yang dianggapnya menarik.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto membuatnya kesal setengah mati malam ini. Sasuke berjalan mondar mandir di dalam ruang kerjanya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam telepon genggamnya erat.

"Kau dimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Di dalam bus," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Turun di halte berikutnya!" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Sasuke menyambar jas armaninya serta tas kerjanya, berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruang kerjanya setelah mematikan lampu. "Turun, Naruto atau aku akan menggedor pintu rumahmu!" ancamnya.

"..."

"Bagus," balas Sasuke saat Naruto bersedia melakukan apa yang dimintanya. "Tunggu aku di halte, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" putusnya mutlak.

.

.

.

Naruto harus menelan kekesalannya saat Sasuke memerintahnya untuk turun di halte berikutnya. Ia duduk dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat di sana, menunggu dengan rasa kesal yang semakin menumpuk setiap detiknya.

Ekspresi marahnya tidak memudar saat Sasuke datang menjemputnya. Kekasihnya itu dengan baik hati membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman sebelum menutup pintu penumpang dan berjalan memutar menuju kursi pengemudi.

Naruto terdiam, terlihat enggan untuk membuka suara selama perjalanan sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengehela napas keras karenanya.

"Sekarang tolong katakan, apa yang membuat sikapmu berubah padaku belakangan ini," ujar Sasuke dengan nada terkendali. Pria itu membawa Naruto ke tempat dimana mereka secara resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya lurus. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menunda permasalahan diantara mereka lebih lama. Demi Tuhan, hubungan mereka bahkan belum genap seumur jagung, namun permasalah yang datang sudah sepelik ini? Yang benar saja! Ujarnya di dalam hati.

Naruto mendesah pelan, terlihat lelah namun penuh tekad. "Aku hanya merasa lelah," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar membuat kedua alis Sasuke bertemu karenanya. Perlahan ia melepas pegangan kedua tangan Sasuke di kedua bahunya, tanpa memutus tatapannya ia kembali bertanya, "Aku sudah memikirkannya." Naruto menelan kering, menghitung di dalam hati untuk membulatkan tekadnya. "Kita akhiri saja."

Wanita itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat mendapati rasa sakit yang menyerbu dadanya dengan hebat sesaat setelah kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Ia merinding, bukan oleh udara dingin yang menyapu wajahnya, namun lebih karena tatapan tajam dari manik hitam kekasihnya saat ini.

Untuk beberapa waktu keduanya hanya terdiam. Sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto berdeham pelan, memutuskan untuk memutus keheningan yang setiap detiknya semakin menyiksanya. Ia bahkan harus berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak meneteskan air mata di hadapan Sasuke saat ini. Ah, ia hanya ingin segera pulang lalu menangis di atas ranjangnya hingga merasa puas.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Sasuke kemudian nyaris tanpa emosi.

Untuk sekilas Naruto bisa melihatnya. Amarah yang dengan segera dapat disembunyikan oleh Sasuke dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Pria itu lalu mendesah, memalingkan wajah dan mengulas sebuah senyum sinis sebelum kembali melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto yang tertunduk. "Pernyataanmu sama sekali tidak lucu!" tambahnya dengan rahang mengeras dan gigi gemertak.

Sasuke mengerang, mengumpat di dalam hati, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Ingin sekali ia meninju benda mati untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini. Pernyataan Naruto yang terdengar begitu ringan membuatnya benar-benar marah sekaligus frustasi. "Apa kau menyukai pria lain?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

Sungguh ia tidak akan pernah melepas Naruto untuk alasan itu. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan wanita yang dicintainya untuk pria lain.

Egois?

Benar, Sasuke memang egois jika sudah menyangkut apa yang disukainya.

"Tidak ada pria lain," jawab Naruto parau. Jika Sasuke mengira ucapannya hanya menyakiti pria itu, maka dia salah besar, karena pada kenyataannya ucapan yang dikatakannya justru lebih menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu apa? Apa alasanmu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada lebih rendah. Ia kembali mengumpat di dalam hati saat melihat kedua mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh, demi apa pun di dunia ini, menyakiti Naruto adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengambil napas panjang lalu melepasnya secara perlahan. "Aku ingin mengakhirinya, karena kurasa kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku," jawabnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?" Sasuke tersentak. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berpikir seperti itu? Tanyanya di dalam hati, tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan kecewa Sasuke, membuat dadanya yang sesak semakin terasa sakit karenanya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara tangan kanannya dengan gugup menyelipkan rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin malam ke belakang telinga lalu mengangkat bahu kanannya samar. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau tidak menginginkanku."

Sasuke masih menutup mulutnya rapat dengan sejuta emosi yang kini bergelayut di kedua bola matanya.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Aku merasa kau menjauh dariku," tambahnya pilu.

"Sekarang aku yakin jika kau sedang bercanda," balas Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto mendongak, mengerjap dengan kening ditekuk dalam.

Sasuke menyisirkan jemari ke rambutnya. "Selama ini sudah cukup sulit bagiku untuk tidak menyentuhmu saat kau berada dekat denganku," katanya serak. Ia terkekeh miris, melempar tatapannya ke langit gelap tanpa bintang yang menaungi mereka. "Kendali diriku nyaris roboh setiap kali aku melihatmu, namun aku selalu berusaha mengendalikannya karena kau tahu alasannya."

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya," balas Naruto keras kepala.

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto, kau jelas tahu betul alasannya!" Sasuke membentak kesal, membuat Naruto mundur satu langkah karena kaget. "Maaf!" ujar Sasuke saat Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot terluka. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, tapi kau benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati," tambahnya terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Belum saatnya, pikirnya gelisah. "Kau jelas tahu peraturan di perusahaan tempat kita bekerja yang melarang pegawai menjalin hubungan percintaan," katanya mengingatkan.

Naruto membisu.

"Apa kau lupa?"

Naruto menghirup napas dan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Jika kau tidak lupa, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke parau. "Kau bukan hanya menyakitiku, tapi kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Apa kau sadar akan hal itu?" Ia terdiam, menunggu Naruto meresapi ucapannya. "Bagus jika kau sadar akan hal itu," tambahnya saat Naruto mengangguk samar. "Sekarang masalah kita sudah selesai, kan? Aku anggap permintaan putus darimu tidak pernah terucap."

Kepala Naruto mendongak. "Siapa bilang?" tantangnya membuat kelopak mata Sasuke berkedut karena kesal. "Kita akhiri saja!" ulangnya tegas.

Sasuke membeku, lidahnya kelu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto kuat untuk menyadarkan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Naruto kembali memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku memang kekasihmu, namun entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya."

Sasuke masih menutup mulutnya rapat, memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan konyol Naruto.

"Aku begitu cemburu, saat dia, mantan kekasihmu itu kau izinkan untuk merangkul tanganmu dengan begitu bebasnya, sementara aku..." Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas, menghirupnya rakus untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak terasa kosong. "Sementara aku hanya bisa menatap punggungmu, dan bersikap seolah-olah kau hanya orang asing untukku. Bersikap jika hubungan diantara kita hanya antara atasan dan bawahan," lanjutnya dengan senyum miris dan air mata yang mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikannya.

"Aku marah. Marah pada diriku sendiri karena harus merelakan orang lain bergelayut padamu, sementara aku hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengatakan pada mereka jika kau adalah milikku. Kekasihku."

Naruto memejamkan mata saat ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali melintas di dalam kepalanya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa meneriakkan pada orang-orang jika kau adalah kekasihku?" tanyanya kemudian terdengar sakit hati.

Sasuke menghela napas, mengambil satu langkah ke depan untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Dengan lembut ia mengusap jari-jarinya pada bahu Naruto yang bergetar. "Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka?" tanyanya dengan suara tenang memabukkan. "Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang terganggu? Apa menurutmu memutuskan hubungan kita untuk alasan ini tidak akan mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada tenang yang sama.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu jika aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyentuhmu?"

Naruto memalingkan muka, menggigil, bukan karena udara malam yang semakin menusuk, namun lebih karena nada dingin suara Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menambahkan jika setiap detiknya aku ingin meneriakkan pada semua orang, mengatakan jika kau milikku?" tambahnya dengan suara kepemilikan mutlak. "Aku bahkan harus mengepalkan kedua tanganku saat pegawai-pegawai pria itu menatapmu dengan penuh pemujaan," katanya dengan gigi gemertuk, terlihat kesal, namun detik berikutnya ia menghela napas dalam untuk menekan emosinya. "Tolong bersabarlah!" pintanya kemudian dengan nada memohon. "Kita pasti mendapatkan jalan keluarnya," tambahnya yakin.

Untuk sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, dan entah kenapa Naruto menemukan ketulusan di di sana. Ah, kenapa kebulatan tekadnya perlahan hancur hanya karena hal ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memalingkan muka, terlihat gelisah dan semakin tidak yakin. Wanita itu bergeming saat Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Pria itu memeluknya dengan hati-hati, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya lama sebelum akhirnya meletakkan pipinya di sana, dan bergumam lirih, "Kumohon jangan mengakhirinya, Sayang, karena perpisahan hanya akan menghancurkan kita."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas dalam. "Dan mengenai Samui, aku bisa menjelaskannya," tambahnya tenang.

.

.

.

_**"Sometimes, the biggest secrets you can only tell a stranger."  
― Michelle Hodkin The Evolution of Mara Dyer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan untuk typo(s) yang merajalela. #Nangis.**

**Ck... baru jadian udah ada masalah lagi? Hahaha...!**

**Dan ouch chapter ini ada yang lagi galau... putus/nggak, putus/nggak?**

**Xixixi... #Puk2Naruto**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 12 : Sebuah Alasan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dalam hati dia berkata jika Sasuke harus memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Samui karena jika tidak, jika tidak maka Naruto tidak akan segan-segan untuk memutuskan hubungan seumur jagung mereka.

Ah, kenapa perasaan tidak rela itu malah muncul disaat seperti ini? Benar, Naruto memang tidak rela jika harus kehilangan Sasuke, namun ia akan merasa jauh lebih sakit hati apabila pria itu lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya daripada dirinya. Waktu akan menyembuhkan luka hatiku jika hubungan kami memang harus berakhir hingga di sini, pikirnya sedih. "Jadi?" tanyanya, terdengar tidak sabar.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, terlihat bingung untuk bicara jujur atau sebaliknya? Dengan berkata jujur maka ia akan menyelamatkan hubungan romantisnya dengan Naruto namun di sisi lain kejujurannya akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Samui padanya.

"Jadi…?" tanya Naruto lagi, semakin tidak sabar. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Sudahlah!" putus wanita itu kemudian. "Jika kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, maka jangan menjelaskan apa pun padaku. Aku cukup tahu diri," katanya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Tapi sekarang bisakah kau mengantarku pulang untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanyanya tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke.

Ck, kenapa kedua matanya malah memanas saat ini? Kenapa air matanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi? Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kini bergetar oleh rasa sakit hati yang menyerangnya dengan hebat. Tuhan, kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta pada pria ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengambil kesimpulan dan mendengarkan penjelasanku?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan gemas. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya, dan menahannya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa waktu. "Aku dan Samui tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun."

"Tapi bukan itu yang kudengar—"

"Bisakah kau mempercayaiku dan berhenti mempercayai ucapan orang lain?" tuntut Sasuke terlihat sakit hati. "Bukankah aku kekasihmu? Sudah sewajarnya jika kau lebih mempercayaiku—"

"Mempercayai seseorang secara membabi-buta bukanlah sifatku." Naruto memotong dengan tajam. Tatapan dinginnya seolah mengunci tatapan Sasuke yang menuntut pengertian.

Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu apa dia harus merasa senang karena Naruto cemburu atau justru sebaliknya? "Aku tidak memintamu untuk mempercayaiku secara membabi-buta," balasnya dengan sikap tenang yang mengagumkan, bahkan Naruto dibuat sangat aneh karenanya. Pria yang tingkat emosinya seringkali tidak stabil itu bersikap begitu pengertian saat ini, namun hal itu justru membuatnya semakin mencium ketidakberesan. "Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke mulai jengah.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini," tukas Naruto dengan bibir bergetar menahan isaka.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa Naruto begitu sensitif? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mengerang pelan, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa serba salah.

"Biasanya kau membentakku." Naruto menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya untuk membersit hidungnya. "Kau tidak pernah bersikap sebaik ini," tuduhnya membuat Sasuke mengerang frustrasi.

Sasuke memijat tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa pegal. "Apa aku sejahat itu dimatamu?" Ia kembali mengerang saat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sasuke menghela napas dalam, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas stir mobil. "Jadi dimatamu aku hanya seperti itu?" bisiknya membuat Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti. Ia mendengus lalu melirik sekilas ke arah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk menyeka air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Kumohon, tolong berhenti menangis, kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang!" pekik Naruto nyaris menjerit. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Rasa sakit hatinya nyaris meledak karena Sasuke. Saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan menangis hingga ia merasa puas.

"Samui dan aku memang pernah memiliki hubungan—"

"Dan apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?" bentak Naruto kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "Apa ini yang ingin kau jelaskan?" tanyanya lagi, gemetar. "Jika hanya ini yang ingin kau jelaskan maka aku tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Cukup, Sasuke. Aku mau pulang!"

"Hubungan kami hanya untuk menutupi penyimpangan seksual Samui," tutur Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Menutupi kebenaran dari Naruto hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka berakhir, dan dia tidak siap untuk kehilangan Naruto saat ini atau di masa yang akan datang.

"Oh, jadi hubungan kalian hanya untuk menutupi penyimpangan seksual Samui?" beo Naruto mencemooh.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, mengolah informasi itu ke dalam otaknya. "Apa?" tanyanya terlihat terkejut sementara Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi, terlihat menuntut. "Maksudmu Samui menyukai wanita?"

"Hn."

"Jangan bercanda!" balas Naruto masih dengan nada tidak percaya yang sama. Rasanya sangat keterlaluan jika Sasuke mengatakan hal ini hanya untuk membohonginya. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Rasa-rasanya sangat sulit untuk percaya jika kekasihnya itu rela mengorbankan temannya sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya.

Sasuke mendesah, terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. "Aku tidak berbohong, dan karenamu aku harus mengkhianati kepercayaan Samui padaku.

Naruto kembali mengerjapkan mata, air matanya mendadak berhenti dengan cara menakjubkan. "Aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada siapa pun."

Sasuke menyempitkan mata. "Kenapa perasaanku malah tidak tenang saat kau mengatakannya?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa pun," janji Naruto, sementara tangannya sibuk membentuk isyarat mengunci mulutnya rapat.

Sasuke kembali mendesah berat. "Saat itu Samui menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu pegawai hotel," terangnya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Suatu hari hubungan mereka nyaris diketahui oleh salah seorang pegawai, dan untuk menutupinya, Samui datang memohon padaku untuk menutupi gossip yang beredar di dalam hotel dengan hubungan rekayasa kami."

"Apa berhasil?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tentu saja. Gosip itu segera hilang setelah salah satu pegawai memergoki kami pergi makan malam."

"Apa itu kencan?" Naruto menyempitkan mata. Nada suaranya yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Kenapa aku tidak suka mendengarnya?" Naruto kembali bicara dengan nada tajam. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu saat kau mengatakannya? Apa kau merasa tidak bersalah saat mengatakannya padaku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tanya Naruto di dalam hati, terlihat sebal. Tentu saja dia merasa cemburu saat mendengar jika kekasihmu pergi berkencan dengan wanita lain walau hal itu dilakukan untuk suatu alasan mulia, namun tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya. "Jangan tertawa, Tuan Muda, kau membuatku tersinggung!" desis Naruto penuh ancaman, namun Sasuke bergeming, alih-alih merasa takut, pria itu malah mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium ringan bibir Naruto. Begitu singkat, begitu ringan hingga membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibir karenanya.

"Ah, aku senang sekali karena kau merasa cemburu," tukas Sasuke dengan santainya. "Jadi kau bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu diantar pulang oleh Inuzuka."

"Kau mengintip?" pekik Naruto seraya menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau memata-mataiku?" tuduhnya membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya tajam. "Aku dan Kiba tidak ada hubungan apa pun."

"Tentu saja tidak ada hubungan apa pun," sahut Sasuke terdengar kesal. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberinya pelajaran jika dia berani mendekatimu atau tertarik padamu."

Hening.

"Ada ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto menatapnya lurus.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kau menatapku seolah-olah aku sudah bersikap berlebihan."

"Kau memang berlebihan," ujar Naruto. "Kiba tidak tertarik padaku."

"Hn…, tolong katakana itu pada pria yang tidak pernah berkedip saat menatapmu," ejek SAsuke pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada," elak Sasuke cepat. "Dan tolong pastikan kau menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik, Naruto. Jangan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, terlebih pada Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin!"

.

.

.

Ino berencana makan siang saat melihat Naruto melangkah ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri, siang ini. Aneh, pikirnya dengan kening ditekuk dalam. Kemarin Naruto terlihat berbeda sembilan puluh derajat dengan hari ini, sahabatnya itu bersikap seolah-olah tengah menanggung beban paling berat di dunia. Kemarin Naruto bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang tengah patah hati, namun sekarang? Sekarang dari ekspresi wajahnya saja Ino bisa menebak jika sahabatnya itu tengah bahagia setenga mati.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang menyebabkanmu begitu bahagia!" Ino meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di atas meja, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di sebrang meja Naruto. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaanku."

Naruto menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya setelah mengunyahnya dengan tenang. "Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik, "Apa aku terlihat sebahagia itu hingga membuatmu heran?"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya jika sikapmu tidak terlihat sangat ganjil," sahut Ino dengan desisan tajam. Ia kembali meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas nampan makan siangnya. "Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Naruto tersedak hebat, nyaris menyemburkan makanan di dalam mulutnya ke wajah Ino andai saja ia tidak tepat waktu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Wanita itu meneguk air putih miliknya dengan cepat, lalu memukul dadanya pelan, berharap makanan yang ditelannya segera turun dari tenggorokannya. "Jangan bercanda Ino. Jika managemen mendengar berita ini, aku bisa dipecat."

Ino mengerjapkan mata, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali bertanya dengan nada serius. "Jadi benar kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Hening.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. "Tolong katakan jika kau tidak mencintai salah satu pegawai di hotel ini," ucapnya setengah memohon. Ino hanya terlalu menyayangi Naruto hingga rasanya tidak rela jika sahabatnya itu harus dikeluarkan hanya karena mencintai salah satu pegawai di hotel mereka bekerja saat ini. "Aku lebih baik mendengar berita jika perasaanmu itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Naruto kembali tidak menjawab. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ia tidak terbiasa berbohong, dan memutuskan jika Ino boleh mengambil kesimpulan apa pun mengenai kisah cintanya. Yang terpenting hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak tercium, bukan?

"Jadi benar perasanmu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Naruto masih tidak menjawab.

Ino mendesah, telihat menyesal sekaligus lega. "Maaf jika aku malah merasa lega mendengarnya," ujarnya membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karenanya. "Aku tahu jika hal ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi kau tahu sendiri jika kita dilarang memiliki hubungan romantis dengan sesame pegawai di tempat kita bekerja," terangnya terlampau dramatis. "Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia? Yang kuingat kau begitu sedih saat aku—" Ino menghentikan ucapannya. Ia terbelalak lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. "Kau menyukai Tuan Uchiha?"

Oh, Naruto nyaris mendapatkan serangan jantung karena ucapan Ino. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu menebak dengan sangat tepat? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Ino melupakan pemikirannya itu.

"Kau merasa bahagia hanya dengan menatap wajahnya, kan?" Ino kembali bertanya dengan nada sedih yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Naruto, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri," tegurnya dengan nada halus. Ino melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, memastikan tidka ada orang lain yang mendengar ucapannya. "Akan lebih baik jika kau menyukai pria seperti Kiba misalnya," usulnya membuat Naruto nyaris tersedak hebat.

Ino terdiam sejenak, memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi, tidak," ralatnya cepat. "Jangan menyukainya, menurut gosip yang kudengar ia tengah mengincar wanita lain saat ini. Jadi lupakan dia dana hapus dari agendamu."

Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai di dalam hati. Siapa juga yang menyukai Kiba? Dia dan pria itu hanya teman baik, seperti hubungannya dengan Ino, tidak lebih.

"Kau harus bisa melupakan Tuan Uchiha dengan cepat, Naruto!" bisik Ino lagi masih dengan nada serius yang sama. "Dan jalan keluar untuk itu hanyalah kencan buta."

"Apa?!" pekik Naruto terlihat ketakutan. Tidak. Sungguh itu sebuah usulan yang amat sangat terdengar konyol di telinga Naruto. Kencan buta? Sasuke bahkan berniat memberi pelajaran pada Kiba yang menurutnya memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Naruto, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pria itu saat mendengar usulan Ino tadi.

Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Naruto. "Aku tahu akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan pria sekelas General Manager kita," tukasnya penuh pengertian. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berusaha melupakannya, bukan?"

Hening.

"Kau tidak usah cemas, aku akan mengatur semuanya untukmu," tukas Ino serius.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau harus seresah ini mendengar ide—" Koyuki terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir keras untuk mengingat nama sahabat Naruto.

"Ino," sahut Naruto gemas.

"Ah, ya, Ino," beo Koyuki sebelum memasukkan sebuah potongan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya sementara ekor matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang masih berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. "Apa salahnya dengan pergi kencan buta?" ia balik bertanya membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya.

Koyuki memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahu Sasuke mengenai hal ini, kan?"

Hening.

"Lagi pula ini kau lakukan demi menutupi hubungan kalian."

Koyuki kembali memasukkan potongan demi potongan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya kedatangannya malam ini ke rumah Naruto memang sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Setidaknya adik angkatnya itu memiliki sebuah tempat untuk berbagi masalah. _Well, _walaupun Kurama ada di rumah, namun seorang wanita akan lebih mudah untuk menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada saudarinya daripada pada kakak laki-lakinya. "Ayolah, kau tidak sedang mengkhianatinya saat ini," ujar Koyuki dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti makan?" ujar Naruto saat melihat remah-remah keripik berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau membuat tempat tidurku kotor," sungutnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman lebar Koyuki. Ia kembali mendesah, sebelum menarik kursi bacanya ke sisi ranjangnya, lalu mendudukkan diri dengan keras. "Jujur saja, aku sangat takut jika Sasuke mendengar mengenai hal ini," ujarnya terlihat bingung.

Koyuki mengangguk pelan. "Apa dia semenakutkan itu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Sungguh aku tidak mau tahu mengenai hal itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padanya?"

"Dan membuat Ino dalam masalah besar?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak, takut. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Tidak. Itu bukan ide bagus," ujarnya merinding ngeri.

Oke. Lupakan mengenai kejujuran, pikir Koyuki seraya meletakkan toples keripiknya ke atas nakas, lalu ia berdiri, mengangkat selimut untuk membersihkannya dari remah-remah yang berserakan. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada tenang seteah selesai menyingkirkan remah-remah makanan dari atas selimut milik Naruto. "Mungkin kau hanya perlu berpura-pura sakit."

"Dan memberi alasan bagi Ino untuk mengatur kencan buta lainnya?" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara saat mengatakannya. "Ino bukan tipe wanita yang cepat menyerah. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

"Tapi dia melakukan hal itu untuk menghiburmu." Koyuki mengingatkan, membuat Naruto melepas napas berat saat teringat alasan Ino menyusun rencana konyol itu. "Kusarankan kau untuk merundingkan masalah ini dengan kekasih keras kepalamu itu," usul Koyuki serius. "Dan jangan menungunya hingga berlarut-larut, Naruto, karena aku tidak yakin sebesar apa kemarahan Sasuke jika dia mendengar masalah ini dari mulut orang lain."

.

.

.

Naruto menarik napas lagi, terlihat tidak fokus saat dia membawa beberapa dokumen penting ke ruangan Sasuke, siang ini. Ucapan Koyuki tadi malam terus menari-nari di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik selama seharian ini. Dan Naruto tidak kaget saat mendapat teguran keras dari Sasuke karena kecerobohannya itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen yang tengah dipelajarinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto datar lalu menunjuk sebuah kalimat pada dokumen yang tengah dibacanya. "Kau membuat kesalahan lagi!" ujarnya masih dengan nada datar yang sama namun penuh penekanan.

"Maaf!" tukas Naruto. Ia menghela napas berat, membuat Sasuke menyempitkan mata dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Duduk!" perintahnya tegas.

Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto mematuhi perintah itu. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. "Saya akan segera memperbaiki kesalahan pada dokumen itu," ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak perlu," tukas Sasuke dingin. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang kerjanya. Sudah jam lima sore. Itu berarti jam kerja Naruto sudah selesai, dan sekarang mereka bisa membicarakan masalah pribadi. Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah menahan diri sejak pagi untuk membahas masalah pribadi dengan Naruto. Ia sangat yakin jika kekasihnya itu tengah memiliki masalah, dan itu berhubungan dengannya.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada punggung kursi kerjanya. "Katakan, apa yang menganggumu hingga kau tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja hari ini!"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali dibuat bingung. Apakah ia harus jujur atau mengelak dari pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Ah, mungkin ini yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ia mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengenai hubungan pria itu dengan Samui.

"Naruto, aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu." Sasuke kembali berkata dengan nada tenang yang sama.

Naruto berdeham, menatapnya, berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin di bawah tatapan intimidasi kekasihnya. "Aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala hari ini," jawabnya lembut. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Senyumanmu tidak akan berhasil untukku," tukas Sasuke membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata namun dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai dirinya. "Kau sedang berbohong padaku," lanjut Sasuke seraya mengetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja kerjanya yang mengkilap.

Hening.

"Aku masih menunggu, Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa hambar, lalu mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah. "Kenapa kau menuduhku berbohong?" ujarnya ringan. Oh, kenapa ruangan ini mendadak terasa panas? Tanyanya di dalam hati. "Untuk apa aku berbohong?" tanyanya lagi tanpa bisa menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung.

Hening.

"Ah, sudah lebih dari jam lima. Sebaiknya aku pulang dan istirahat—"

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu untuk pulang," desis Sasuke saat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa membohongiku dengan mudah, Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto menelan kering, terlihat semakin gugup hanya dengan nada dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Berkata jujur hanya akan membuat Ino dalam masalah besar, namun ia pun tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Koyuki tadi malam—Sasuke akan marah besar jika mendengar mengenai masalah ini dari mulut orang lain, dan mengingat sikap Sasuke, Naruto yakin betul jika kekasihnya itu akan bersikap berlebihan menanggapinya.

Ia kembali duduk. "Bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan tenang dan tidak memotong ucapanku hingga aku selesai bicara?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku serius Sasuke, bisakah kau berjanji untuk melakukannya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Aku belum mengatakan apa pun, Naruto," sahutnya ringan, namun entah kenapa ketenangan pria itu justru membuat Naruto semakin gugup dibuatnya. "Apa kau berselingkuh?"

Naruto melotot. "Tentu saja tidak!" bentaknya dengan napas memburu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berpikir hingga sejauh itu? Pikirnya kesal.

"Syukurlah," desah Sasuke lega. "Aku merasa tenang mendengarnya," lanjutnya. "Tapi sikapmu membuatku bertanya-tanya, Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan hingga segugup ini saat bicara denganku."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. "Sebenarnya ini ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kita," jawabnya kemudian. Ia menarik napas dalam, menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya saat Sasuke kembali menghujaminya dengan tatapan tajam, penuh intimidasi. Ia menelan kering. "Ino menyangka jika aku menyukaimu," terangnya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sasuke terdengar santai. "Tidak ada salahnya jika dia berpikiran seperti itu," lanjutnya. "Lagi pula, akan terdengar sangat aneh jika kau tidak tertarik padaku." Sasuke menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Pesonaku terlalu besar untuk kau tolak," lanjutnya.

"Kau terlalu besar kepala!" desis Naruto, melupakan kegugupannya tadi. "Dan asal kau tahu, Ino berpendapat jika gagasan aku menyukaimu merupakan suatu masalah besar."

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Ekspresinya kembali terlihat serius. Entah kenapa dia merasa jika dia tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto selanjutnya, terlebih saat Sasuke melihat Naruto kembali bergerak gugup di kursinya.

"Ino merencanakan sebuah kencan buta untukku," cicit Naruto kemudian.

"Apa?"

Jantung Naruto berdebar heboh saat mendengar nada dingin dari suara kekasihnya. Ia bahkan nyaris lupa bernapas saat dengan polosnya ia kembali bicara, "Ino merencanakan sebuah kencan buta untukku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 13 : Secret Love**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Pada awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke tidak keberataan saat ia mengatakan jika Ino sudah mengatur kencan buta untuknya. Walau nada bicara kekasihnya itu terkesan dingin, namun Sasuke tidak mengutarakan keberatannya.

Jujur saja, Naruto merasa sakit hati karena sikap tidak peduli Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berharap jika pria yang akan menjadi teman kencan butanya sama tampannya atau bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke, karena hanya dengan cara seperti itu ia bisa membalas sakit hatinya pada Sasuke.

Namun rencana tinggallah rencana. Teman kencannya memang menarik, tapi tidak cukup tampan untuk menandingi Sasuke. Terlebih pria itu sangat senang memuji dirinya sendiri, dan itu membuat Naruto merasa muak padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana acara kencanmu?

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengambil botol air mineralnya dari atas meja, membuka tutupnya lalu meneguk isinya dengan rakus.

"Dia sangat tampan bukan?" Ino kembali bertanya dengan rasa bangga yang terselip dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak asal memilih pria untukmu," tambahnya sembari menepuk tangan Naruto.

"Tampan apanya?" gumam Naruto ketus. Ia meletakkan botol minumannya di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyempitkan mata. "Jujur Ino, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan pria asing itu sebelumnya?"

Ino tersenyum kaku. "Aku hanya melihat fotonya," jawabnya jujur. "Dia tidak mungkin seburuk itu, kan?"

Tentu saja kurang tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, batin Naruto sebal. "Pria itu membuatku muak, Ino," ujar Naruto membuat satu alis Ino terangkat tinggi.

Naruto menghembuskan napas keras. _Mood _buruknya semakin memburuk karena Ino terus mendesaknya untuk menceritakan pengalaman kencan butanya. "Dia terus mengatakan seberapa besar gajinya, seberapa mapan kehidupan ekonominya, bahwa keluarganya berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dan alasan kenapa ia masih menyendiri hingga saat ini adalah karena ia belum mendapatkan wanita yang cocok dan sesuai dengan status sosialnya yang tinggi."

Ino terbelalak, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara," keluh Naruto. "Dan yang paling membuatku kesal, dia mengatakan aku sangat beruntung jika seandainya dia memilihku untuk menjadi istrinya," lanjutnya sinis. "Dia benar-benar brengsek, Ino. Dan kau harus pastikan jika dia tidak mencariku lagi."

Ino menelan kering dan mengangguk cepat. Pada awalnya ia ingin mengatakan jika teman kencan Naruto tadi malam meminta untuk bertemu kembali, namun melihat reaksi Naruto saat ini rasanya akan lebih baik jika ia tidak mengatakannya.

"Pastikan saja dia tidak muncul di hadapanku untuk kedua kalinya, Ino!" Ino tersentak, kaget saat Naruto menggebrak meja makan dengan cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa karyawan yang tengah menyantap makan siang melirik ke meja mereka. "Karena jika tidak—" ia menjeda, memberi tatapan mengancam pada Ino. "Karena jika tidak, aku akan pastikan Sai tahu jika kaulah yang membakar semua koleksi majalah pornonya."

Ino tertawa kering. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Berani bertaruh?" tanyanya yang segera dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Ino.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuat _mood _Naruto lebih buruk sepanjang hari ini selain sikap cuek Sasuke. Pria itu bekerja seperti biasa. Memerintahnya ini dan itu, tanpa menatapnya, tanpa bertanya apa kencan butanya berhasil tadi malam?

Sasuke begitu tenang, terkendali, memastikan pekerjaannya tidak terganggu dengan kehidupan pribadinya, dan entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Naruto sangat kesal.

"Apa hanya aku yang terpengaruh oleh hubungan kami?" gumamnnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Naruto melirik jam digital yang diletakkan di samping komputernya. Sudah hampir jam pulang, sungutnya.

Ia segera merapikan map-map arsip yang tergeletak di mejanya, menyusunnya rapi pada sebuah lemari yang ada di belakang meja kerjanya.

Tidak perlu pamit pulang, pikirnya dengan delikan tajam ke arah pintu ruangan Sasuke yang tertutup rapat, namun suara dering telepon menyentaknya. Ia menghela napas keras saat melihat lampu _line _telepon yang berkedip saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?" dengusnya walau pada akhirnya ia tetap mengangkat gagang telepon dan menjawab dengan nada profesionalnya, "Halo?!"

"Ke ruanganku!"

Naruto berdecak, meloto pada gagang telepon miliknya saat suara klik pelan terdengar di ujung sambungan. Wanita itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan nada perintah Sasuke, namun tetap saja hal itu seringkali membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke saat Naruto menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera duduk, menungu kekasihnya yang terlihat masih sibuk mememriksa beberapa laporan dari bagian _food and beverage_.

"Bagaimana kencan butamu semalam?"

Ah, akhirnya dia bertanya. Naruto mendengus, mencibir di dalam hati. "Berjalan dengan sempurna," jawabnya santai. Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap deretan piala yang berjejer rapi di lemari kaca di sudut ruangan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, melirik lewat sudut matanya, menimbang-nimbang apa perlu ia berbohong demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya? Tidak ada salahnya, pikirnya naif. Lagipula Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli.

"Dia cukup tampan," puji Naruto dengan nada hangat. Ia tersenyum kecil, seolah-olah menikmati percakapannya dengan teman kencan butanya tadi malam. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu jika ia pulang menggunakan taksi bukan?

"Dia juga pendengar yang baik, dan jelas sangat ramah," lanjutnya. Naruto berdecak pelan, tertohok karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja benar." Ia menyipitkan mata. "Apa kau menuduhku berbohong?"

"Kenapa aku harus menuduhmu berbohong?" balas Sasuke cuek. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi kerjanya yang nyaman, sementara tangannya memainkan sebuah pulpen mahal yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Apa dia mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tentu saja," sambar Naruto cepat. Emosinya semakin tersulut oleh sikap Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, kekasihnya tidak terlihat cemburu. Apa Sasuke sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Batinnya getir. "Dia bahkan mengantarku hingga depan pintu rumah," lanjutnya dengan dagu terangkat.

"Begitu?" beo Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Ya," jawabnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang," tukas Naruto. Ia bergerak untuk berdiri. Wajahnya memerah marah. Langkahnya terdengar sedikit menghentak sementara Sasuke tersenyum puas di kursi kerjanya.

"Jadi dia mengantarmu pulang, huh?"

Naruto terbelalak, saat indra pendengarannya menangkap nada geli dalam suara Sasuke. Dengan kening ditekuk ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong." Naruto mendesis. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah meja kerja Sasuke. "Kau terdengar mengejekku," katanya sinis.

Hening.

Naruto terkesiap. "Kau," tunjuknya tepat di wajah Sasuke. "Jangan katakan jika kau membuntutiku tadi malam."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis, menatap lurus wajah kekasihnya dengan binar geli.

"Jadi benar kau mengikutiku?"

Benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin bersikap setenang ini jika tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Logika itu membuat Naruto menipiskan bibirnya, geram karena kekasihnya secara terang-terangan tengah mengoloknya saat ini. "Sekarang kau puas?" desisnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. "Kau sengaja memanggilku untuk menertawaiku bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, walau binar geli itu masih belum hilang dari kedua netra gelapnya.

Naruto membusungkan kepala, mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Lihat saja, untuk kencan buta selanjutnya aku pasti menemukan pria yang jauh lebih tampan darimu."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Aku tidak suka leluconmu."

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?" balas Naruto sengit.

"Berhenti, Namikaze Naruto!" bentak Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah. "Berhenti atau kau akan menyesali kekeras kepalaanmu itu," ancamnya membuat Naruto untuk sekejap diam di tempat. Sayangnya amarahnya terlalu besar saat ini, hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dan membanting pintu di belakangnya keras.

.

.

.

Mungkin Naruto harus mulai menerima bahwa segala sesuatu tidak bisa selamanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Niat untuk membalas dendam pada Sasuke sementara ini harus ditekannya kuat. Tekad membara yang diperlihatkannya sebelum pulang tadi harus kembali meredup dengan menyedihkan.

Keberaniannya tidak cukup besar untuk meminta Ino mencarikan seorang pria lain untuk kencan butanya. Ia tidak mungkin menelan kembali ucapannya yang dengan tegas meminta Ino untuk berhenti mencarikannya pasangan.

Ia juga tidak mungkin meminta pada Koyuki untuk mengenalkan dirinya dengan salah satu koleganya.

Naruto menunduk, menatap pakaian tidur sederhana berwarna putih bergaris kuning cerah yang dikenakannya.

Ah, artis mana yang mau dengan wanita kekanakkan seperti dirinya?

Ego Sasuke pasti akan semakin melambung tinggi jika tahu Naruto dicampakkan oleh teman kencan butanya yang lain.

"Tidak boleh terjadi!" tegas wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri. Cukup kali ini saja Sasuke menertawainya. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan pria itu untuk menghinanya dilain waktu.

Naruto harus cukup puas dengan keadaannya saat ini. _Well_, setidaknya tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya menangis. Untuk mendramatisir keadaan ia sengaja memutar sebuah drama percintaan lama yang memiliki alur tragis. Setidaknya ia memiliki alasan lain untuk menangis malam ini.

Kegiatannya sejenak terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara bel pintu. Naruto mengernyit, melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Siapa yang datang bertamu semalam ini? Pikirnya.

Kakaknya—Kurama tidak mungkin pulang, kan? Seharusnya dia masih ada di Sapporo saat ini. Dengan perasaan was-was Naruto berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia mengintip lewat lubang kecil di pintu. Ekspresinya berubah masam saat mengenali sosok yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Dengan kesal ia membuka pintu, lalu menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar. "Ada urusan apa kau datang?" tanyanya tidak bersahabat. "Apa kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan nada sinis dalam suara kekasihnya. "Jam Sembilan kurang sepuluh menit," jawabnya cuek. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya. "Setidaknya tawari aku secangkir kopi," lanjutnya saat Naruto menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Masuk!" undang Naruto seraya membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sebal saat Sasuke menyipitkan mata dengan tangan bersidekap. "Kau mengajakku bertengkar lagi?"

"Apa kau selalu membuka pintu dengan pakaian seperti itu?" desis Sasuke.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Pada awalnya ia tidak berniat membuka pintu lebar, sementara tubuhnya tersembunyi dengan baik di belakang pintu. Kalau Sasuke tidak memintanya untuk masuk dan menikmati secangkir kopi, tentu pria itu tidak akan melihatnya dengan pakaina tidur, kan? Jadi ini salah Sasuke, pikirnya kesal.

Ah, seharusnya ia tidak mengundang Sasuke masuk, pikirnya menyesal.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mengundanmu masuk, ingat?" katanya setelah menutup pintu lalu berjalan melewati lorong pendek menuju ruang tengah. "Duduk di sini saja," tukasnya pada Sasuke sementara ia kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

"Setelah minum kau harus pulang!" ujar Naruto saat meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Ia menghempaskan diri di sudut terjauh sofa, berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, terlihat tidak peduli. "Mana kakakmu?" tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto, satu alisnya kembali terangkat. "Warna baju tidurmu cantik," ujarnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Naruto menghela napas kasar. Meraih sebuah bantal santai untuk menutup pahanya yang terkespos. "Kakakku sudah tidur." Jawabnya kaku.

"Aku tidak melihat mobilnya," balas Sasuke setelah menyesap kopinya nikmat.

"Kau memata-mataiku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada Naruto yang semakin tersudut. "Tidak," jawabnya tenang. "Aku hanya sedikir mengintip ke dalam garasimu."

"Sama saja," bentak Naruto kesal. "Kau benar-benar mengesalkan."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Dan aku bangga karenanya."

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu datang ke rumahku?"

"Aku mau menginap," godanya dengan kerlingan sensual penuh janji.

Naruto terbelalak. Ia nyaris tersedak hebat mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya. "Kau pasti bercanda," ujarnya yang dengan segera meraih sebanyak-banyaknya bantal kursi untuk menutup tubuhnya. "Jangan macam-macam atau aku akan teriak!"

Sasuke tergelak, lalu membuka jas dan melonggarkan dasinya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan tatapan _horror. _"Andai aku menginap sekalipun bukankah aku bisa tidur di tempat lain?" katanya. "Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku akan tidur di kamarmu?"

"Karena pria tidak bisa dipercaya," balas Naruto sengit. "Terlebih pria sepertimu."

"Seperti aku?" beo Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. "Ah, benar. Aku harus menghukum kekasihku yang bandel. Bukan begitu?"

Naruto menelan kering. "Bandel? Aku?" beonya. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Benar, kau gadis kecil yang harus kuhukum," balas Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau dengan santainya mengatakan akan mencari pria lain untuk menjadi teman kencan butamu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menarik salah satu bantal yang coba direbut oleh Sasuke, namun gagal. Dengan santai pria itu melempar bantal yang berhasil direbutnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau bahkan nekat datang ke acara kencan buta itu," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada tenang namun mengancam.

"Ta-tapi kau tidak melarangku," ujar Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke menyeringai. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bebas memutuskan untuk datang," kilahnya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kuinginkan." Sasuke kembali merebut sebuah bantal kursi dari tangan Naruto, terus bergerak untuk mengikis jarak diantara keduanya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu untuk menemui pria lain," desis Sasuke. "Aku bahkan sudah siap menghajar pria itu tadi malam, andai aku tidak melihat bagaimana bosannya dirimu saat bicara dengannya."

"Dan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Itu memberikanku sebuah ide untuk menggodamu," terangnya membuat Naruto gemeretak, kesal. Ia menarik tengkuk Naruto, menatap wanita itu penuh arti lalu mengulum mulut Naruto yang terkesiap kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Mr. Arrogant**

**Chapter 14 : I Wanna Be With You**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Puji Tuhan!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke akhirnya bersedia untuk pulang. Pria itu berbahaya, pikirnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu di belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh, mengintip lewat jendela rumahnya. Ia memastikan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

Sebuah helaan napas lega kembali terdengar. Ia harus mencari cara untuk kebal dari pesona pria itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bingung. Pesona pria itu terlalu kuat untuk dilawannya. Namun ia tidak bisa terus diam dan terus dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Iya, kan?

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ruang santainya. Dengan keras ia menghempaskan diri di atas sofa nyamannya. Wanita itu menarik napas dalam, lalu memeluk sebuah bantal kursi yang masih beraromakan wangi khas Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia melempar bantal di tangannya ke atas lantai. Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi pesona pria itu jika hanya dengan mencium sisa-sisa aroma tubuhnya saja ia sudah begitu terhipnotis?

"Menyebalkan!" erangnya frustrasi.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Bagaiman jika hal ini hanya terjadi padanya saja? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak menyukainya seperti ia menyukai pria itu?

Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam. Bukankah pria itu memintanya untuk percaya padanya?

"Arghhh… bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika Sasuke selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik?" erangnya kesal. Senyum wanita itu merekah saat sebuah ide melintas dalam benaknya. Ya. Ia tidak perlu mencemaskan wanita lain, karena yang harus dilakukannya hanya satu; membuat Sasuke terus menatapnya hingga melupakan wanita cantik selain dirinya.

.

.

.

Ino menyipitkan mata, menatap lekat Naruto yang duduk dan menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang di sebrang mejanya. "Kau terlihat berbeda," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu, menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya. Sebenarnya Ino sudah merasakan perbedaan itu saat melihat penampilan Naruto tadi pagi, tapi ia baru merasa benar-benar yakin setelah berada begitu dekat dengan sahabatnya itu.

Wanita itu mengendus udara di sekitarnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kau memakai parfum merk lain," ujarnya. "Kau juga mewarnai kuku-kuku tanganmu." Ino menunjuk kuku jari tangan Naruto yang diberi cat kuku bewarna merah muda lembut.

"Apa terlihat bagus?" tanya Naruto seraya menyodorkan jari tangannya tepat di depan hidung Ino. "Seseorang memberiku beberapa cat kuku dengan warna-warna cantik," terang Naruto tanpa memberitahu secara spesifik jika yang memberinya cat-cat kuku itu adalah Koyuki. "Bukankah terdengar tidak sopan jika aku tidak menggunakan barang pemberiannya?"

Kedua alis Ino saling bertaut. "Dan parfum ini…" ujarnya sembari mengendus dengan eras. "Ini parfum bermerk, kan? Harganya pasti sangat mahal."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah," akunya jujur. "Seseorang memberikannya padaku jadi kupakai saja."

"Oh, Tuhan…" Ino terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Apa sekarang kau memiliki seorang ibu peri?" tanyanya dengan kekaguman yang tidak ditutupi. "Aku bahkan harus menabung selama beberapa bulan untuk bisa membeli parfum dengan merk yang kaupakai saat ini," keluh Ino terdengar kesal.

Ino berhenti sebentar. Matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. "Apa pacarmu yang membelikannya untukmu?" tanyanya setengah berbisik hingga membuat Naruto tersedak hebat.

Dengan cepat Naruto meneguk minumannya lalu melotot dan balas menjawab pertanyaan Ino dnegan nada ketus, "Tentu saja tidak. Kakak angkatku yang memberikannya padaku," terangnya membuat rasa penasaran Ino semakin bertambah besar.

"Kakak angkat?" beo Ino sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja makan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau memiliki kakak angkat," ujarnya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan foto keluargamu yang lain selain Kak Kurama," sambungnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Naruto mengelap mulut dengan serbet. "Kakak angkatku tidak ada di Tokyo. Dia berada di luar kota karenanya kami jarang bertemu," jawabnya berbohong. Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Koyuki adalah kakak angkatnya. Lagipula ia yakin jika Ino tidak akan mempercayainya jika ia mengatakan hal itu. "Karena hal itu juga kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya," lanjutnya tenang.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menggeser kursi makannya lalu bergerak untuk berdiri sembari membawa nampan makan siangnya yang sudah habis. "Aku akan memberikan dua buah cat kuku-ku hanya jika kau berjanji tidak menanyakan hal ini lagi," tukasnya membuat Ino menyipitkan mata—memasang pose berpikir.

"_Deal_!" pekik wanita itu dengan senyum terkembang. Ino menengadahkan tangan diudara. "Jadi mana?"

"Ck, aku akan membawanya besok," balas Naruto sengit.

"Baiklah," balas Ino dengan sikap hormat berlebihan. "Apa pun demi cat kuku mahal," sambungnya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang semakin lahap menghabiskan jatah menu makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum saat melewati meja kerja Naruto, sementara Sasuke—seperti biasanya, pria itu selalu menganggap wanita itu sebagai makhluk astral saat jam kerja. "Eh…?" Kakashi mengernyit lalu kembali ke meja Naruto dan mengendus udara di sekitar wanita itu.

"Kau ganti parfum?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika aroma wangi yang dikeluarkan parfumnya bisa tercium tajam. Dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepala. Naruto berusaha untuk memusatkan pandangannya pada Kakashi saat merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Kakashi kembali mengendus. "Aromanya begitu seksi," pujinya membuat Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Aku menyukainya. Kau sudah dewasa rupanya!" ujarnya seraya menepuk bahu Naruto yang terlihat semakin gugup di kursi kerjanya.

"Terima kasih!" kata Naruto masih dengan senyum kaku sementara Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Tuan GM, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati," tukas Kakashi membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat naik, tidak mengerti. Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat sementara telunjuknya menunjuk tepat pada Naruto. "Sekretaris sementaramu ini ternyata seorang wanita dewasa," ujarnya tanpa beban. "Dia bukan anak kecil. Hat-hati, kau bisa dibuat jatuh cinta olehnya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Pantas saja banyak pegawai pria yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada Namikaze," lanjutnya membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Dari sudut matanya Naruto bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat mengancam dan marah.

Sial. Lagi-lagi ia salah mengambil strategi.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, pantas badannya terasa sangat pegal. Ia mendesah keras. Pekerjaan hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan daripada hari-hari biasanya. Ia mengernyit. Tumben Sasuke tidak memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk mengambil atau menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan oleh pria itu.

Apa dia benar-benar marah?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu. Mungkin apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Mungkin Sasuke memang sangat sibuk. Bukankah sebentar lagi musim liburan? Pihak managemen pasti sangat sibuk menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk menyambut musim liburan, pikirnya.

Wanita itu merapikan kembali dokumen-dokumennya yang sudah sebenarnya sudah rapi, sebelum akhirnya ia meraih blazer berwarna hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Sekarang sudah bukan jam kerja, jadi tidak apa jika ia datang menemui Sasuke dan bertanya hal pribadi, kan?

Naruto mengetuk pintu pelan, lalu menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan kerja kekasihnya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "Aku mau pulang," ujarnya setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu masih fokus pada layar laptop-nya.

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke tidak kunjung buka suara. Wanita itu mendesah panjang. "Mau kubuatkan kopi?" tawarnya dengan nada merdu. Ia berusaha untuk mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya mencairkan kecanggungannya.

Naruto menjeda. Wanita itu masih menungu tanggapan dari Sasuke tapi nihil.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang," ujarnya sembari berbalik.

"Tunggu!" ujar Sasuke saat Naruto hendak membuka pintu. "Aku belum mengizinkanmu untuk pulang," sambungnya membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Sabar, batin Naruto. Ia berbalik dengan gerakan pelan. "Apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" tanyanya penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Hening.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan setengah menyentakkan kaki saat Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Pria itu bahkan hanya memerintah dengan gerakan tangannya. Benar-benar tidak sopan, batin Naruto geram. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menelan kemarahannya itu dalam dada.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai," tukas Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Tapi ini masih sore."

"Lalu?" balas Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk. "Apa aku tidak boleh pulang bersama kekasihku sendiri?" tanyanya dengan lirikan dan nada sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di sebrang jalan," usul Naruto yang segera ditolak keras oleh Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau menungguku di pinggir jalan dengan penampilan dan aroma parfum yang kau pakai saat ini?" cibirnya membuat Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, tidak mengerti. "Kau mau pria lain memujimu seperti yang dilakukan Hatake tadi?"

Kedua mata Naruto membola. Jadi Sasuke cemburu? Tapi tetap saja perkataan yang diucapkan dengan nada ketus itu membuat kemarahan Naruto semakin menjadi. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menuduhnya dengan tuduhan seperti itu?

"Kau menuduhku meminta perhatian pria lain?" desis Naruto tidak terima. "Apa kau tidak sadar kenapa aku melakukan hal ini?" sambungnya dengan napas terengah karena marah. "Aku melakukannya untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto menggebrak meja kerja Sasuke keras. Lalu berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pria itu.

Keheningan meraja.

Sasuke yang masih diliputi oleh rasa cemburu, menulikan pendengarannya. Ia balas menatap Naruto lekat hingga membuat kemarahan kekasihnya itu semakin memuncak.

"Aku berpenampilan menarik hanya untukmu, Sasuke!" tukas Naruto setengah memekik. Ia menarik dasi yang dikenakan Sasuke hingga pria itu maju ke arahnya.

Naruto bernapas keras. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah pria di hadapanya. "Aku mengganti parfumku untuk menarik perhatianmu, bukan untuk menarik perhatian pria lain."

"Sayangnya pria lain pun ikut tergoda," balas Sasuke dingin. Ia menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau milikku, aku tidak suka pria lain memujimu atau menikmati kecantikanmu. Apa kau masih tidak juga mengerti jika aku cemburu?"

"Tapi cemburumu keterlaluan!" pekik Naruto keras. Ia melepaskan genggaman telapak tangan Sasuke pada wajahnya lalu mendengus keras. "Kau bahkan sudah tahu jika aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Bagaimana jika kau merasa muak dan bosan padaku?" tanyanya.

Kedua mata Naruto membola. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pria itu akan menayakan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pria manapun yang kau inginkan," sambung Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi yang kuinginkan hanya kau," sahut Naruto gemas. Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Sasuke. "Hanya kau. Bukan yang lain." Naruto menghela napas. Ia memberikan waktu pada Sasuke untuk mengendalikan perasaan cemburunya. "Sekarang apa kau masih mau mengantarku pulang atau tidak?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di tempat biasa," kata Naruto sebelum berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum lebar saat menatap hasil pekerjaannya malam ini. Oh, Tuhan, akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga. Wanita itu melepas napas lelah, bahunya terlihat lesu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin pulang dan berendam lama dalam air hangat. Pasti menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Dengan semangat Ino bergegas menuju loker karyawan, berganti pakaian lalu mengambil tas tangannya yang disimpan dalam loker.

Ino menyempatkan diri melihat pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin duduk yang disimpan dalam lokernya. Setelah memulaskan _lipstick_ berwarna peach ia pun menutup kembali loker dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti karyawan yang sangat sepi saat ini.

Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia punya teman pulang saat ini, ujarnya dalam hati. Ino mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Sayang sekali Sai tidak bisa menjemputnya.

Ino mendengus keras, sementara kakinya menendang apa pun yang bisa ditendangnya. Sesaat ia berdiri di samping jalan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia pulang naik taksi walaupun ongkosnya jauh lebih mahal dari bus. Tapi itu satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa sampai di rumah dengan cepat.

Wanita itu pasrah jika malam ini harus merogoh isi dompetnya lebih dalam.

Ino kembali menunggu dengan tidak sabar. "Ayolah…" bisiknya semakin tidak sabar. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya untuk memberhentikan taksi, tapi sepertinya ia kurang beruntung karena setiap taksi yang melewatinya sudah memiliki penumpang.

"Kenapa banyak sekali godaan dalam hidupku?" tanyanya sebal. Ia kembali menunggu. Sejenak ia meragu apa sebaiknya ia langsung pulang atau mampir di restoran terdekat untuk membeli makan malam? Ino menimbang-nimbang hingga akhirnya rasa lapar mengalahkannya.

Wanita itu kembali berjalan hingga _zebra cross_, dan menyebrang saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau. Suasana mala mini sedikit lenggang. Mungkin karena udara semakin dingin di penghujung bulan ini, pikirnya.

Ino merapatkan _coat_coklat panjang yang dikenakannya, lalu menarik syal merah hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Eh, bukankah itu Naruto?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia baru saja akan memanggil nama sahabatnya itu saat sebuah mobil sedan yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"Tuan Uchiha?" gumam Ino nyaris tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Oh Tuhan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto?

Ino terkesiap kaget dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, tukasnya dalam hati seraya memperhatikan kendaraan Sasuke yang melaju pergi dengan membawa Naruto di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
